Real
by orchestrafangirl123
Summary: Fukumoto Mitsu likes honesty and seeing the "real" person in front of her. She hates liars and frauds, and she would make it known to everyone. So, when she transferred to Ouran the on the honour scholarship, she knew there would be people that hid a truth, Kyoya being one of them. However, nobody knew that she would be able to read him so quickly, making him try to figure her out.
1. Quirkiness Ensues

**A/N - Hey everyone! I have been recently re-watching Ouran High School Host Club with a friend, and she pretty much begged me to write a fanfic for between an OC and Kyoya. This is my first fanfic for Ouran, and it's kind of gonna follow the plot of the manga, but I'm not really. Tbh, I'm typing this at 2 am, so who knows what the story's like? Anyway, then next chapter is gonna be the full summary of the story because I really don't know :P So, I hope you enjoy the story, and please no harsh criticism. Nobody likes that, mkay? Ta-ta~! And I unfortunately don't own any of the characters except for the ones that I created (but I would love to keep Kyoya for myself hehe~)**

 **PS - The dialogue is kind of weird and choppy (or is it just me?) because I'm not used to writing dialogue for more than two people. If the "he said, she said" is getting a bit repetitive throughout the story, it's because I just want to make sure you know who is talking at the moment. I don't want people to be confused about who's speaking.**

* * *

 _How did I even get into Ouran? I still can't believe that they're still accepting honour students this late into the year. At least Haruhi will be there._ Looking at herself in the mirror, Mitsu sighed as she realised that she was not going to be able to buy a uniform any time soon, and settled with what she picked out for herself, making sure it did not draw the attention of others. She headed out the door before her mother could stop her. Or tried to at least.

"You're not gonna give your mother a kiss before you leave? How mean."

"Sorry, mom." She went to kiss her and rolled her eyes as her mother studied her. "Don't nag me about make-up. It's not gonna happen."

"But, first impressions are everything, especially at Ouran. I know we're not nearly as wealthy as any of those people, but I want them to see you as a force to be reckoned with."

"Mom, I really don't care about them. I just wanna go there and study."

"I know. I swear, you and Haruhi are like two peas in a pod. One day, Ranka and are gonna have to stage an intervention and have you two become the women that you were meant to be."

"Oh no."

"Oh, yes. Now, I've kept you for too long. Go to school. And say hi to Fujioka for me."

"Alright. See you later."

"Oh, and Mitsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Join a club, please. Do _something_ after school."

She rolled her eyes again, and chuckled. "Will do."

* * *

All eyes were on her, and she didn't know if she was going to faint or vomit. "H-Hello, my name is Fukumoto Mitsu, p-pleasure to m-meet you..." She bowed, thankful that she didn't make eye contact with anyone. She was also thankful for the fact that she was in the same class as Haruhi, but it was odd since classes were ordered alphabetically. Unfortunately, every seat near her, or him, was taken. She had to settle with sitting in the back of class.

Walking carefully, fearful that a misstep may offend someone, she made it to her seat, but not without feeling the judging eyes of her peers and the harsh whispers about her being a commoner. She attempted to shrink back into her seat, cursing her academic prowess. The lesson resumed, but there was a buzz in the room that everyone felt.

Haruhi felt the nervousness from her friend and she sighed, silently sympathizing her. No one told her that it was going to be easy being a commoner in a rich school. She planned to talk and comfort her after class because the poor girl looked pretty close to tears.

* * *

"So, how did you like the lesson," Haruhi asked.

"Not bad. But, these are top notch teachers."

"Yeah. How have you been?"

"I've been doing good. Nothing too exciting. You?"

"Same. But, in this school, there has to be something interesting."

"What about that host club?"

"It's fun, but do you really think it's all that great?"

"Good point."

"Haruhi!" a voice scolds. The two turn to a ginger standing with arm crossed and an expression of false offense.

"What would the boss think if he heard you say something so horrible," another ginger that shared the same face and stance as the other appeared behind them.

"Oh, shut up, you guys think so, too."

They gasped in unison. "We would never."

Mitsu giggled. "So, these are the devilish twins that I've heard so much about."

"Yup." She points to the one on her left. "That's Hikaru." Then, to the right. "And that's Kaoru."

"Haruhi," Kaoru began. "You talk about us to other people?"

"Not many. Mitsu and I go way back, so of course I would tell her these things."

Mitsu smiled at their astonishment. "She's really fond of you guys. And anyways, I know she's never mentioned me to any of the host club members, right?"

"Not a word," Hikaru chuckled.

"Your mom's still working at that shop, right?" Haruhi asked.

"She owns it."

"Are you serious? That's amazing!"

"She says it's meh. Oh, ans she says "hi", by the way."

"Of course. Oh! You should come to the Host Club after school. You can meet everyone, and you'll definitely have fun."

"Hmm...I don't know...that'll bring too much attention..."

"Oh, come on," Kaoru said.

"Yeah, it'll be great," Hikaru added.

"Besides," Haruhi smirked, "Mai-san told you to stay after."

Mitsu blinked at the brunette. _How the hell did she know that?!_ "You're impossible, you know?"

"I know."

* * *

After her last class, she met up with the trio and followed them to their club room, a music room, which she thought odd to be the location of a host club. When they arrived at the door, she looked at her friend.

"I'm...I'm kind of nervous."

"Don't worry. These guys are a bunch of goofballs, anyway. You'll understand why I complain half the time." With that, Haruhi opened the door and Mitsu was greeted with the sight that would make any girl her age (and her mother) swoon. Young men, almost too beautiful to be real, looked over at the group. And then...

"HARUHI! How are you, my darling daughter?!"

 _Tamaki,_ she thought.

"Tamaki-senpai, let me go! You can't go clinging to people like that!"

His eyes welled up with tears. "Haruhi...you're mad at me?"

She groaned as she heard the oncoming whines and complaints. "Stop acting like a baby, especially when we have a new guest."

"A new guest?" He turned to look at Mitsu.

"Um...hi?"

And his host persona was back. "Don't be shy, my dear. We won't hurt you. Welcome to the Host Club, where your dreams will always come true."

She quirked an eyebrow at him. "Wow, how original." This earned a giggle from Haruhi.

"Alright, senpai, go away," she said.

"But, she's a guest from outside the school. I must show her our best hospitality."

"Actually, she's a student here. She just transferred here today."

"Ah, yes. The second honour student," another voice said.

"Kyoya, always on top of things," Hikaru mumbled.

Mitsu looked over to find a young man, the same age as Tamaki, scribbling away in his black notebook. She knew his face well, considering that her mother often worked for his father, and she would bring her along as extra help. "Miss Fukumoto Mitsu, correct?"

"Yes." Upon hearing her answer, Tamaki instantly brought his face close to hers, wide eyes being all she sees. "You're a commoner, too?! Do you know Haruhi?!"

"Yeah, we're best friends. We've known each other since we were kids."

"Wow, I've never met any of Haruhi's friends, except for Arai-kun!" She looked down to find another blonde staring at her.

"You must be Hani-senpai."

"You know my name?"

"Of course, and that big guy over there is Mori-senpai. Haruhi talks about you guys."

"Really," Tamaki asks. "What does she say about us?"

"Differs from day to day. Sometimes it's good, sometimes it's bad. But, in the end, she always holds a note of fondness towards you guys."

"Awww!" the twins squeal, and nearly tackled her to the ground. "We love you, too!"

"Hey, get off me! Way to go, Mitsu."

"Oops."

"Since you know Haruhi, then you must know Ranka-san," Kyoya said.

"Of course! He's like the dad I never had! I practically grew up with them."

"Then, you must have a whole lot of cute stories about a little Haruhi!" Tamaki grinned, his hopes seeming to be rising.

She blinked at him, trying to make sense of what he said, but failing. Instead, she turned to Haruhi. "So, this is the Host Club?"

"Yup."

Mitsu stared back at the group of boys, then back at her...

"I am so sorry."

Haruhi choked back a laugh as the guys tried to figure out her meaning behind her apology.


	2. Author's Note

**Here's the full summary**

 **Fukumoto Mitsu likes honesty and seeing the "real" person in front of her. She hates liars and frauds, and she would make it known to everyone. So, when she transferred to Ouran the on the honour scholarship, she knew there would be people that hid a truth, Kyoya being one of them. However, nobody knew that she would be able to read him so quickly, making him try to figure her out. As he snoops into everything that Mitsu, he unearths a secret that he was not sure he was truly prepared to know. Something that shaped her into the human being he sees, and the human being he will see. And through that, the two establish an understanding acquaintance that Haruhi sees as love.**

 **A/N - There will be a lot of ooc-ness, and I really hope that doesn't become too much of a problem.**


	3. Reading

Kyoya watched the first years as they chatted with the other host members, mainly the newer one. He was amazed by how similar Haruhi and Mitsu were. They could be easily mistaken as siblings if someone was not careful. She was shy, but once she came out of her shell, she was blunt and honest. Physically, they were different. Mitsu was much more curvier, but rather petite like the other.

"So, Kyoya isn't the president?"

"Nope, Tamaki is."

"But, he's the brains of everything, right?"

"Yup."

Mitsu just shook her head. "Oh, he's also the monster that's controlling your debt, too?"

"M-Mitsu!"

This caught his attention. "Haruhi, I would like to discuss something with you after club activities."

"Ah, damn it."

"Ooh, Haruhi cursed," Hikaru giggled.

"Oh, shove it."

Mitsu chuckled and turned to the second year. "Hey, Kyoya-senpai, don't bully Haruhi. I was the one who called you a monster. The word never left her mouth. More often then naught, she'd just call you 'Shadow King' or simply 'that man'. She respects you. Now, if you wanna have a talk, then talk to me, because no one is gonna stress out Haruhi more, understood?"

He just stared at her, surprised by her frankness, and the fact that she stood up to him. _Are all commoners like this?_ He could not help but find it rather refreshing. Everyone was so afraid of angering him because of his father, so they just remained on his good side and never really criticised him as much. But Mitsu...she showed him that there are people out there that will say something to him, no matter the consequences. "Alright, then I hope you don't mind being my guest for the afternoon?"

"Kyoya," Tamaki began. "I thought you don't take guests."

"I can make exceptions. Besides, I'm curious about what else she thinks of me."

"Good luck," Kaoru said.

"You're gonna need it," Hikaru added.

* * *

Guests began pouring in, some seeming to be distracted by the presence of Mitsu, others distracted by the hosts. However, everyone was absolutely shocked by the fact that she was sitting with Kyoya, the only host that does not take guests. They were sitting, staring at each other, the air around them rather tense, so the others decided it would be best to ignore it, or be caught in whatever crossfire that may occur.

"Alright, go ahead."

Mitsu took a deep breath, hopeful that she would not regret this. "You're terrifying."

He blinked at her. _Wow, very blunt._

"You're manipulative and greedy. Anyone that defies you is ruined. Anyone that doesn't do well with the Ootori's doesn't have a chance in this country. And that's because of your name. You do everything you can to have the best connections and such. You use your talents for expanding your family's companies. And you do it all for what? What merit is there to gain when in the end, you're miserable?"

"Now, hold on-"

"I'm still talking. You're an amazing actor, senpai, and a kickass liar. Believe me, I know one when I see one. I'm not saying you're fake, but it doesn't help your case if you're not honest at least eighty-five percent of the time. And would it hurt to do something for _yourself?_ To make you _happy?_ It's far more liberating than getting what you want through such destructive means."

Kyoya looked around to see if anyone heard her words. It only looked like it was the other hosts. It was only then that he realised that he had been holding his breath the entire time. She...she read right through him. This very fact left his words sounding breathless. "You...you sound like you're speaking from experience."

"It's because I am." Haruhi looked over at her best friend, she knew what she was going to say next. "As you know, I'm an only child. Don't deny that, I'm aware that you keep tabs on everyone in the school, no matter who it is. I'm an only child, but I wasn't supposed to be a girl. My dad wanted a son. A son so he could live out his ideal life through him. My dad wanted to be a successful man, just like anyone in this world, but the only thing he had going for him was his books. Unfortunately, not a single publisher wanted to have anything to do with his work. Despite that, he still loved to write, even if he couldn't get a penny for it. However, the lack of stable income was getting to him, so he decided to use me. Even though I wasn't a boy, he still managed to find some role for me to play. Something similar to your role." She looked at her hands, her blank expression starting to show a slight disgust for her past. "I was only a child so I couldn't really know the parents, but I started with the kids. I became friends with kids of some pretty influential people, which led to play dates. In junior high, I started dating the sons of some respectable people, being sure to throw my dad's name around a bit. I never liked it, but all of that work finally paid off. My dad got invited to a dinner party and met some rich tramp and..." Her grimace told him the rest.

"He had an affair with her."

Breathless, she said, "Yes. He continued to cheat with her until one day, he was gone and all he left were the divorce papers. He left everything to my mom, and after that, she changed our name back to her maiden name. I did all of that so he would actually acknowledge me as his daughter. During the divorce process, I spent time with my mom, and when she wasn't home, I sang. It was something I loved as a kid, and it's something that I love now. It's my saving grace. I knew it wasn't gonna do anything for me in life, but if I could take anything that my dad taught me, it was that I can do anything as long as it made me happy. Nothing can make me stop doing what I love."

He watched her get out of her chair. "I...I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't. You weren't supposed to know." She gathered her things. "You're way too good to be this miserable. Try to do things for you sometimes. And I wanna see the real Kyoya sometime, okay?" With that, she left the club room, leaving the second year speechless. He couldn't get over the fact that she _read right through him._ The only people that could do that were the other club members.

Haruhi smiled to herself as she watched Kyoya struggle to maintain the mask that he so carefully made sure to keep from falling apart. _She may be just what he needs._

* * *

Kyoya sat at his laptop, typing in a document labelled "Fukumoto Mitsu". He was making additional notes about her after their...conversation. He also made a note to look into her father. He was so engrossed in her file, he failed to notice Haruhi standing before him.

"Senpai?"

He looked at her. He knew what she wanted to talk about. "What is it?"

"You know, she's right about you."

"Elaborate."

"Mitsu has a knack for reading people. She knows when someone's going through hell, and believe it or not, she's been through it, too. You're not the only one with dark secrets. She has them, too. And when she meets people, she wants to see the real deal, not the persona that they're trying to hide behind, and I know she wants to see you. To _know_ you. And I know you want to know her, but you won't get much about her father unless you ask her yourself. She made sure to get rid of any trace of him."

"Friends in high places?"

"More like ex-boyfriends."

"Care to tell me about them?"

"Ask her, not me, and don't you dare threaten me with my debt, or I'll have her tear into you more."

"Fine. You have a dangerous friend."

"I know. It's fantastic. Anyway, I'm done for today, so I'll be going now. And senpai?"

"Yes?"

"Do take her words into consideration. She means well, and she doesn't want you feel the burden of being the third son. She cares."

"I'll keep that in mind." She nodded and left, leaving Kyoya with his thoughts. _They both are very honest. Mitsu much more than Haruhi. Her father is quite an elusive man. Maybe some words with her mother may shed some light on him?_


	4. Snooping Around

There was a knock at the door, taking Haruhi from her studies. She opened the door to find Mitsu with a box of sweets and her study materials. "Mom kinda kicked me out since she's having someone over. Someone she met at the shop."

"Finally dating, huh?"

"Yup."

"Come in. I'll make some tea."

She stepped in and removed her shoes. Then, she sat in the living room and set up her things. "The host club's...interesting. I can she why you enjoy it."

"N-No, I don't," Haruhi called. When she came back with the tea, she was pouting, making Mitsu giggle.

"Haruchii, you're way too cute for your own good. Anyway, you're like an open book. You like it there, and there's no hiding that. But, the others...they're much more complex. Actually, I think Tamaki is the hardest one to figure out. All I got was that he's the chairman's son."

"You got _that_ out of everything?"

"When I met the chairman when I was enrolling, I thought he was rather...lively. Especially after finding out that we were friends. And since we are both honour students, we're not allowed to be any lower than the top or second of the class. If we maintain that, we'll keep our scholarships. But, I digress. Tamaki-senpai is a fighter, more than Kyoya-senpai. It's really not that bad, being who he is. All he wants is everyone to be happy, and doing what he does makes _him_ happy. But, I worry that he'll end up hurting himself if he focuses on others forever. It's okay to be selfish sometimes."

"I never thought about it like that."

"No one really has. That's what I'm here for. Now, let's get that assignment done."

* * *

Mai sighed as she stared at her phone. _How the hell did he get this number?_ "She's gone. Now, will you please tell me who the hell you are?"

"I'd suggest you lose that tone, especially when you're speaking with someone who could ruin your career."

She scoffed, instantly angered. "Sorry if I sound a tad irritated, but I don't like the idea that a complete and utter stranger pretty much _ordered_ me to lie to my daughter. And I know you're only a teenager, so you best learn how to speak to your elders, _boy."_

There was silence, and then the click of a tongue. "My apologies. My name is Ootori Kyoya. I am the-"

"I know who you are. I work for your father from time to time. What do you want?"

"I'm calling in regards of your daughter, and her father."

"What? What has he done? Has he shown up at the school? Did he touch her?!"

"Calm down, Miss Fukumoto. Mitsu is safe. I just wanted to know who her father was. She seemed rather adamant to keep any record of him from surfacing."

"Oh...oh. If she doesn't want you to know, then you should respect her wishes. There's a reason why she doesn't want anyone to know about him. Why do you want to know, anyway?"

"Well, Mitsu has decided to join the Ouran High School Host Club, and I am in charge of making background checks on new members. I also wanted to get acquainted with her family members, seeing that the Host Club may make occasional visits. Since we are taking responsibility over her, like we do for Haruhi, I want to know who we are allowing to become a host-or in her case-a hostess, and allowing near our guests."

"I see...well, her father is Imagawa Daichi."

"Of the Imagawa family?"

"Yes, the same one that own Imagawa Industries. He married into the family. His given name is Hihara. You can look up his family."

"Thank you. Can I have their contact information?"

"I'll text it to you. Kyoya-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Once you find out who was, you really can't go back on this. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Miss Fukumoto."

"Ah, that makes me sound old. You can call me Mai. I expect regular check-ins, yes?"

"Of course. You have my word."

* * *

As soon as he hung up, he sighed. He had not expected Mitsu to be related to one of his father's biggest rivals. What's worse is that in order to end this rivalry, his father was thinking about merging their companies, and their families. _This may be a little problematic. He's running the company, and once he finds out that I know Mitsu, he will stop at nothing to not only ruin me, but her as well._ He knew he needed more information about him, enough to ruin him and figure out what he has done to Mitsu and her mother. Her mother said that Mitsu had reasons to keep his existence from rising to the surface. Stranger yet, she asked if he touched her. There must be something that he had done that could have prompted the reaction. _But what exactly did he do?_

The next morning, Kyoya's limo pulled up in front of Haruhi's apartment just she was walking down the stairs. She stopped in her tracks, and he could not help the the amused smirk on his lips as her shoulders sagged. Tachibana opened the door for her, and she entered, a scowl on her face.

"Why are you here?"

"To give you a ride, and to speak about Imagawa Daichi."

Her eyes widened and she whipped her head to stare him square in the face. "You talked to her mom?"

"Yes, and his family."

"You talked to his _family?"_

"Yes. I found out quite a bit of interesting information. He has a criminal record. He was a delinquent in his younger years because he didn't like his family, and he came from a good family. Maybe it was because he wanted something better that he decided to act out. He's known for anger problems that could've been taken care of. He was arrested when he was still with Mai-san, but the charges were dropped for some reason. Do you know why?"

"That's confidential."

"Even if it meant adding to you debt?"

"Especially so. If you want to know, you can ask Mitsu, or the bastard himself. It's much better to get the full story from those who went through it. But if I were you, I'd drop it for now. It took her quite a long time to get over it, to accept it. I don't want her to revisit that pain again. Don't give her a reason to hate you."

"I see. Alright."

"Why are you so interested anyway?"

The question caught the second-year off guard. "We're taking responsibility over her. I need to know if I need to do a little extra in order for her to feel safe."

"Bullshit. Why do you really want to know? What merit is there to be gained from prying into my best friend's personal life?"

He blinked at her. "Merit...?"

She gasped at this. "There is none. You're doing this whether it benefits you or not."

"Not true...entirely. She was able to read me. She basically figured me out in a matter of seconds. Therefore, I need to level the playing field."

"Kyoya-senpai, I told you that she needs to know the real person she is facing. That's why she can read people so well. She doesn't want to be lied to. She hates liars, so you gotta be honest. Do you understand?"

"I..." He sighed. "I understand."

"Good. Now, are you gonna take me to school, or not?"


	5. Our New Hostess

"Kyoya-senpai's snooping around your life."

"Way to throw people under the bus," Mitsu deadpanned.

"I'm serious. He called your mom _and_ your grandparents to get info on your dad."

"Oh, really? That was clever of him, using my mom and grandparents. I'll talk to him."

"U-Um...you won't tell him that I told you, right?"

"Haruhi, he'll figure it out on his own, and then you'll be in even bigger trouble. I gotta tell him. Besides, it was his fault for snooping anyway. Oh, apparently I'm a new hostess."

"Wh-What?!"

"Mom told me that Kyoya-senpai told her that. So, I'm gonna murder him."

"Mitsuchii, I'm really sorry. I didn't expect him to pull that on you."

She sighed, shaking her head. "Insane. They're all insane."

* * *

Haruhi dragged Mitsu, who was planning on simply skipping out on club activities, to the club room, both seething to the core. "Kyoya-senpai!"

He looked at them, already knowing what they were upset about. "Yes?"

"Care to explain something to us," Mitsu gritted.

"Oh, yes. You will be a hostess as of today. Tamaki actually thought of the idea."

"Bullshit, _you_ did."

Tamaki shrieked at the sound of that. "She swore! Mama, Mitsu has such a dirty mouth!"

"Maybe it could keep you on your toes."

Kyoya only smirked. "Your mother wanted you to join a club. And since you seem to know so much about me, why not join the Host Club, so I can... _get to know_ you better?"

"That's just the thing. _Host_ Club. Men entertaining women, not the other way around."

"We can have hostesses. It'll be good for business, and for you. If you hadn't noticed, many of the boys here would like to talk to you, and I know you need more friends. This would be you chance."

 _Goddamn rich people._ "Ugh, fine. But I'm only doing this for my mom."

"Excellent. Hikaru, Kaoru?"

The twins rushed beside Mitsu. "Sir!"

"Get her ready. I'll have a uniform sent in."

She paled. "N-No...please..."

"Yes sir!" And with that, they dragged her to the changing room and threw her into a salon chair.

"G-Guys, wh-what are you doing?!"

"We're fixing your hair."

"Please don't."

"We're only gonna tame it," Hikaru said.

"Yeah, and style it so your bang won't be covering your eyes. And maybe a little make-up," Kaoru added.

"No make-up."

"Come on," they both pouted.

"I said no."

"Just a little?"

"N-O."

"Please?"

"No way."

Kaoru stepped toward her. "It's just gonna be a little mascara and lip stain. We won't do anything over the top. Besides, your skin is way too pretty to do anything more than that."

She pouted, and sighed, finally defeated. "Fine."

"Yay!"

Once they were done with her hair and make-up, Haruhi came in with her uniform. "Alright guys, you can get out now."

"Aww, but we wanna see!"

"No. Leave."

"Nope!" They stalked closer to her, and before they could even touch her, she literally threw them out of the room. She stared at the uniform, then at Haruhi and sighed.

"It would be nice if it was a pastel yellow. It would pair better with the brown, and you know it's true."

"Yeah, but just change into it. You would make the dress prettier than it should be."

"Alright." When she finished changing, Haruhi gasped and grinned.

"The twins did an amazing job. We can actually see you eyes."

"I mean, I guess."

"Let's show the guys."

* * *

When Mitsu stepped out, everything stopped. Once Kyoya looked at her, his pencil snapped. _A vision. A true diamond. And I'm making her into a hostess? What was I thinking?_ Her eyes were a gorgeous blue, uncommon for the Japanese, something she may have inherited it from her grandparents. Her hair framed her face perfectly. The uniform unfortunately, hid her curves she possessed, but it looked lovely on her, no matter how ugly it was.

"Mitsu-chan, you look so pretty," Hani-senpai beamed.

She blushed profusely, and started stuttering, unable to come up with a coherent word. Haruhi smiled at this. "You look cute, Mitsuchii. Now, why don't you give those guys a run for their money?"

She only nodded quietly. "This is too much."

"Don't worry about it."

"...'Kay."

Club activities began for the afternoon and the guests began to arrive. Many questioned Mitsu's appearance, but out of pure fascination and awe. A few even complimented her. Soon, the first male guest arrived, and this caught everyone's attention. It was then that the ladies realised that Mitsu was actually a hostess and not a guest. Tamaki approached him with Mitsu in tow. "Sakaki, this is Mitsu, our new hostess. She's a little shy, so go easy on her."

"Of course, Suou," one of them said. He turned to her and smiled. "Hi."

"U-Um...welcome, Sakaki-senpai. Let me take you to your seat." She led him to his seat. "Would you like some tea? Or something to eat?"

"No, I'm good."

"Okay."

"I should properly introduce yourself. I'm Sakaki Ryou. I'm in the same class as Suou."

"Ah, nice to meet you. Um...how did you find out about me being a hostess? I didn't even find that out until this morning."

"Oh. Well...Ootori kind of found out about my interest in you, and I've been trying to approach you so many times, but you always managed to disappear. So, he told me about you, and well...I just had to be your first guest."

"Oh..."

"To be honest, I thought you were just some awkward chick, but if word was right, you're a lot like Fujioka. I didn't even expect the chairman to take more honour students. You and Fujioka must be vying for the spot as top of the class, huh?"

She chuckled. "Well, Haru-kun and I have known each other since we were kids, and we've always had our rivalries. But, we acknowledge each other's strengths. I actually would be okay with second of the class."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I see. Why did you join the Host Club?"

"Well...you see...my mom and I work a lot in order to buy food and pay the bills. She owns a little bakery shop, but it's not really popular. So, she doesn't make as much money as she should. When she's not working at the shop, she's working as a maid at the Ootori's. I help out, working at a local store on weekdays and at a daycare on the weekends, and I make sure to take the days that my mom is off. She doesn't like it, but it's necessary. She feels that my jobs will conflict with my social life at school, so in order for me to have fun, she asked me to join a club. I was planning on joining a different club, but the Host Club grabbed me first and I decided "why not?" I can't really join another club now since my schedule won't permit it. But, you know..." She smiled at the thought of Haruhi and everything that she said about the club. "if it makes my mom happy, and all this joy and happiness is a daily occurrence..." she looked up at him with warm eyes and said, "I just can't say no to this club." Every single face was blushing. Even Kyoya was even pink, and that rarely happened.

 _This is girl is another natural, huh? No...pure. The pure type._

"Um..." Sakaki began, "can I request you again, tomorrow?"

She blinked and smiled. "I would like that a lot. I enjoyed talking with you, and maybe when can talk about _you_ instead of me?"

"I enjoy learning about you. Please don't be afraid to tell me anything."

"Thank you, Sakaki-senpai." Before she could get up to see him out, her phone rang, and she checked the caller-ID. "Boss?"

"Ah, Fukumoto-san! Thank god, I reached you! I know it's your day off, but we're short-staffed as it is, and even shorter-staffed now because Toki left because his wife's in labour! Can you come in now?"

"Um...I'm still at school right now, but I can leave early. Just let me get home and change."

"You're a saint! Thank you! And I'll drive you home!"

"See you soon." She hung up and at her guest.

"The store, or the daycare?"

"The store."

"I understand completely. It sounds like you're needed. We have tomorrow." He got up and walked over to her, grabbing everyone's attention. He tilted her chin to look at him. "Don't overexert yourself. You're way too pretty for it." He took her hand and helped her up. "Right?"

She giggled. "Feels like I'm the guest and you're the host."

"Heh, yeah. See you tomorrow?"

"Yes."

He kissed her hand, and earning a squeal from everyone. "See you...Mitsu." And he left, leaving her blushing yet again, and Kyoya seething.

"Um...Kyoya-senpai, I'm leaving early for work."

"Go ahead. Good luck, Mitsu."

"Thank you!" At that she waved goodbye to the other guests and ran for home.

Kyoya sighed. He did not expect that, nor the boiling anger that he felt. This did not go unnoticed by Haruhi.

 _Is Kyoya-senpai...jealous?_


	6. The Green Monster's Shadow

Ever since his first visit, Sakaki became a regular, much to Kyoya's chagrin. He regretted having Mitsu become a hostess, but not as much as telling the other second year about her. He even brought a few of his friends, which brought even more gentlemen. In a span of a week, she has gotten at least thirty different guests, and the number is only getting larger. And worse yet, she was becoming more comfortable around everyone, especially Sakaki. Enough to allow him to even _touch_ her. Though it was gentle touches to the hand, or the shoulder, it still did not sit well with Kyoya. Even so, he still could not figure out why he was getting so angry about it. Who was he to tell her who she can and cannot see? Besides, she was getting closer to everyone, and making new friends. That was his goal, right? However, he still missed their conversations.

 _Goddamn it, I don't understand why I'm so angry about this! She's a hostess now. It's only natural for her to have admirers and make new friends. I'm acting like Hikaru._

"Mitsu's doing well," Haruhi said.

"Yes, she is. Just like you did when you started."

"She might become very popular with the guys. Even third-years are requesting her. That's gotta be good for business."

"It is. Haruhi?"

"Yeah, senpai?"

"Have you ever felt angered by the sight of those ladies fawning over Tamaki?"

"Wh-What? What are you talking about?"

"It's a simple question."

"Well...I've never thought about it."

"Hmm...I see."

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

"Bullshit. I can see right through you, Ootori. Does it have anything to do with Mitsu?"

"Of course not."

"Lying doesn't befit you when I know you're trying to be honest for her."

He groaned. "It doesn't matter anyway."

"Of course it does! You're never this flustered."

"Forget I said anything."

"Fat chance."

"Haruhi..."

She gasped. "Are you by chance...jealous, Kyoya-senpai?"

"That's enough. Get back to work."

She smirked at him. "I will find out, senpai. Especially when it comes to my best friend." _He totally is._

* * *

 _Jealous? What a ridiculous notion. I am not jealous. It doesn't benefit me whatsoever._ He and Mitsu were cleaning up the club room by themselves, something he did not anticipate. It was one thing when speaking to her privately when everyone was around. It was a completely different thing when they were completely alone in a room. But, they haven't talked in a while, so this could be his chance.

"So, Mitsu, how's work going for you?"

"It's okay. Nothing too exciting."

"I bet you meet a lot interesting people at the store."

"Not really. Sometimes we get the loons that like to stalk moms, but even they don't come around ever since I started working there."

"Oh, how come?"

"They're afraid of me."

He blinked at her. She was a lot like Haruhi. There was no way that she can induce fear in grown men. He laughed. Sincerely laughed. "That's cute."

She pouted. "I'm being serious! As a kid, my parents couldn't always protect me when a molester was running about, so they signed me up for defense classes. I was a fast learner, and an avid fighter, so I quickly became the toughest kid in my neighborhood. I still am. I just don't use it often since most of them have been arrested.

"I see...you should've taught Haruhi."

"I tried, but she never caught on. Plus, Ranka-san would never like the idea of his baby girl knowing how to fight. Me...I'm a special case."

 _Special case? What does she mean by that?_ "So, you seem to be getting the hang of being a hostess. How do you feel about it?"

"It's pretty fun. I didn't think I would get the attention of so many guys. It's a little overwhelming."

"How do you feel about Sakaki?"

She giggled at the question. "Why, are you jealous?"

 _Her too?!_ "No, I was just wondering."

"Well, he's really nice. I think he would be the type of guy that I could start liking. But, I think he's a little too nice for me. But, then again...I never dated for actual romance. It was always for my dad."

"Hmm...he seemed to have quite a bit of control over your social life."

"Yeah...I just wanna try again. See what I can actually get if I do things for myself. You should try it too."

"It doesn't benefit me."

"It will. Just stop thinking about your dad, and the company for a moment, and...and seize the day. It's feels so much better."

"I appreciate the advice, but I'm not too sure if it will work."

"You won't know until you try. You only live once."

"I guess you're right.

"But seriously, would you get jealous if I started dating Sakaki?"

He scoffed. "As if."

"Be honest."

"I refuse to answer that question. Anyway, have you noticed Haruhi's behavior?"

"Yeah, she's getting a little miffed about the girls hanging on Tamaki-senpai's arm."

"She doesn't realise it yet."

"Yup. She's jealous, and she likes him. She's just dense. Tamaki...he's an idiot."

"Oh, so you agree?"

She laughed. "Shut up. He gets possessive, and clingy. He blushes at the thought of her in a dress. He's like an open book. He's totally in love with Haruhi. The twins are, too, but Hikaru more than Kaoru. This is gonna be one hell of a ride once it all explodes out of proportion."

"Tamaki's right. You _do_ have a dirty mouth."

"Oh, whatever. It's not like you haven't sworn in your life."

"Good point. I hope you don't use that language in front of the little ones."

"Of course not! I know better. Besides, they're too cute to swear around them."

"You like children?"

"I love them. The daycare was my first job. It was then when I knew that I wanted to have children of my own."

"Your own children? You and Haruhi are like sisters."

"Heh, yeah. Do you plan to have children in your future?"

"Ah...yes, actually. I hope for children. I like the idea of hearing little feet running around the place."

"I didn't expect that. You seem like the type to only want them for an heir."

"Not really. I don't want to pressure my children to please me. I want them to do the things that I couldn't do."

She smiled at that. "Yeah, that's what I want too."

"You know, we've been to Haruhi's home. When will we visit your home?"

"What? That was really random, senpai."

"The idea of home just made me think of that."

"You're so weird."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

She stuck her tongue out at him, and he responded with the same action. _I'm acting like a child. This doesn't suit me at all._ She finished her work and was starting to pack her things when she looked outside. "Oh, damn it. It's already this dark, and I have to get to work."

"You're working a late shift tonight?"

"Yeah."

"I can take you home, then to work."

"Oh, I can't ask you to do that."

"I insist. I can't allow a young lady like yourself to walk alone on those dangerous streets. Whether you can defend yourself or not, I still don't feel comfortable with the idea. I won't take no for an answer."

She looked at him and sighed. "Fine."

"Good." He gathered his things and they went to the his car.

"Oh, jeez, that's expensive."

"Of course. I only get the best of the best."

"Rich bastard."

He chuckled and opened the door for her, watching as she slid in and he followed suit. "Tachibana, to Mitsu's apartment."

"Yes, Kyoya-sama."

"You know where I live?"

"Of course. I learned from your mother."

"It's gonna be the same as Ranka, huh?"

"Yup."

"Goddamn it."

Throughout the ride, they chatted idly about club activities and what their next theme would be. "The ladies liked the Arabian Nights theme. They all agreed to bring it back, so I was thinking about doing it again, but with you. I already have your costume done. We were thinking...belly dancers maybe?"

"Nope. Not gonna do it."

"Why not?"

"I am not showing my skin."

"But, everyone would love it."

"No."

"I'll wear one, too. We can be embarrassed together."

She raise an eyebrow. "You're serious."

"As the plague."

"Alright, I'll do it, if it's just to see you in that type of clothing."

He chuckled. "Deal?"

"Deal." They pulled up in front of he apartment and she quickly ran inside to change. Kyoya observed the area, taking special note for suspicious characters. When she came back out, he couldn't help thinking that he liked her in her work uniform as much as her school one. She slid into the car again and she gave Tachibana the address to her work. As he drove, Kyoya thought about the distance.

"This is quite a walk."

"Yeah, but it's necessary."

"You know, you can always ask me to take you to work. There's nothing wrong with it. I'm more than happy to do so."

"Really?"

"Of course."

She smiled. "Thank you, senpai."

"But, on one condition."

"What?"

"You have to be careful around Sakaki. I don't trust him."

"Really? He was really nice."

"Yes, but I've known him since elementary school. He's a playboy, and thinks only about getting laid."

"Then, why did you tell him about me?"

"Because he begged me to tell him about you, and his father is an important client of my father."

"It's all about the merit."

"I'm sorry. I should've thought about your well-being first."

"It's okay. I realised that he's kind of like Tamaki when it comes to the ladies, but in a bad way. I'll be careful."

"Thank you. I would hate it if something were to happen to you." _Where is this coming from?_

"Are you sure it's not your jealousy talking?"

He sighed. "Okay, I admit that I am a _tad_ jealous, but it's nothing serious."

"Aww, senpai, are you falling for me?"

"Wh-What?! No! That's preposterous!"

"Hey, hey, easy! It's a joke!" she laughed. "I was kidding. No need to get flustered." They pulled up in front of the store. "But..." she leaned up against him, her lips pressing against his ear. "your flustered face is actually pretty cute. I'd like to see it more often."

He felt delicious shivers travel down his spine. "W-We're here."

She giggled and looked at him, her eyes holding his, then travelling down to his lips. _What if..._ His eyes flickered to her lips, but before he could begin to lean in, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Thanks for the ride, senpai. My boss will take me home, so you go and get some rest. I can see the bags under your eyes. No computer, got it?" He nodded silently. She pulled away and stepped out of the car. "You know, you're an unexpectedly pure guy." And she flashed him a genuine smile that took his breath away, and left.

* * *

He lied in bed, staring at the ceiling. He could not describe what had happened that evening, but he would like to have that again. He wanted to do so many things to her, kissing included. His reaction to that little tease of hers was still present, but even more prominent now. He wanted to work on his laptop, do something about his frantic nerves, but as soon as he reached for it, Mitsu's words rang through his head. He sighed and smiled at her thoughtfulness. Even when she's teasing him, she could still read him. Suddenly, he wished she was there with him, snuggling against him, giving _him_ that same smile she gave him earlier.

 _What is wrong with me?_


	7. Nice Faces Don't Mean Nice Hearts

Ever since Mitsu's ride with Kyoya, she has waited for him by the end of the day so he could drop her off. As long as she kept her promise about being careful around Sakaki, she could remain Kyoya's riding buddy. However, even though she kept a wary eye on her regular guest, he had made no move whatsoever on her. He had been nothing but perfectly polite. At this point, she was starting to question if it was just Kyoya's jealousy talking.

"It's not _just_ my jealousy."

"Senpai, it seriously is. Why don't you just tell me to stop seeing him, then?"

"You know damn well how much I want to do that, but I can't because he is your guest. On top of that, he'll catch on to the fact that I'm jealous, and then there would be problems for both me and you. We can't have that."

"We have to keep up appearances."

"Exactly."

"But for now, I'm saying you're wrong."

"Go ahead, but when he does try something, don't say I didn't warn you."

"Fine."

"Speaking of trying anything, did any of those ex-boyfriends of yours try to do anything to you?"

"Oh, yeah. It wasn't a pleasant time, especially when I wasn't interested in them."

"Who would break it off first?"

"Me. I always felt guilty using them, so I ended it before they could ask for anything."

"That's good. So, you've never had sex?"

Her face exploded into flames. "K-Kyoya-senpai!"

He laughed. "I'm just kidding. You don't have to tell me."

"Good, because I won't tell you."

"Of course."

"You're so naughty, senpai."

He leaned closer and smirked into her ear. "Just imagine me in the bedroom." His hand squeezed her thigh, earning a mewl from the first-year. _Payback._ She covered her mouth, her blush deepening. "That's a cute face. I'd like to see that more often."

"Senpai, you bully."

"I know. I'm a big bully."

"At least you're honest."

"Oh, I can't have that now, can I?"

"You're impossible."

"I know."

* * *

"So, Mitsu-chan, are you working tomorrow?" Sakaki asked.

"Oh, no. I'm actually free. Why?"

"I wanted to take you out to dinner."

"Oh?"

"Oi, Sakaki! That's no fair!" one of the guests shouted. Kyoya had heard this and hoped that she would reject him. Unfortunately, he knew her answer.

"Um...sure, why not."

"Great! We can go after club activities."

"Alright."

The anger that built up in Kyoya's being was indescribable. The shadow of the little green monster that plagued him ever since she met Sakaki grew and he had to keep himself from getting out of his seat, or he would have to be held back.

"Senpai, are you okay?" Haruhi asked.

"No, I don't believe I am."

"Oh? How come?"

"I want to murder Sakaki."

"Because he asked Mitsu out?"

"No."

"Tell the truth."

He sighed. "Yes. I don't want him to go near her, but I can't say anything."

"Well, you could always confess your feelings to her."

"Out of the question."

"Forget about the merit, and think about the happiness."

"You too?"

"Yes. We all want you to be happy."

"I understand, but I won't be happy until I can-"

"No. Forget about your father for a bit. I know you like Mitsu. Why don't you just go after her? It would be better for you both."

"At least give me some time."

"Fine."

* * *

As Mitsu waited for Kyoya, she heard talking by the club room. They were familiar voices.

"She's so easy. After dinner tomorrow, I'll have her in my bed and screaming my name. I'll finally have something Ootori doesn't have."

Her eyes widened. _Sakaki-senpai?_

"I mean she's such a cutie."

"Yeah, but she's such an idiot. She's such a stick-in-the-mud too. But, once I get her a little tipsy, she'll be a rabbit in the sack. I mean have you seen her ass? It's so hot."

"You gotta share. I want a piece of that."

"Those other chumps think they have a chance with her against me? Ha, they're dreaming."

She felt bile rise to her throat. She did not expect this. Kyoya was right. She left, fuming. Kyoya's car was sitting out front, waiting for her. When she slid in, she didn't realise that Kyoya was in a bad mood as well, but only calmed when he saw her mood.

"Are you okay?"

"No. You were right."

"What?"

"You were right. Sakaki was an asshole."

"What do you mean? What did he do to you?"

"I was walking past the club room when I heard him talking to Hinomura about his date with me. He was gonna get me drunk and then have sex with me."

He blinked at her, unsure how to react. All he knew was that he was seriously going to kill the bastard. "Well, I would say 'I told you so', but I don't want to be mean." He pulled her into him. "I will deal with him."

"No, I want to deal with him myself."

"You are not going to harm him."

"I'm not. I have another idea."

"Do tell."

* * *

"I can't wait to for our date."

"Neither can I. But, I have a question, what drink did you have in mind to use to get me drunk?"

"Huh?"

"A Pinot Noir? Riesling? Carménère? Oh, how about a Burgundy?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard you talking to Hinomura about your plan to have sex with me."

"Wh-What?"

"You're jealous of Kyoya-senpai. Trying to one-up him, huh? And I was just the victim."

"What do you know? You're just a commoner."

"You know what? I hate liars. With a burning passion. The last time someone lied to me, I made him move to Europe." She stood up and walked to him. "You have such pretty face, but such an ugly heart."

"Disgusting," the twins said.

Haruhi shot him a glare. "A perverted liar."

He was shaking. Eyes were all on him. "Fuck you! You're just a stupid whore."

This earned shocked gasps from everyone. He stared at the first-year. She clicked her tongue, and she turned away from him. "Kyoya, please get rid of him before I do."

"Of course, _my princess."_ He approached his peer, a sadistic smile painting his face. "You are quite the playboy. I've kept record of your escapades. You know, I could always let your family know. Now, if you want this secret to be kept, you will leave this club, and never return. You will leave Mitsu alone. Am I clear?"

Sakaki grumbled. "Whatever."

"Goodbye. Oh, and tell Hinomura that he's banned as well."

He stood and glared at Mitsu. "I really did like you, you know. That part was true."

"Keep telling yourself that." She watched him leave, sighing as she lost her first regular. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to find Kimiko smiling. "Sakurazuka-san?"

"You have us. We're all here for you."

She smiled, tears in her eyes. "Thank you..."

"You should also thank Kyoya."

"Huh?" With that, the ladies pushed her towards the bespectacled host, while the other hosts pushed him towards her. She looked up at him, a blush on her face, giggling at his pink cheeks. He was about to look away, but she pulled him against her. "Your face is much too honest." She wrapped her arms around him, feeling him tense for only a moment, then relaxing and returning the hug.

"I'm glad. Only you can read it."

"Yeah. It's great. Thank you, Kyoya-senpai."

"Anything for you, princess." _My princess._


	8. Little Smiles, Bigger Frowns

**A/N - This is one of the darker chapters, so a trigger warning is in order: mentions of child abuse.**

* * *

Kyoya lied in bed, thinking about what happened earlier today. Since Mitsu was off tomorrow, that meant that he could visit her, and quite possibly bring the rest of the Host Club. He called Haruhi.

"Hello?"

"Haruhi. Were you busy?"

"No, I was studying."

"Oh, sorry to bother you."

"No, what's up?"

"Since we've visited your place so many times, I was thinking we could do the same for Mitsu."

"You just want to see her home, like Tamaki did."

"And if I do?"

"Stop denying it. You like Mitsu, and you want to see her at home. You want us to visit her."

"Yes."

"I'm down for it. I haven't been to her place in ages, and I bet everyone else would want to go."

"Excellent. Let's let the rest of the club know, but we can't tell Mitsu, or she'll go crazy."

"That's the truth."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

* * *

Mai watched her daughter get ready. "You're going to work?"

"Yeah. Rent's due next week, and we need the money. And I don't have anything better to do. Besides, I wanna see the little cuties."

"Of course. Alright." She kissed her forehead. "You're such a hard worker. Work hard, and say hi to Yuu-kun for me."

"Alright." She went to open the door, and found the Host Club standing there.

"Hi, Mitsu!" She slammed the door.

"Mitsu?" her mother called. "Who was that?"

"The devil."

"Oh, stop exaggerating. Open the door."

She groaned and opened the door, instantly being hugged by Tamaki, who was wailing something about his "second daughter" trying to kick him out. "Why the fuck are you here?!"

"Mama, Mitsu's saying those dirty words again!"

Kyoya stared at her and smirked. "Good job."

She only rolled her eyes. "Seriously, why are you here?"

"We were in the neighborhood and decided to stop by," Haruhi said.

"Lying is unbecoming of you, Haruhi."

"I know, sorry. We wanted to know where you lived, and I just wanted to come back here since it's been years."

"Well, as much as I appreciate it, I have to turn you away. I'm going to work."

"Eh?" Hikaru asked. "I thought you were off today."

"I was, but I called in and said I could come in today."

"Aww..."

"I want to see Mitsu-chan work!" Hani said.

"Guys-"

"Take them, Mitsu. It could be a learning experience," Mai said.

She shivered. "For a second, you sounded like Kyoya-senpai."

"Hello, Mai-san," said man smiled.

"Hello, Kyoya-kun. Now, off with all of you."

Mitsu groaned, but complied. "Alright, follow me."

"Actually, you can ride with us, it's so much better than walking," Kyoya offered.

She sighed. "Sure, why not?" They piled into the limo, and she told Tachibana where they were going.

"It's the daycare, right?"

"Yup." On the way there, Mitsu was bombarded by questions from the others, except for Mori, Haruhi, and Kyoya, trying to keep up with everyone. It was not a trying task, considering that she has to keep up with five-year-old boys and girls all the time. She found it endearing. When they arrived, she watched Yuu gawk at the limo in awe, and nearly pass out when she stepped out with Kyoya right behind her. "Yuu, stop being so dramatic. The children will be here soon, and I don't have time to drag your body back inside without getting scolded by Asakura-san... _again."_

"I'm sorry, but I can't help the fact that my super cute co-worker is stepping out of an expensive car with a bunch of good-looking guys in tow. You're trying to make me jealous."

"No."

"Come on, I know you like me."

"You're twenty-five, stop it. It's creepy. Mom says hi, by the way."

"Ah, she's not working today."

"Nope."

"She needs the rest."

"That's why I took today."

"And so do you."

"I'm fine."

"I worry, you know."

"I know, but it's unnecessary." She heard someone clear their throat, and she groaned inwardly. "Oh, Yuu, this is the Host Club. Everyone, this is Yuu, my co-worker."

"She talks quite a bit about you guys. It's great to finally have the pleasure of meeting the people that put a smile back on my baby girl's face."

"I'm not your baby girl, pedophile."

"You're so mean, Mimi."

"Good, maybe it'll get you to pull your own weight."

"Alright, enough of that," Tamaki said. "What do you do here?"

"Well, we greet the children and parents, and once everyone is inside, we have the children do a lot of crafts and play. We often help them, and teach them some things, and clean up after them. But, the best thing about it is their little smiles." Mitsu squealed at the thought. "I want one~!"

Kyoya chuckled, recalling their conversation about family. "You love children."

"With all my heart. They're like my family."

Tamaki smiled. "Can we help?"

"It depends on how many come in. The weekends always vary, but if there are a lot of children, then of course. Just wait inside. Everyone is arriving."

They all filed inside and nearly squealed in delight at the space. "Everything is so tiny!"

"Hey, keep it down in there. You're gonna scare the children!" Yuu said.

"Well said. Ah, Ryoma-kun, look at you! You've gotten so big!"

"Hehe, you always say that!"

"Because it's true! Ne, Sendo-san, don't you think he's gotten bigger again?"

Said man chuckled, bending down not only pat his son's head, but Mitsu's head as well. "Yeah, he has."

"Don't go treating me like a child."

"But, you're so cute."

"Go to work, you creeper. Ne, Ryoma-kun, go inside. There are some special guests that would like to meet you."

"Okay~!" And he ran inside, excited about the guests.

"Who?" Sendo asked.

"Friends from school. They thought I was off, and I forgot to tell them otherwise, so they came to my place...and my mom forced me to bring them, for a 'learning experience'."

He laughed. "I think it's good. You're opening up. Make sure they don't hurt my child."

"Oh, I don't think they will. That's an insult to their good nature."

"Heh, alright. I'm leaving."

"Bye. Have a good day at work!"

"I'll try!"

* * *

Kyoya watched through the window as Mitsu greeted every little child that came. Her smile was big, and she looked rather happy. He wanted to make her smile like that. Then, he looked at all the children that were running around and playing with some of the hosts. Some were using Mori as a jungle gym. He smiled. _I can't wait until it's my time._ He looked over at Mitsu and found her kneeling next to a particular little girl who looked rather sad. He came out and knelt with her.

"Why am I seeing such a pretty little princess frowning?"

She looked up at him and shook her head.

"It's okay, Hiromi-chan," Mitsu reassured.

"...Daddy got mad at me again."

"Again? What for?"

"F-For wetting the bed."

She sighed. "That's nothing to be ashamed of. You'll learn to grow out of it, okay? Now, go inside and play. It'll cheer you up."

"'Kay." Mitsu stared at her and smiled, then nudged her inside, but not before noticing something odd on the girl's shoulder. Kyoya caught it, too, but he kept silent. Once Hiromi was inside, he looked at Mitsu, her expression carefully blank.

"You saw it, too? Right, senpai?"

"Yes...that's a pretty large bruise she's sporting. It looks like she was attempting to cover it."

"That damn bastard..."

"Mitsu, are you certain that _that's_ the case?"

"I've seen it before, on a different child. Kyoya, I'm worried about her."

"You can't say anything until you prove it."

"Her dad's a drunkard."

"Oh. That explains a bit."

"I have to keep an eye on her."

"I'll help you."

* * *

Everyone was having a blast. The children enjoyed the company of the hosts, and Tamaki enjoyed the company of the children. Even Kyoya had let himself be taken by the little smiles that they had for everyone. Mitsu was busy picking up after everyone while Yuu was settling a dispute between two boys. It was a warm atmosphere.

"Alright, everyone! Remember, it's bento day! Let's show each other our bentos!"

"Yay!"

"Ne, Mimi-san, did you make a bento?" Ryoma asked.

"Of course I did! I wouldn't miss out on bento day for the world!" She watched as everyone got their boxes and opened them, making sure to take pictures for their wall. However, she noticed one person didn't have hers open. "Hiromi-chan?"

"My dad wouldn't make me a bento..."

"Wouldn't or couldn't?"

"Wouldn't."

She felt her blood begin to boil, but took a deep breath before she snapped. "Here, have mine. You have to eat."

"But, it's yours."

"I can share with Yuu. I want you to have a bento. And whenever bento day happens, remind me to make you one. I have plenty to make three."

"Okay...thank you."

"You're very welcome. Now, come on. Smile!" And there it was, the little smile that almost made her cry. "Aww, so cute!"

Kyoya came up behind her and looked at her. "Is everything alright?"

"Now it is. I'll tell you during their nap time."

As everyone ate, the hosts began to grumble about food.

"Mitsu, we're hungry!"

"Oh, I have more children to feed. Hani-senpai, didn't you bring cake?"

"Ah, yes! I forgot about it! We can eat that!"

"Don't let the children see, or you all will be fighting."

"We won't!"

"You're not gonna eat?" Kyoya asked.

"I'll eat when I get home."

"At least have some of the cake."

"Nah, I'm pretty sure Hani is finishing up my slice already. Man, he's a beast."

"Heh, I wouldn't be surprised if he has. At least let me buy you something to eat."

"No, don't worry about it. I'm fine. I might just steal from Yuu anyway."

Soon, the first yawn was heard. Then, the second one. Then, a third one. "Ah, nap time," Yuu smiled. He and Mitsu laid out the sleeping mats and led the children to their respective spot. Once everyone was asleep, he sighed. "Those guys can tucker someone out."

"Oh, yeah." Mitsu sat on the counter, leaning back and watching them sleep with warm eyes. "But, I would rather have this than anything in the world."

Kyoya smiled and leaned next to her. "What happened to Hiromi-chan?"

"Her dad wouldn't make her a bento, so she came without one. I just gave her mine and promised to make her one every bento day."

"You're a better parent to her than her own father."

"Yeah. Oh, she's up already?" She hopped down from the counter and went over to her. "What's wrong, Hiromi-chan?"

"I-I-I wet it again..."

"Oh, sweetie. Come here, let me see." She took the blanket and checked it, noticing that the wet spot was discolored. She put it in the nearby hamper and went to the bathroom to help change Hiromi. After that, she took her back to the room and sat her on her lap. "Now, Hiromi-chan, I want you to tell me everything that your dad did to you when he's mad, understand?"

"B-But, he'll be mad if I told you. He made me promise to not say anything."

"Not when one of my little ones are getting hurt. You can break this promise, and I swear he won't hurt you. Now, what does he do to you?" Kyoya sat with the two.

"H-He...hits me when he gets drunk. Sometimes when he's not. And he...he touches me in weird places. With more than his hands." Mitsu sucked in a breath, trying to calm herself.

"Alright. Yuu already set another blanket for you, you go take a nap."

"Okay." She watched her go back to her spot. Yuu came over to them.

"You've been keeping an eye on Hiromi more. What happened?"

"She's being abused, Yuu."

"We have to contact the police."

"I know."

"I can have my personal police arrest him," Kyoya suggested.

"No, I need our local police on this one. How fast can you get someone to run a test on the substance I found on the blanket?"

"Did you swab it?"

"Yeah."

"I can get it done before they leave."

"Get on it. I want that man behind bars and far from Hiromi."

* * *

Parents were confused as to why the police, Child Services, and a few others were here. Hiromi's father came in with a sour face, questioning the caretakers. "What's going on?"

"Takede-san, stay right there."

"Huh? What are you talking about, I want to take my daughter home."

"No. You're no longer allowed near Hiromi."

He glared at the little girl that was cowering behind the teen. "Hiromi, what did you do?"

"She told me the truth."

"Don't be ridiculous! I've never hit her! She was lying to you!"

"Well, considering that you knew exactly what we were talking about, I'd like to say she wasn't."

"And according to these tests, you've done way more than just hit her," Kyoya added.

He paled, then growled. He lunged for Hiromi, but Mitsu grabbed his arm and twisted it towards him. "You hit her, I hit you back." And she pushed him towards the police officers, who handcuffed him.

"It also says that she was supposed to go to her grandmother, not you. At least according to this case. You're looking at quite a few years for charges of kidnapping, abuse, and rape. My, my, you should've just let her go."

"Well, her grandmother's dead."

"I'm aware. That's why we're going to put her somewhere safe. Officers please take him away before Mitsu decides to cause serious damage to him." And with that, Takede was gone.

Mitsu sighed. "Alright, Hiromi-chan. This is Yamato, a very good friend of mine. He knows a place where all the little girls and boys like can go. You'll have an even bigger family."

"N-No, I wanna stay with Mitsu-chan!"

"Oh, I can't do that. I wish I could take you, but I'm not old enough."

"B-But..."

"Tell you what," Yamato said. "Mitsu will visit you whenever she can, and when the time comes, she can adopt you later."

"R-Really?"

"Yes," Mitsu said. "When I'm old enough, I can take you home. But, you have to promise me that you'll be good."

"Okay!"

She chuckled and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Good girl."

"You know," Yamato started. "We have to finish the process back at the church. She can stay with you until it's finished."

"That sounds perfect. What do you think?"

Hiromi smiled up at her, the biggest one she's done since they met. "I like it!" And Mitsu broke, tears finally rolling freely down her cheeks as she hugged the child that she'll soon call her daughter.

Once everything calmed down, and Hiromi was sleeping in the car, Kyoya came up behind her. "You did well."

"Thank you, senpai. But, if it wasn't for you, her father wouldn't be in a police car."

"I'm more than willing to help you." She smiled. "Let's have dinner together."

She blinked at him. "What?"

"Let's go out to dinner. You and your mother are off tomorrow, so it would work. We can bring something for Hiromi, too."

She thought about it. Then, blushed. "Alright."

* * *

 **A/N - I don't know why I did this, but I did. This chapter is pretty long. And I promise this one has a point to the story, especially to Mitsu. I swear I cried typing this. I apologize if I offended anyone (which means everyone)**


	9. Dinner With Mama

"Mimi, Haru-Haru and Hika-chan are here!"

Mitsu ran out of the kitchen to find said people were sitting on her couch. "Oh, no."

"Nice place," Hikaru said.

"Shove it. Why are you here?"

"To help you with your date."

"Really? Hmm, I was so _sure_ that I _only_ told Haruhi about it. How did you find out?"

Haruhi raised her hand. "I told him because he knows what to do when it comes to these things."

"You are going to be the end of me, woman."

"I'm sorry. Besides, Kaoru and Tamaki are helping out Kyoya, so you're not the only one suffering."

"Besides, your outfit for tonight is not nearly as bad as the your costume for the Arabian Nights theme."

"Ugh, mom save me."

"Nope," she said.

"Hi, Mai!" Haruhi grinned.

"Hi, Haruhi! You look so pretty!"

"Thank you."

"Ne, Hiromi-chan," Hikaru said. "Would you like to help us get your new mom ready for her date?"

"Yes, please!"

"Alright!"

* * *

Kyoya groaned as he watched Tamaki rummage through his closet. Kaoru was taking his measurements, already seeming to have decided on what he was going to wear.

"Then, why are you here?!"

"Moral support," Kaoru said.

"This is just a simple dinner. Nothing too over-the-top."

"But, this might be Mitsu's first real date. And we know that it's yours. It has to be special," Tamaki said.

"It's to help her relax after a long week of working. We know she damn well deserves it, especially after yesterday."

"You know, she could've told us."

"You guys would've come up with some crazy plan and made it even more of a pain in the ass for her. It was a delicate situation."

"That Mitsu handled roughly," Kaoru interjected

"She was keeping the bastard from touching Hiromi. Therefore, she needs this dinner so she can calm down a bit, and be refreshed. It's not a date."

"You keep telling yourself that."

"I'm letting you stay and help out of courtesy. I could easily kick you out."

"But, Mori's coming with the suit."

"Even Mori's in on this?"

"Of course. Hani is on his way Mitsu's so they can all go shopping."

"You really are impossible."

"Don't worry, once Hikaru's done with her, you'll thank us later."

"I'm genuinely terrified now."

* * *

Mitsu groaned at the dress. It showed way too much skin for her liking. "No. I don't like this one."

"Oh, come on, it looks sexy."

"No."

"The color's wrong," Hiromi said.

"Eh?"

"Dark purple, maybe an almost indigo color should work if you're looking to cool her skin. But, since she has a warm skin color, she should wear reds. It would nicely contrast her eyes. And if you're going for sexy, form-fitting is the way to go."

"Since when were you a fashion expert?"

"I get bored." That earned a laugh and a kiss from Mitsu. She looked through the racks and found something she liked. Dragging it to the teens, she held it up."This one."

"Hmm..." Hikaru pondered. "Try it on." Mitsu took it and changed. When she stepped out, she turned heads. Hikaru smirked at the sight. "This'll work."

"Um...are you sure?"

"Look for yourself."

Mitsu looked in the mirror, and blushed. "That's...that's what I look like?"

"You have a killer body, Mitsu. Why not flaunt it, especially for Kyoya?"

"Yeah, he'll definitely like it," Haruhi said. "And what do you think about it?"

"Well, um...I guess I like it..."

"Mimi will be the belle of the ball," Hiromi said.

"I'm not going to a ball, though."

"Dinner, ball, same difference."

"You're pretty sassy for a five-year-old," Hikaru said. She only grinned. "Mitsu, make her stop being so cute."

"Hiro-chan..."

"Yes?"

"Keep doing it."

"Mitsu!"

* * *

Kyoya stared at her door for about two minutes. He felt his nerves get the better of him. _It's just a friendly dinner. Not a date. There's nothing special behind it, no matter what Tamaki says._ He finally knocked on the door, and when it opened, he swore his heart stopped. There she was, standing in a long burgundy formal gown, her hair curled and flowing down her form like a waterfall. The dress hugged her every curve just right, teasing and tempting him to simply tear it off and worship her body. Her make-up was light, the only thing that stood out was her deep red lipstick that made him want to suck on her plump lips. _She is going to be the death of me. Hikaru must've picked this out._

"You ready to go?"

"Ah, yes." He took her hand and led her to his car, but before she slipped in, they heard a shout from the apartment.

"Have fun, mama! Kyo-nii must be on his best behavior!" Hiromi shouted.

She chuckled. "I will, little one. And I'll make sure Kyo-nii is a good boy." She slid in with Kyoya following suit.

"Hiromi seems to be excited."

"Yeah, Haruhi wanted to watch her so my mom can sleep. And Hiromi has always asked if I ever had any fun, so she was even more excited when I told her you were taking me to dinner."

"Just like any child would for a single mom."

"Hey, I'm not her mom, yet."

"Of course."

"You know, she was really happy when I told her it was you. You know what she said? 'Kyo-nii has a big heart.' I asked her 'how big', and she held her arms out wide and said 'Thiiiiiis big!' You've really made an impression on her."

"I see. I'm glad she likes me."

"Me too."

When they arrived at the restaurant, Mitsu paled. She forgot that it was supposed to be a high class place, and that she was going to be surrounded by wealthy people. It was one thing dealing with rich students, it was another thing entirely dealing with rich adults. "Mitsu?"

"I'm scared."

"It's okay. I'm right here." He stepped out the car and held his hand out to her. She took it and stepped out, earning a few glances from the other guests. She stayed close to him, trying to disappear into him. He smiled gently at her and leaned down by her ear. "You look simply ravishing this evening." She turned redder than her lipstick, and looked straight up at him, pouting at the smirk he was sporting. She then smiled, her nerves finally calming themselves.

"Hiromi picked this dress out. And you don't look so bad either, senpai." He blinked at her, then chuckled and led her inside. He decided to question her later about it.

Mitsu caught the eyes of many guests still, but she ignored them. They were led to their table and given their menus. When she looked at hers, she only felt more nervous. _This is some expensive stuff._

"Would you like to have what I'm having?"

"That would make things easier."

He chuckled. "It's okay to be nervous. It's an overwhelming feeling, being here."

"Just a bit. We're dining in L'Osier, of course I'm gonna be overwhelmed. But, you know what? I'm gonna be a little adventurous."

Their waiter arrived. "Good evening, _mademoiselle_ , _monsieur._ Have you decided on an appetizer to start off your meal?"

"Mitsu?"

"Oh, I would like the duck foie gras for the appetizer."

"And for the meal?"

"The blue lobster."

"Excellent choice. And you, sir?"

"I would like the duck as well for the appetizer, but the Akaushi beef fillet from Kumamoto."

"Of course." Mitsu watched him leave.

"The blue lobster?"

"Too much?"

"Oh, no. I just never pegged you to know anything about it."

"Oh, you know so little about me, senpai."

He chuckled. "Well then...educate me."

There was something about the little glint in his eye that made her nearly shiver in delight. Maybe it was the underlying innuendo within his comment, or just how he looked that evening, but Kyoya seemed to be...seductive. "Well, fine cuisine is a guilty pleasure of mine. It's more of watching how it's done that gets me. I've never tasted anything so expensive, so I have to be a little indulgent for tonight."

"But, according to Haruhi, your cooking should be meant for high-class restaurants. You could even open your own."

"Eh, it's not really what I want to do. But, I do want to learn from a master, even if it's just one thing. And the blue lobster is such a rare chance. I had to take it. The foie gras is so common that I really should've asked for the white asparagus. But, oh well."

"Heh, you're a food connoisseur."

"Pretty much. What about you? What guilty pleasure does Mama have?"

"Really now? You're using that?"

"I think it's cute."

"In Tamaki's eyes."

"Oh, whatever. Well?"

He looked away, his cheeks turning their dusty pink. "Painting."

"You paint?"

"Yes."

"Wow, I never saw that coming. How often do you paint?"

"Not often. I found it to be a useless skill, even though I learned so I could one-up my brothers."

"Kyoya...you love painting."

"...And if I do?"

"Then, don't throw it away. Even if it's not gonna do anything for you in the future, at least use it as an outlet. To express yourself. To be honest, I would love to see one of your works."

"Only if you promise to cook for me."

"Only you, or the Host Club?"

"Whichever comes first."

"Deal."

After the appetizers, Mitsu stared at her food in awe. She did not know whether to take a picture of it, or just stare. Kyoya was already starting to eat when he noticed her dilemma. The waiter stood and stared, concerned. "Is something wrong with the food, miss?"

"Yes. It looks too good to eat." The two blinked at her. She was completely serious. Not a hint of amusement in her face.

Kyoya had to set his fork down and cover his face as he struggled to keep from laughing too loudly. _She is too cute._ "It's-It's still okay to eat it, you know."

The waiter had to keep his composure at this. _Definitely a commoner._ "I'll let the chef know that you appreciate the presentation."

"I'm sorry, I just thought that..."

"It is quite alright, miss. Enjoy your food."

"Thank you." She took a bite, and her face showed utter bliss. _Too good. I can't believe I'm eating a blue lobster!_

"It's that good, right?"

"Mm-hm..."

"You're certainly enjoying yourself."

* * *

Once they were done, Kyoya paid the bill, and the two got up to leave. Mitsu felt a little lighter and a smile was present on her lips. It was a good night for them both. That was, until they saw someone that they did not expect.

"Ah, Ootori-kun, what a pleasant surprise."

"Imagawa-san, it is quite a surprise. Are you here with your...wife?"

"Yes, but she's in the bathroom at the moment. I wasn't aware that you were going to be here. Especially with this young lady." Mitsu did not meet his eyes. She was starting to feel nauseous, and worried that all that good food was going to go to waste. "Aren't you going to greet me?"

She hesitated, but she felt Kyoya place a hand on her lower back, rubbing it gently. "Good evening...father."

"How do you two know each other?"

"I'm afraid we have to get going. It was good seeing you again," Kyoya said, and the two all but rushed out the restaurant. He helped her into the car. "Tachibana, to Mitsu's."

"Yes, Kyoya-sama."

"I didn't think I would ever see him again."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know he was going to be there."

"You couldn't have known. Thanks for getting me out of there."

"Of course."

"So much for a relaxing evening."

"It was worth a shot."

"But...I did get to eat some blue lobster."

He chuckled. "That you did." He put an arm around her. "I'll make sure he doesn't come anywhere near you."

"As much as I'd like to believe that, I don't think staying away from him is an option. I'll have to face him eventually."

"Well, I'll be with you every step of the way."


	10. Daddy Issues

His wife came out as he watched the couple leave the restaurant. "What's wrong darling? You're staring off to space."

"I just ran into Ootori's third son."

"Oh? What was he doing here?"

"Apparently on a date."

"A date? With who?"

"You won't believe who it is. My daughter."

"Eh? That brat?"

"Hey, she may be a brat, but she's still my daughter. I wonder how those two even met."

"You told me that she used her charms to date all those rich boys. Maybe that's what happened."

"But, the two should be going to two completely different schools. There is no way that they could have met. Hmm...I should look into this."

"Ah, he goes to Ouran, right? Ryuko could get some information about the girl."

"Maybe. It would difficult to get him to talk."

"We can still try."

* * *

Mitsu walked in to find Hiromi and Mitsu sleeping on the couch. She smiled, but was surprised by not only the fact Kyoya followed her in, but the fact that he picked her up and carried her to her room, and laid her on the bed. Even more surprising was the little kiss he placed on her forehead, something only a father would do to his child. She walked up behind him and smiled, putting her head on his shoulder, or his arm in her case. His hand touched her lower back, just like before.

"Your father is gonna be an issue."

"I know. He doesn't know that I go to Ouran."

"He'll find out eventually. And once he realizes that, he'll make both out lives hell."

"Guys?" The two turned to find Haruhi leaning at the doorway. "You should've woken me up."

"Sorry, but we didn't want to bother you."

"Mitsu? Are you in?" Mai called.

"Yeah, I'm in my room." They waited until she came in and saw the two.

"What' wrong, Mitsu?"

"I saw dad."

"What?" Mai glared at Kyoya, but he held up his hands in defense.

"I had know idea he was going to be at the restaurant."

"Seriously, mom, he didn't know."

"What did he say?"

"Some pleasantries, then he saw me and asked me to greet him. Then, he asked how we knew each other but we left before answering. We can't tell him that I go to Ouran, or he'll make life hell."

"They have a daughter. Imagawa Ryuko, a spoiled brat if you asked me, and they want me to marry her. They may have her ask me about Mitsu. We need to know what we should do."

"I was working as a server at a small dinner gathering of you father's. I think it was when your he and Daichi decided to merge companies and families through marriage. They were meeting Ryuko, and believe me, I thought she was a bit of a brat. You're father was a little iffy about it, but since this would do good to the business, he said yes to the engagement. Now, Ryuko said something interesting. She said she would take her father to Ouran so he could see you in action. This means that she could bring him tomorrow, and I don't think I'm prepared to have him get that close to Mitsu again."

"Then, I could have my guards watch from afar."

"No. I want someone I know close to her. I'm sure that your guards a very efficient, but maybe a few friends from my childhood should be best."

"Yamato and Kazuki?" Mitsu asked.

"Yes. They know how to handle these situations. And I think it would be so they can not only protect you, but also prevent you from doing anything crazy."

"Okay."

"I'll let the school know immediately. Imagawa is not above using outside force when it comes to getting what he wants."

"Alright, thank you Kyoya. Should the other hosts know?"

"It would be best, but I don't think it would be wise to involve everyone in this. "

"We'll tell them if it's absolutely necessary."

"Ah, I'll have Yuu watch Hiromi when we're at school. I can't have him find out about her."

"Yes. With that said, I think it would be best to head home. Haruhi, would you like a ride?"

"Oh, I'm staying over. But, thanks anyway."

"Alright."

"Let me walk you to the door," Mitsu said. The two walked to the door, and she sighed. "Thanks for tonight. I had fun."

"Me too. Ah, I almost forgot to ask about the dress. Hiromi seriously picked it out?"

"Yeah. She thought it was so much better than what Hikaru picked. Apparently she's a little fashionista."

He chuckled and leaned down so his lips were right next to her ear. "Well, she should dress you more often."

"K-Kyoya!"

He laughed and took her hand, squeezing it. "I'll get going now."

"It feels like you don't want to though."

"Not particularly, but I have no choice. I'll make sure your'e safe tomorrow. I'll protect you."

She blushed and nodded. "Night."

"Good night." Reluctantly, he let go of her hand and left, leaving Mitsu at the mercy of a questioning Haruhi.

"Haruhi..."

"I know that look. You _like_ him, don't you?"

"So what?"

"Come on, you have a chance. He doesn't want to marry that Ryuko girl, meaning that he's still technically single."

"There's nothing to gain from dating me."

"I don't think he sees it that way. He asked you out to dinner, then he offered to help you out with your dad, even though it may ruin whatever chance at success with his father. He's doing a lot for _your_ benefit. Maybe this is what you guys need."

"Well, what about you and Tamaki?"

The blush on Haruhi's face was too cute. "Wh-What do you mean?"

"You like him, I can tell."

"I...I don't."

"Haruhi..."

"Mitsu..."

"Haruhi..."

"Mitsu..."

"Child, if you don't tell me the truth, I will lock you in a room with him."

"No..."

"Haruchii..."

"I'm not sure...it gets awkward when I see those girls around him. I feel strangely angry about it. It's not necessarily normal for me to be like that."

"Ah, so you've noticed it. That's a start. But, you're so hopelessly dense about these kinds of things. Tamaki's an idiot about it. Thinking his love is a 'fatherly' thing. Well, contemplate it for a bit. Then tell me what your thoughts are on the matter."

"O...Okay..."

"Alright. Let's go to bed, I'm exhausted, and I bet you are too, since Hiromi must've gone crazy."

"I didn't mind it. I love the kid."

"Me too."

* * *

Students stared as Mitsu walked to class, her new "bodyguards" following her. She was certain that they knew that this was going to happen, but it still made her uncomfortable. "Can you guys be any more obvious?"

"Sorry," Yamato said. "It's kind of hard for us to be stealthy when your dad could be in the area."

"Exactly," Kazuki added. "Besides, we find it better to be in plain sight. That way, we can deter anyone that wishes ill upon you."

She groaned as she entered the classroom with Haruhi next to her. The twins looked over and nearly gawked at the men behind the hostess. "Who are they?"

"Friends of mine. They wanted to check on me, and see how I'm doing school."

"Oh. Well, okay."

She took her seat and sighed. _Today's gonna be hell._

Club activities began as usual, as everyone went to their spots. The guests were a little wary about the strange men, but they got over it and focused on their hosts. Kyoya watched as Mitsu entertained her guests, and chuckled at Yamato's reactions to their advances towards her.

"You see, daddy, this is the Host Club. Kyoya is vice-president," a voice giggled. He froze as he recognized the voice. He walked over to the door where he found Ryuko and Imagawa-san, his blood beginning to boil. Mitsu had noticed this, too, and her guards tensed, ready to protect her.

"Ah, Kyoya-kun, we meet again."

"Indeed."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"It's not really something to discuss."

"I beg to differ, especially when you're going to be engaged to my little Ryuko. Did she seduce you?"

"No."

"It's quite rude to lie."

"And it's quite rude to interrogate someone that doesn't need it." Daichi stared wide-eyed as Mitsu walked up next to Kyoya. She was wearing the Ouran uniform.

 _She goes here?_ He recovered from his shock, and smirked. "Hello, Mitsu."

"Hello, father."


	11. This is War

Daichi could not believe his eyes. Mitsu, was a student here. That must explain her knowing Kyoya. He knew she was best friends with Haruhi, so it was only natural that she would befriend her friends. But, what was she doing here?

"I wasn't aware that you're a student here."

"Of course not, you weren't supposed to know. Now, what is your business here?"

"Ryuko wanted me to see what Kyoya does. He manages this club, correct?"

"For the most part."

"And your role?"

"A hostess."

"Hmph, as expected."

"Oh, whatever. I don't have any business with you."

"I do have a request."

"And that is?"

"Stop all contact with Kyoya. He has no need for you."

 _What a thing to say to his own child._ "I'm afraid that will not be possible," Kyoya said.

"Oh?"

"The president and I have been thinking about having the club go co-ed, and we decided to have a test run with Mitsu. She has brought close to seventy-five new guests and regulars here, and that number is steadily growing. She's has become as valuable as the rest of the hosts. Now, if you're not here to request a host, then I suggest you leave."

 _Kyoya's losing his patience,_ Mitsu thought. _I'm worried he'll say something that'll he'll regret._ "Kyoya, he may not be good company, but he is still a guest. I think it would be better if we treated him as such."

"For once she's right. You should listen to her, Ootori-kun. Entertain my daughter, and I shall request Mitsu."

 _Damn it._ "By your leave." And he led Ryuko to his spot in the club room, but not before turning to everyone else. "As you were." And everyone went back to their previous activities. Mitsu led her father to her spot and poured him tea and set a tray of snacks in front of him.

"By your leave." She sat in front of him. She noticed Yamato and Kazuki fidget, they wanted to hurt Daichi.

"How are your studies?"

"They're going well."

"What class are you in?"

"Class A."

"I see...in a better class than my own Ryuko." He chuckled and leaned towards his daughter. "Leave Ouran."

"What?"

"You have no place here. It's impossible to think that _you_ of all people could be an honor student. You're a poor woman in a rich man's world, there's no room for you."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I'm here on scholarship, and I intend on taking advantage of this opportunity and study hard to be a psychiatrist. I don't plan to give that up, and you can't make me."

"I can most certainly try."

"Then, you're in for a rude awakening if you think you can force me to leave."

"Oh? I have my ways. Your family has no power, and there's nothing you can do stop me."

"But I can sure as hell try."

"How's the little one?"

"What?"

"What's her name? Hiromi? It would be a shame if something happened to her, especially after getting her away from that dreadful father of hers."

Mitsu's vision was framing red. He knew about her. He knew about her deciding to take her in when the time was right. "What have you done with her?"

"Oh, I haven't done anything. But, I think she would be good as insurance."

Mitsu stood to her feet. "Leave. Now."

"I'm sorry, but I'm the guest."

"And not a very good one. You're family is going to go bankrupt, and the only way to save it is by merging with the Ootori Group. You think you have any leverage? I don't think so." She leaned over the table. "Come near my daughter, I'll ruin you. I have enough to destroy your life."

He smirked. "Not when I have friend of mine taking care of her."

She froze. "No...no, no, no! Yamato, Kazuki!"

"Got it." She bolted for the door, but not before running into Mori. She stared into his eyes.

"Mitsu..."

"I have to go. I really have to go. Like now."

"What's wrong?"

"I have to go. Hiromi. I have to go." Tears pricked her eyes as she felt the oncoming panic attack. Mori let her go and she sprinted out the door without a second thought. Her guards followed closely after. Kyoya walked over to Mori, concern on his face.

"What happened?"

"Hiromi."

This shocked Kyoya to the bone. _THE BASTARD HAS HER!_ "I have to go." And with that, he ran out the club room, already on the phone yelling for Tachibana to send his special task force to track down Hiromi while also ordering him to pick him up and track Mitsu.

Daichi smiled at this. _She loves children. There's no way she won't do anything if it meant hurting her precious 'daughter'._

"Excuse me?" He looked up to find Haruhi glaring at him.

"Ah, Haruhi, it's so nice to see you again. How's your father?"

"Please leave. Your behavior will not be tolerated within the club. Please take Miss Ryuko as well, and do not return."

"You have no authority over me."

"No, but I do," Tamaki said. "Being the son of the chairman, you have no right to say no to me. I hereby ban you from the Host Club. Anyone that harms my friends is not welcome. Please leave. You are a nuisance."

Haruhi cringed at his words. _Even he can have a sharp tongue._

"Fine. I didn't like it here anyways. But, considering that you're defending Mitsu, you all are my enemies." With that, he and Ryuko left, leaving the rest of the club members to stand and simmer.

"Attention everyone. I'm afraid I have to close the club until further notice. I apologize." He watched as the ladies left showing their understanding and wished the club good luck, their support and spirit helping to ignite the spirit within the members. Once the they all left, he pulled out his phone and dialed Kyoya. The line rang continuously, but no one answered. "Damn it. Mori-senpai, Hani-senpai, we need to locate them. Something is terribly wrong. I'll try Tachibana." He dialed the number of Kyoya's personal guard and sighed in relief when he picked on the first ring. "Tachibana, thank god you answered. Where's Kyoya?"

"He went with Miss Mitsu to retrieve Miss Hiromi. They seemed pretty pressed on not letting Master Tamaki and his friends get involved. She said this was her fight. She even argued with Master Kyoya to stay. Yet, he managed to convince her to let him and his secret police to come with her. She only allowed it on the condition that she is armed and he is properly protected. It seems she knows the person that has Miss Hiromi."

"Oh, dear! Forget what Kyoya said, we're coming!"

"I highly advise against it. What if something happened to you and the others?"

"Never mind that, tell me your location, that's an order."

* * *

Mitsu stared at Yamato and Kazuki, then at Kyoya. She abandoned her school uniform for a baggy pair of pants, a tank top, and combat boots. She wore the bulletproof vest like everyone else, and held her firearm at the ready. She was intent on getting Hiromi back, no matter what it took. Kyoya was willing to do the same. She made a move to sneak towards the door that she learned was where Hiromi was. She looked at everyone and nodded, then she kicked down the door and found the man she had met years ago, touching Hiromi.

"Step away from her, Yuichi."

"Now, why would I do that?"

"Because you're outnumbered and cornered."

"Are you sure?"

"There's another team right by your escape route, the entire area is surrounded," Kyoya added.

"Heh, if you want her alive, I'd suggest that you get back."

Mitsu growled. Her patience was wearing thin, and her finger was close to squeezing the trigger. "Stop playing games."

"I would listen to her. She's ready to shoot you," Yamato said. "And none of us will try to stop her."

"Oh? She won't. She never could." His hands moved from Hiromi's head to her shoulder, his fingers brushing underneath the collar of her shirt. At the sight, Mitsu snapped and lunged at him, forcing him to the ground and restraining him with her body. Her right arm was pressed to his throat while her left hand held the gun that was pressed to his temple.

"I don't have to shoot you. I can seriously hurt you with the need of a weapon. Do want to test that theory?" She saw the fear in his eyes and smirked. "I thought not. Alright boys, he's all yours." She let him so that everyone else can take him. She rushed to Hiromi and untied her, and was instantly struggling to breathe when she hugged, burying her face into her neck. "Shh...I'm here Hiromi."

"Mama..." The tears came and she squeezed the five-year-old with all her might.

"My baby..." Kyoya approached the two, wrapping his arms around them.

"Thank god we found you." He placed a kiss on her forehead. "Come on, let's get you out of here." He took her into his arms and helped Mitsu up and the trio left the building. When they came out, they found the rest of the Host Club members.

"Mitsu, Kyoya! Thank god you're okay!"

"Tamaki-senpai? Everyone? What are you doing here," Mitsu asked.

"I think I know." Kyoya eyed Tachibana, who only looked away from his young master's gaze.

"Come on, we're going home," Haruhi said.

"Wait. We can't. Imagawa knows where we live, and where I work. He might target my mom next. We're not safe there," Mitsu said.

"That's an easy fix," Kyoya said.

"What do you mean?"

"You can live with me."

"Out of the question."

"Mitsu, my home is quite possibly your best bet. Your mother already knows my father, and I can smooth it over with him. For now, you, Hiromi, and your mother will stay at my villa in Karuizawa. I will stay with you as well."

"Senpai-"

"That's final."

She sighed and looked at Hiromi. "Looks like we're moving."

"Oh. Okay."

"Everything will be okay. As for Imagawa...he has decided to hit me where it hurts. Now, I know what he wants. This is war."

Kyoya nodded. _This is war._

* * *

 **A/N - Hiromi can't get break, the poor baby. I hate myself for it, but I promise this is the last time she'll be a target.**


	12. A Break

**A/N - Sorry for being so late with this update! DX This chapter is dedicated to GirlGuest, I want to thank her for her reviews and being an avid reader to this story.**

* * *

"Wow, this is so big!" Hiromi shouted, deciding to run around the spacious sitting room. Mitsu and her mother chuckled at the sight while Kyoya directed his servants in where they should put the luggage.

"Kyoya-kun, I don't know how to thank you enough for this," Mai said.

"It's my pleasure. You are need of protection, and I'm willing to provide."

"You didn't give the others a chance to even offer their homes."

"It was either Mori or Hani-senpai's home, or mine. I don't think I would be comfortable unless you all are under the surveillance of my guards and me. I trust the others as they are my friends, but I feel like this something that I should do. This issue is between Imagawa and Mitsu and I. I don't want to involve anyone else."

"But, I think they have to be involved somehow. Haruhi is involved. She knows to a much larger extent as to what's going on," Mitsu said. "She may tell them, and then everyone's gonna be in on it. I think it would be for the best, though."

"You may be right. But, let's give it time. Right now, you deserve a break."

"What about school?"

"I'll have someone send the work that you'll be missing. Mai, you're on leave until further notice. Now, how about we get you to your rooms, and you can get some rest."

"I don't wanna rest," Hiromi said. Kyoya only chuckled and picked her up.

"I think it would be best. Let me take you and Mitsu to your room." He carried her upstairs with said woman following behind him. He laid Hiromi onto the bed, and she hugged him close, giving him a peck on the cheek. He smiled and kissed her forehead, watching her fall asleep. Mitsu smiled at the display.

"She really likes you."

"Heh, not as much as she loves you."

"You'll make a wonderful father someday."

"And you a mother. You're already doing an amazing job. I've never seen someone, mother or not, risk her future for anything. You commanded my secret police, and handled the man well. You're amazing."

"I didn't expect you to come with me. I wanted you to wait in the car, but you refused."

"I love Hiromi as much as you do. Of course I would do that. You need to rest too."

"I don't think I can. I'm scared if I close my eyes, I'll see Hiromi and Yuichi again. I don't want that. I don't think I'll be strong enough to handle that."

"I'm right here." He pulled her into his arms before he could tell himself not to. "You can talk to me about anything. I'll listen, and I'll be your strength. I told you, I'll be with you every step of the way. You're not alone."

"S-Senpai..." He felt her shaking and heard her small sobs.

"Mitsu, look at me." She hid her face deeper into his shirt. _"Look at me."_ He lifted her face and stared into her oceanic eyes. "I will do anything for you. You can count on me." He cupped her face. _She's so beautiful. Why am I doing this? What is there to gain from this?_ He wiped away her tears and she whimpered. He smiled. _Everything._ He leaned closer and pressed his lips to hers. She clutched his shirt, sighing against him. His body tingled, making him deepen the kiss and taking her arms so they can wrap around his neck. He pulled away and watched as she tried to catch her breath. He kissed her neck and heard her sigh.

"Senpai..."

"Kyoya. No more senpai."

"K-Kyoya..." He smiled and kissed her again.

"We should sleep. It's been a long day."

"Yeah." She slipped into bed with Hiromi, while Kyoya climbed into it on the other side. "Sen-Kyoya?"

"I don't feel like walking all the way to my room. Besides..." He looked at the little girl in between them. "this is so much better."

Mitsu smiled and reached over to touch his cheek. "Yeah, I like this better."

He kissed her palm. "Sleep."

* * *

Mai walked into the bedroom, unprepared for the sight before her. She did not expect to see Kyoya and Mitsu sleeping in the bed with Hiromi in between them. It reminded her of young parents sleeping in the same bed. _They really like each other huh? His father is going to be a problem with them. Looks like I need to contact my father. I hope he's willing to speak to me._

"Mai-san?"

She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard the voice of the youngest Ootori. "Kyoya..."

"I apologize. I should not have easily allowed myself into your daughter's bed."

"Oh, don't worry about it. Besides, she wouldn't have let anything happen."

"I see."

"If you want to be with her, you're gonna go through hell, you're aware of that, yes?"

"I'm aware."

"Then, this means you will have to prove yourself to someone."

"I hope it's not Imagawa."

"Oh, hell no. My father."

"Your...father?"

She sighed. "Come and sit with me downstairs. I have something to tell you."

...

They sat in the sitting room, Kyoya watching the mother fiddle with her cup of tea. "Well?"

"I'm surprised that you do not recognize the name."

"What?"

"Fukumoto. It's not a name to sneeze at. Does Fukumoto Ryuichi ring a bell?"

"Yes, but what does this have to do with-" his eyes widened. "You're his daughter."

"Yes."

"But, I was unaware of it. He said he only had a son."

"That was because he disowned me for loving Daichi. He warned me about him, but I refused to listen. The only way I could go back is if I asked for forgiveness and proved my worth. That is what I plan to do."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Your father is not going to approve of a relationship between you and Mitsu. However, once he finds out that Mitsu is the granddaughter and heiress to the Fukumoto Company, then he would have no choice but to allow it. This could be good for us both. You merge with Fukumoto, and you can prove yourself to your father. Daichi can be put down. I think it would be good. But, in order to do that, you have to prove yourself to my father."

"But, what would Mitsu say to this?"

"We'll speak to her about it. Now, do you think you're up for the challenge?"

He thought about it. He was surprised that he didn't feel so conflicted about the fact that he had to impress two fathers, both very difficult to please. In fact, he was more willing to prove himself to Fukumoto, than his own father, seeing that as something that could wait. Mitsu was far more important than his father. He smirked. _So this is what it feels like to do something for myself? I like it._ "Absolutely."

* * *

"Why don't we go for ice cream? It would be nice to enjoy this beautiful day," Mitsu said."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, and we can take Hiromi. She wanted us to have some fun. Ne, Hiromi?"

"Yeah! Let's get some ice cream!"

Kyoya smiled. "Well, if the beautiful princess so wishes, than I have no choice but to obey." He stood up and took Mitsu's hand. "Shall we, my queen?"

"Yes, we shall." The couple left the villa with their little princess in tow, jumping with excitement at the fact that she was somewhere new. They held each hand, enjoying her giggles and smiles. No one would ever guess that she was a victim of child abuse and kidnapping. The group attracted quite a bit of attention, as no one has ever seen such a young family, but their smiles made them seeM older than high school students. "This is so much better than just staying home."

"Yes, it is. Especially when we have Hiro-chan running around."

"Makes me feel like an actual mother."

"Well, you will be, rather soon, actually."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your mother was talking about calling your grandfather."

"Ah. I was wondering when this will happen."

"You knew about your lineage?"

"Of course. It was one of the first things I learned from my mom. I asked her about her family, and she told me. It seems like it's gotten to the point where she needs to take back the power that the Fukumoto name holds."

"She also thought about merging the families. It would be good for us both."

"Yeah, I thought that, too."

"I didn't want to do this for my father. I wanted to do this for you. I wanted to make sure that you were taken care of. Both you and Hiromi."

"You're doing this for yourself, too."

He blinked, and smiled, pulling her to his side and placing a kiss on her temple. "Yeah, I guess so. I plan to have you for the rest of my life, therefore I gotta do things that will make things right, even if it means impressing your grandfather."

"This means a lot to me."

"It means a lot to me as well. I want a future with you, and Hiromi, and I will do anything for it." He chuckled at her blushing face. "You will be an Ootori."

"Or _you'll_ be a Fukumoto."

"Heh, good point."

"Kyoya! Mitsu!" a voice called out. The two groaned as they recognized the bright and obnoxious voice of Tamaki. They turned to find not only him, but the rest of the club.

"Oh, no..."

"Why didn't you call us? Daddy was so worried sick!"

"Tamaki, not now. Can't you see we're relaxing?"

"But, Daddy wanted to see Mommy dearest, and his lovely second daughter."

Mitsu only shivered. "That's just creepy."

"Wait..." Hiromi began. She looked confused. "You got it wrong. You're not the daddy. Kyo-chan is the daddy and Mimi-chan is the mommy. You're the uncle."

With that, Tamaki proceeded to sulk in a nearby alley while the twins laughed and patted her head. "She's gonna do great as our niece. You got a great kid, Mitsu."

She smiled sweetly at the thought of her being the mommy with Kyoya as the daddy. "Yeah..." She held Kyoya's hand tighter. "she is."


	13. Her Story

Mai stared as her father sipped at his tea, his expression unreadable. Her conversation with him over the phone was rather vague, and she caught that she was allowed to come by his home. She had sat in front of him for about fifteen minutes, waiting for him to say something.

"So, you've come to ask for forgiveness."

"Yes, father."

"Hmm...now, why should I forgive you after you blatantly disobeyed me when I told you to stop all interaction with that man?"

"Because I realized the errors to my ways, and I have no one to turn to, especially now."

"Do you think you're worth it?"

"No, I do not. I've spent the past fifteen years raising my only daughter, making sure she did well. But, I failed as a mother, failed to protect her from the most dangerous person in her life and that is Daichi. I worked while he watched her, and I should've been more adamant in his finding a stable job so I could've been a stay-at-home mom. He forced her to try to make a name of himself, and that led her to live a childhood of deceit and fraud. And she tried to make herself a child worth having, and it was my fault. All because I married him. I apologize to her every night because of it."

"What is your profession?"

"I own a bakery, but since it does not get good business, I work for Mr. Ootori. Mitsu works as well, two jobs in fact, while also being a full-time student at Ouran Academy."

"She attends Ouran? How did that happen?"

"She applied for the honor scholarship and got it. She's the second honor student there."

"The first?"

"Fujioka Haruhi."

"Ah, she's going there, too?"

"You know her?"

"I'm aware of their friendship. Believe it or not, I do keep an eye on you. I may have disowned you, but I still love you as you are my only daughter, and my baby girl."

Mai blinked at him, surprised by his words. She had never heard him tell her that, not even once, and it made her feel like a fool for leaving. Tears stung her eyes. "F-Father..."

"Come, Mai. I've forgiven you a long time ago. Come back home to your family." He stood and approached her, a smile present on his face. He pulled her into his embrace and heard her sob into his chest. He petted her hair and shushed her, comforting his daughter. "Now, don't you have something else to tell me? Something about a potential merger with the Ootori Group?"

* * *

"My home is unnecessary?"

"Yes. I've smoothed things over with my father, and he is welcoming Mitsu, Hiromi, and I with open arms. It's safe from Daichi, and we have arranged a day where you can meet him."

"What is it that I must do?"

"Just have dinner with him."

"Dinner? Is that all?"

"Yes. It may seem simple enough, but having a private dinner with my father is all the more nerve-wracking. He's not an easy man to please."

"I understand. When will you be leaving?"

"By the end of the week. Maybe sooner."

"I see. I was hoping to live with Mitsu..."

"I know, but that's not going to be the case. Father told me that since we are coming back to the family, she will have access to the wealth. Meaning-"

"Meaning that her scholarship is unnecessary. She will not be an honor student, but will still remain at Ouran, so that's a relief."

"I'm not sure she will want that. She earned her spot at Ouran, and she hates when hard work goes to waste."

"I agree with her reasoning. I would be rather discontent about it too. Will she be meeting her grandfather before you move in?"

"Yes. He wants to hear her story."

"I see."

"It's late, Kyoya-kun. Go to bed. Stop with all that work. I can assure you Mitsu is gonna be very cross with you if you try to _sneak_ into bed."

"You know?"

"I'm a mother. Of course I know."

* * *

Mitsu heard the door quietly creak open, already knowing who it was. She felt the bed dip behind her and a pair of arms wrap around her, pulling her into a bare chest. "Kyoya..."

"I know."

"You need your sleep."

"Easier said than done."

"Obviously." She sighed. "I don't want to leave."

"Then don't."

"But, this is something that has to happen. If we stayed at your place, Imagawa will make it his mission to terrorize us, whether physically or mentally. I don't want to be a burden to you or your father."

"Oh, I could care less about my father."

"No, you can't."

He chuckled. "No, I can't. But, he doesn't matter right now. You, Hiromi, and your mother do. I want to make sure you're safe."

"I know."

"I heard from your mother that you're going to tell your grandfather your story."

She tensed. "Yeah..."

"You've never told anyone, have you?"

"No."

He kissed her neck. "I'm here. You can tell me."

"I...I can't."

"Do you think you can tell your grandfather?"

"No..."

"Then, you can wait."

"But, I want to. I don't want to hold onto this...secret any longer."

"Then, start with me. The more you tell your story, the easier it will be to tell it." She sighed and hid her face into her hands. "Hey, don't shy away from me. You can tell me, and I'll do my best to make the pain go away."

She took a deep breath, and exhaled. "I was abused."

Kyoya's eyes widened and his grip tightened around her. Those words rang through his ears, bringing a rage within him that he did not know he possessed. "By whom?"

"...My father." Mitsu heard him take a sharp breath and she rubbed his arms in hopes to calm him. It only worked for a bit. "Since he wanted a son, he hated me with a burning passion and thought I was a waste of genes. The only way I was able to gain his favor was through my manipulation of others. But, it was also mainly out of fear. Whenever I failed to successful add him into a social circle, he would get mad and hit me, and believe it or not, it was a common thing. One day, I screwed up horribly and he exploded. He did his damnedest to beat me and hurt me because I failed to get him into an exclusive party that was being hosted by the Suohs, and...and..."

"You don't have to tell me that if you can't. I can't even imagine the pain he caused you."

"Thank god my mom came in just in time, or I wouldn't even be here. He was arrested, but we dropped the charges and forced him out. The only reason why we did was because I knew he was capable of making connections in prison, and he would have people come after me and my mom. I didn't want that. It took me so long to accept what happened. To learn to live with the scars. And now that he's back...I don't know if I'm strong enough to deal with him."

"Then, I'll be strong for you. I told you this. I will be your strength, and I'll protect you, your mother, and Hiromi. Look at me."

"Kyoya-"

 _"Look at me."_ She turned over so that she was facing the second year. "I love you. And I plan to have you for the rest of my life. Imagawa is not going to touch you, not on my watch. Once I get your grandfather's blessing, then I will tell my father about us, and Imagawa will not go anywhere near you. Do you believe me?"

"Y...Yes..."

"Do you trust me?" She nodded. "I need to hear you say it."

"Yes."

"Good." He placed a kiss to her lips and held her tight. "I'll kill him."

"Kyoya..."

"Fine, I'll ruin him. At least give me _that_ satisfaction."

She giggled. "Oh, fine."

"Good. Now, sleep."

"Okay. And Kyoya?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too."


	14. The Fukumoto Name

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you?"

"I'm positive."

"Alright, just call me if you need me."

"Kyoya, you worry too much. I'll be fine." Mitsu pressed a kiss to his lips, smiling at his eagerness to hold her to him. "Now, let me go before I'm late."

"No, I don't want to."

"Kyoya..."

He sighed and kissed her once again. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Mitsu watched as her grandfather spoke to his assistant, silently dreading the oncoming conversation. When he sat down in front of her, he stared into his teacup, and sighed.

"I knew he was bad, but I didn't think he was that bad. Harming you, forcing you to do such a thing, thank goodness Mai came back. I understand that you need to take him down, and that is what I am here to help you with. You have access to every resource for now you own them."

"I own them now?"

"Yes. You are the heiress to the company after all."

"Wh-What? How does that even work?"

"Your mother was supposed to have it, yet after marrying that wretched father of yours, I had no choice but to give it to him. However, he had no children, and you are the only one eligible for the position. I understand that you won't want to with your current life, but-"

"No, I'll do it."

"What?"

"I am the heiress, aren't I? Who will be left to take care of the company? I'll take on the responsibility."

"Very good. Now, the next order of business is your status at Ouran."

"What about it?"

"Since you qualify as a regular student, you're honor student position is unnecessary."

Mitsu blinked at this. "What?"

"You don't need the scholarship."

She sighed. "I figured that was gonna be the case."

"You'll remain an honor student of course, just will not need the money for your studies, since now you have your own wealth."

"Alright."

"Another thing...the Ootori's."

"Yeah, the merger."

"I think you and the youngest son would make a great match."

"I already figured that out, grandfather."

He chuckled. "Yes, but I need to know if he's worthy of the Fukumoto name. If he is, then he is more than welcome as a grandson. Yet, if he is not, then I will be forced to rethink the merger and find you a more suitable husband. Quite possibly Morinozuka."

"Grandfather, I will not take anyone else."

"Oh?"

"I love Kyoya. He has helped me throughout this ordeal, and I don't think I would have been able to come here and tell you my story without him. And Hiromi...oh, Hiromi adores him so much. He'd make such a wonderful father to her, and he already is. She loves him, and he loves her. But, besides that, he is passionate and ambitious. He knows what he wants and strives hard for it, yet also hold enough respect for his father and brothers to not step out of line. He'd make a wonderful head to his family and a strong member in the Fukumoto family."

He smiled. "You know...that was the same attitude your mother had towards your father. We'll see about it. Now, would you like to see your new home?"

* * *

"Kyo-chan, mommy is gonna be fine. She's strong, just like you," Hiromi said.

Kyoya had been pacing back and forth, worried that she was having a breakdown or something else. Even the words of the hosts weren't enough to calm him. "I know, Hiro-chan, but I won't be at ease until I see mommy come through the door with that smile I love so much."

"Well, you can be at ease," a voice said. He turned around to find Mitsu smirking at his distressed state. "I never thought that the great Ootori Kyoya would be so frantic."

"I'm not allowed to be worried?"

She giggled and walked up to him to wrap her arms around his neck. "You are, but not too much. I can handle things."

He smiled and pulled her towards him. "How'd it go?"

"Well. You're looking at the next head to the Fukumoto Company."

"Amazing. You'll be the greatest head there is."

"I plan to be. Now, you..."

"Ah, my dinner with him."

"Kyoya, it's tomorrow."

"That soon?"

"Yeah. You'll earn his blessing, I know it. And...I may have given him a piece of my mind about finding me a new suitor."

"He told you that if I don't make the cut, he will find someone else?"

"And rethink the merger. He was thinking if not you, then with Mori-senpai." The third year stiffened at that, and he bowed his head. "Ah, no senpai, don't worry about it. You won't have to worry about us being married. Now, Kyoya... do you think you're ready to face my grandfather?"

He smirked and placed a kiss to her lips. "Of course."

* * *

Kyoya waited for the head of the household to arrive from his meeting, feeling his nerves get the better of him with every passing second. By the time the door opened, he was fighting to keep his shaking from being noticeable. He stood upon the arrival of the elderly man, surprised to see that he looked to be in his late fifties even though he knew that he was in his early seventies.

"Kyoya-kun, welcome. Have a seat."

"Thank you, Fukumoto-sama. Thank you for inviting me to dine with you."

"Of course. I have to know who will be providing for my granddaughter." He waved over a servant and was served their entree. "So, tell me about yourself."

"Ah, well...I am in my second year at Ouran, top of the class. I plan to study medicine after graduation, and work under one of my brothers-"

"Kyoya-kun..."

"Yes, sir?"

"I value honesty. There is no need to hide behind that ideal facade your father has forced you to oh, so carefully create."

 _This is where she gets it from._ "Well..."

"It's okay. Just tell me what you're thinking."

At that, Kyoya let out an exasperated chuckle. "Well, for starters, I am completely terrified."

"Oh?"

"I knew that if I were to have Mitsu, I had to prove my worth to someone, but I wasn't entirely prepared to prove myself to _the_ Fukumoto Ryuichi. So, I am trying my damnedest to keep from shaking. All I can think about is how I want to be with Mitsu and Hiromi, and I don't care what anyone says. I don't even care about the merger, if I want to be with her, I will. She's the reason why I am risking so much for her. Why I don't even care about surpassing my brothers. I would rather be disowned and with her than the head of the Ootori's without her. For the first time in my life, I'm doing something for me, and I am _not_ letting _anything_ get in my way."

"I see..."

Kyoya mentally cursed himself, worried that he might have offended him. "I am-"

"Don't apologize." He stood and approached him, watching the teen stand. He slapped his hand onto his shoulder and laughed; a hearty and joyful sound that confused the youngest Ootori. "Mitsu was right to refuse another man. No wonder she fell for you. You're quite the heartfelt fellow, huh?"

"E-Excuse me?"

"Any man that is willing to challenge my authority and defy his family is welcome. That merger is also a good idea. Just be true to my little Mitsu."

Kyoya smiled. "I will, sir. Thank you so much."

"No, thank you."

* * *

Ootori Yoshio was a respectable man that expected nothing less than perfection. So he deemed his youngest son's behavior unacceptable, no matter the reason. He had disrespected a potential asset, and then disappeared without a single word. So, he had every reason to be rather furious when Kyoya suddenly returned.

"Care to explain your absence?"

"Forgive me, father, but I had rather pressing business to tend to."

"For three weeks?!"

"Yes."

"And what was that fiasco between you and Imagawa? Now, he's considering going to Suou."

"Imagawa was being rather rude to one of our hosts, who happen to be his biological daughter."

"What?"

"The new honor student. She's his daughter, and a mother to a young girl."

"You're associated with a whore?!"

Kyoya had to pause and take a breath before he lost his temper. "She adopted the girl because she was a victim of domestic abuse. I was helping her hide from Imagawa because he was the one that arranged her daughter's kidnapping."

"It does not explain your absence."

"I plan to marry Fukumoto Mitsu."

"The commoner? Are you trying to disgrace this family?"

"Father, don't you recognize the name? She's the granddaughter of Fukumoto Ryuichi. I have met with him, and he's more than willing to form a merger with the Ootori Group."

Yoshio blinked, his anger dissipating as he tried to process this new information. "What?"

"We may merge with the Fukumoto Company."

"This...this is very good. Then, I can forget Imagawa."

"And Mitsu will be safe."

He heard the happiness in his voice. "The merger is not the only reason for the marriage...is it?"

"No, it's not even the main reason. It's because I love her."

"Love?"

"Yes, father. I love her, and I am willing to give up my name and marry into her family. She and Hiromi are my everything."

* * *

 **A/N - Sorry it's so late, but Chapter 13 is here! Now, I need some help with this: should Kyoya take Mitsu's name, Mitsu take his name, or keep their names but their children (yes there will be children!) have the Fukumoto name? Please let me know in the reviews and I'll choose whichever has the most votes. xoxo**


	15. Dense and Denser

**A/N - It has been a while! I'm gonna be updating my stories using my tablet, so there may be a few mistakes and typos, well more so than usual. I also want to address that I know in the beginning, I said that the story may follow the manga, however as I went through the entire story, I realised (maybe a little later than everyone else has realised) that it wasn't gonna follow the plot as I had intended, especially with idea of Haruhi beginning to come to terms with her feelings for Tamaki. So, this story is just gonna go the way it goes. If you have no problem with it, then please enjoy.**

* * *

A week after meeting her grandfather, Mitsu finally returns to Ouran, and an extraordinary amount of gifts from the students. She had never thought that her absence would have such an impact on everyone. Even club activities had been postponed due to her various problems. She had a very warm welcome to say the least. She and Kyoya had decided to keep their relationship under the knowledge of only them and the host club, and they were to only act as very good friends in front of the guests. However, this was going to be rather difficult for Kyoya. He found that he was a rather jealous man, and it took quite a bit of convincing (and kisses and sweet promises) to get him to allow her to continue with club activities.

"Now remember Kyoya," Tamaki began. "no lashing out on her guests, no matter how affectionate they may be today. It's been a few weeks since they last saw her, and they miss her dearly, so allow her the time to reassure them."

"Yes, yes, Tamaki, I get it. Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, she gets really jealous of the girls that fawn over you," Haruhi said. "Don't test that theory. She won't hurt the girls, she'll hurt you."

Kyoya smirked at this, imagining a fuming Mitsu. "Now, you've piqued my interest. I _must_ see this."

"NO."

He chuckled at her glare. "Fine, fine. I won't do anything."

"Good, now let's get into our costumes." The trio heard a rather unattractive groan come from the entrance and Mitsu walked in, realizing what today was.

"Hi, Mimi-chan," Haruhi giggled.

"I can't believe I forgot that the Arabian Nights was still a thing. And now I have to wear something so...so...ridiculous."

"I don't like it either. I'm _this_ close to being found out as a girl."

"Hey, but your costume is modest. Mine isn't."

"Neither is mine," Kyoya said.

"Well, you're a guy, and you're a sexy one at that, so you don't count. Unlike you, I have boobs, and I'll be surrounded by guys."

"If one of those bastards so much as breathe on you the wrong way, they won't see the light of day again."

"That goes both ways, love."

"And the green monsters are coming," Haruhi groaned.

"Haru, let's get changed."

"Yeah, yeah." The two girls went to the changing rooms and grabbed their costumes, Mitsu groaning at hers. "It's cute, though."

"Of course you'd say that. You're supposed to act like a guy."

"Hey, I take personal offense to that."

"Good. Anyway, speaking of guys..."

"Here we go..."

"Come on, you have a thing for Tamaki, admit it. Why don't you do something about it?"

"Because I can't."

"Yes, you can. I care about your happiness too, and what I've been seeing is a grumpy, jealous Haruhi. Haven't you spent at least _one_ day alone with him?"

"No thanks."

"Come _on_ , it's okay to like him. Yeah, he's an idiot, but so are you if you're gonna keep denying this."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Spend the day with him, alone. Get to know the Suou Tamaki that I know you respect. Else I would have to resort to Plan B."

"What's 'Plan B'?"

"Be a good girl and you won't have to know."

Haruhi visibly paled at that. Mitsu was known to be a sweetheart, but she was also known to be as devilish and mischievous as the twins. If she, the twins _and_ Kyoya were to team up together, she would be doomed.

* * *

Kyoya was already dressed and waiting on Tamaki as he put on his costume. He already knew Mitsu had talked to Haruhi about their little problem, so he had to fill his end of the bargain. "So, Tamaki, have you noticed any change in Haruhi lately?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"She seems to be a little moodier than usual. It's quite an interesting observation. You...haven't noticed?"

"I can't say that I haven't. I would be lying if I did."

"Why haven't you talked to her about it? You are supposed to be her _father_ , aren't you?"

With that, the blond was in tears, dramatically wailing over his failure to be a good 'daddy'. "Every time I try to talk to her, she brushes me aside, saying it's nothing, but I know it's something. Oh, my little girl's angry with me."

"Tamaki, maybe-"

"Oh, and it doesn't help that I get so...so _angry_ when all the ladies fawn over her."

This caught Kyoya's attention. "Oh? You get angry?"

"Yes! I mean, I know they're all girls, but I still don't like their attempts at flirting with my Haruhi. I don't know why, but I feel like I should be coddling her and giving her gifts. And those despicable shady twins! Everytime I see them hang on her or cling to her, I just want to-to _hurt_ them. It's so unlike me. Oh, mommy dearest, what should I do?"

 _He's a complete idiot._ "Have you ever thought of spending some private time with her? As in ask her out on a date?"

"Wh-What? Kyoya, you know her Ranka-san would never condone it. And...and where would we go?"

"That's up to you. If Ranka doesn't like it, then he can deal with Mitsu and I."

"Wait, it can't be a date. Haruhi is my precious daughter."

"Tamaki, you need to reevaluate your feelings for your precious 'daughter'. Jealousy, anger, possessiveness. Face it, you're in love with her. Stop being so stupid about it and make a move, before Hikaru does. And who knows? Maybe she may tell you why she's been so moody."

The blond stood there, taking in his friend's words. He never thought about loving Haruhi like something other than a father. He sighed, but turned to Kyoya, determination on his face. "I'll do it."

"Good, glad that's settled. Now, shall we start club activities?"

* * *

Just like he predicted, the Arabian Nights theme was a success. The guests were going crazy over the hosts in their costumes and business was going quite well. However, Kyoya could not focus on his guests, not while Mitsu was walking around showing so much skin. He knew what her costume concealed and revealed, but he did not expect her to look so... _delicious_ in it. He had to keep himself in check while her guests fawned and flirted with her. Thankfully, she was taking their compliments with grace and declining any and all offers to dinner and such. But, it did little to calm the little green monster that was growing in him.

Mitsu was feeling rather bashful at the extra attention, but took it with pride. The boys were being a little too handsy for her liking which she made sure to address. Many have asked if she could dance, and though she knew she could, another secret talent she possessed, she had to refuse any requests for performances. As she entertainedher guests, she watched Kyoya entertain his, something she knew she shouldn'tbe doing. She knew better, but it still bothered her to see all the ladies try to touch his exposed muscles. Though, she did enjoy the view of her boyfriend.

"Mitsu, will you please dance for us?"

"Now, gentlemen, I can't do that. Bellydancing may be a little _too_ exotic to be performed in school."

"Awww, that sucks."

"I'm sorry. Besides, if I danced, I would have to be away from you all, and I'd rather stay here and spend my time with you." She smiled at them, winning their hearts yet again.

Haruhi only giggled at that, finding their stumbling words amusing especially since her best friend was so scantily clad. She watched Kyoya struggle to keep himself from wringing every one of her guests' necks, and thought about the love he held for her. Mitsu was struggling herself, and the host thought about her own emotions. _Maybe it won't be_ so _bad to explore these feelings for senpai. I doubt I'll like it though. But...how would I approach him?_

Much to the guests' dismay, club activities ended for the afternoon, and the hosts began cleaning up. "Haruhi," Tamaki called. "can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, what's up, Tamaki-senpai?"

"In private, if you will." She followed him to the store room where he stood nervous. _Take Kyoya's advice. It's now or never._ "I have been thinking, we have never had any quality time alone. I know you have with everyone else, but I seemed to have missed out."

"Okay..."

"Well, I was wondering...if you would like to accompany me to dinner tomorrow evening?"

Haruhi's eyes widened. "Like...like a date?"

"I-If you would like to call it that, then...yes."

 _Mitsu did say spend some alone time with him. And what better way than a dinner date?_ "Um...okay."

Tamaki thought he would faint at that point. Breathlessly, he said, "R-Really?"

"Yeah...I was...thinking...we could...do something...together?"

It was his turn to look surprised. Then, he smiled, finding her nervousness adorable. She really did look like a girl, and he realized that his love for her was completely different from what he thought it was. He pulled her towards him, his smile taking her breath away. "Thank you, Haruhi. I promise to make it a night to remember."

And for the first time in her life, Haruhi blushed.


	16. Their Turn, Pt 1

**A/N - This is gonna be a two-parter. I didn't realize this chapter was gonna be so long until I looked at the word. So the next part will get into the actual date and the shenanigans that follows.**

* * *

"Finally! You're going on a date!"

"Mitsu..."

"Haruhi, don't start with me. You two are finally acknowledging each other as more than friends, more than senpai and underclassman. Since you helped me-well at least _tried_ to help-on my date, I'll help you with yours. Let's see what you got to wear." Haruhi could only groan as she watched her best friend raid her closet. "Oh, you gotta be _kidding_ me! You hang out with those twins so much, yet you don't have a _single_ thing that's suitable for a fancy dinner?"

"Uh..."

"Looks like I need to bring in my own help." With that, she pulled out her phone and dialed a number. "Ah, Kahoko...I need you to bring my designer and my hair stylist...No, it's not for me, it's for Haruhi...Yes, bring Hiromi, she'll be helping us too...Yup, it's her first date...I can't tell you that, but it has to be nice enough for dinner...Thank you, you're a life saver. Bye."

"I can't believe you're going Hitachiin on me."

"It's either me or their mother, and from what I've heard, she's a force to be reckoned with."

"She is...But, I don't see what the big deal is."

"Haru, you're blushing."

The aspiring lawyer looked down in embarrassment. "I know..."

"And it's with Tamaki. You're not the only one going through this. Kyoya is over at his place helping him out."

"Oh no."

"Be happy it's not Hikaru and Kaoru. You'll both be dead."

"And for that I'm grateful."

"Good."

* * *

"Um...Kyoya, why are you here?"

"I'm here to help you with your date with Haruhi."

"I understand you're doing this because I helped you, but it's unneeded. I got this."

"Tamaki, we both know you don't got this. You're a complete idiot."

All the blond could do was whine as he watched him search through his closet. "Shouldn't Hikaru or Kaoru help me out?"

"Out of the question."

"What? Why?"

"Even Kaoru may have realized your feelings for Haruhi and decided to hold off on them, Hikaru may have as well, and might prove to be a problem for you. He will act harshly and it may put a dent in your friendship."

"Then, why am I doing this? Why did you talk me into asking out Haruhi?"

"Because believe it or not, she has feelings for you too. It may not seem like it, but Haruhi likes you, not Hikaru."

"It seems a little selfish to me."

Kyoya smiled gently. "Don't you think it's time for you to be a little selfish?"

Tamaki sighed, then stared at his best friend with a gentle smile of his own. "You know, that's a good look for you. Mitsu is bringing out a nicer side to you."

"Heh, her and Hiromi."

"It's nice. You should smile like that more often."

"Hmm...I'll think about it. Now, let's see what you should wear. Mori is on his way to help."

"Right."

* * *

Hiromi and Hunny studied Haruhi for a few minutes. "I like it," Hiromi said. "It's simple, yet elegant. And it makes Haru-nii look like a girl."

"I agree," Hunny smiled.

"The fact that a child picked this out baffles me," Kahoko said.

"I know."

"I thought Hikaru or Kaoru were gonna be here," Haruhi said.

"They don't know about you and Tamaki-senpai going out."

"What? Why not?"

"Because of Hikaru."

"Mitsu, what does he have to do with this?"

"A lot, actually," Hunny said. "Hika-chan and Kao-chan love you very much. More than brothers. But, we know Kao-chan loves Hika-chan just as much, so he won't really go after you. However, if Hika-chan found out, he would be hurt and sad, and we don't want that. Kyo-chan was the one that suggested that."

"But, it still doesn't seem right. Hikaru has a right to know, especially if he has feelings for me."

"I know, but we don't want to hurt him."

"What if he finds out? It'll make things worse for all of us."

"I think Haru-nii is right," Hiromi said.

"What do you suggest we do?"

"Let me call them. Let me tell them what's going on, and hopefull Hikaru will act like the oldest and understand."

"Okay..."

As if on cue, her cell phone rang, and she saw the picture of the Kaoru that popped up on the screen. She answered with an unreadable voice. "Hey, Kaoru."

"What's going on with everyone? They're acting like me and Hikaru have the plague."

"Um...well..."

"Is it about you and Tono going out on a date?"

"What? H-How did you know that?"

"I heard him ask you yesterday."

"Does Hikaru know?"

"No, I didn't want to tell him. That would kill him."

"He'll find out eventually."

"I know."

"That's why I want you to tell him, or let me tell him."

"What? Haruhi, you can't!"

"I have to. We can't lie to him about it. What do you think will happen when he notices me and Tamaki-senpai getting closer?"

"I know, but I can't have you break his heart."

"Kaoru, he's gonna deal with heartbreak in the future. Both of you will. I need him to learn that."

"Okay...wait-stop!"

"Haruhi!"

"Hikaru?"

"What's going on? How come you're talking to only Kaoru. I'm your friend too."

"Hikaru..."

"And everyone is acting suspicious, including you."

"Hikaru, I'm going on a date with Tamaki-senpai."

She heard a bit of silence, then a click of a tongue. "When were you gonna tell me?"

"Actually, I was gonna tell you earlier today. Everyone else wanted to keep it a secret...well, Kyoya-senpai did."

"Why?"

"Because we didn't want to hurt you. I know about how you feel about me, and everyone thought if you knew me and Tamaki-senpai were gonna be together, that I liked him, you would be devastated."

"I _am_ devastated. How could you try to hide something like _this_ away from me?"

"Hikaru, I didn't want to hurt you."

"I love you, Haruhi."

That sent a pang of guilt to her chest. "Hikaru, I love you as a brother, as a best friend. I can't return your love."

"I know...that's why I wanted to tell you. I knew you had a thing for Tono, but you were too dense to realize it. Hell, he was too stupid to realize his feelings for you. That's why I want you to enjoy yourself. Don't worry about me."

"You know I'm gonna worry."

"I know. That's why I said _don't_ worry."

She sighed. "You're finally maturing."

"I know. Don't get used to it."

She chuckled. "Thanks, Hikaru." She hung and looked at her guests. "I think I got his blessing."

"That's great!"Hunny smiled. "Hika-chan loves you very much, and what he wants more than being with you is for you to be happy, even if it's not with him."

"Yeah...He's more than I could ever ask for."

* * *

Kaoru stared at his older brother, worried. "Hikaru?"

"I'm fine, Kaoru." He turned to his twin, tears in his eyes. "If she's gonna be happy with Tono, then who am I to take that away?"

"Oh, Hikaru." He pulled him into his arms, comforting him. "It's okay to cry. It means you're growing."

"It hurts, Kaoru...it still hurts."

"I know, I know."

"Hey, Kaoru...we should spy on them."

"What? I thought you wanted her to have fun."

"I do. But, Tono is such an idiot that Haruhi might lose interest and not want to explore her feelings with him. Or he may embarrass her, and he'll be ruined."

"You just hope he does."

"Perhaps, but most of me wants this date to be a success. So? What do you say? Care to do a little espionage?"

With that, Kaoru smirked, answering him. "Let's go."

"Alright!"

* * *

Tamaki didn't think he would be a mess when he saw Haruhi. He half-expected her to wear something grungy, but then again, she had Mitsu _and_ Hiromi, and from what he's seen, their fashion sense rivaled that of Hitachiin Yuzuha. However, he was a blushing mess. Haruhi sported a pair of fitting pants that sculpted beautifully to her slender legs, paired with a teal blouse that fitted to her chest and waist, then flared out at her hips. That paired well with navy three-quarter sleeved blazer. Ankle boots heels completed her outfit. Her hair had been slicked back, revealing eyes that were lined with liquid eyeliner and waterline lined with a pencil liner. It made her eyes look bigger and made her look older and sexier.

"H-Haruhi...y-you look amazing."

"Th-Thank you, senpai." She had to hand it to the club founder. He cleaned up pretty well, his fitted suit matching her outfit.

"Shall we?"

"Of course."

"WAIT!" a voice screeched. The two turned to find a frantic Ranka at the doorway. "Nobody's going anywhere until I give him a-" He was silenced by Mitsu covering his mouth and pulling him back inside.

"Get going, I can only hold him off for so long."

Tamaki smiled and grabbed Haruhi's hand, rushing the two to his car. "I'll have her home by 11!"

"You better! I swear if you hurt one single hair on her head, I will _slaughter_ you!" Ranka yelled.

In the car, Tamaki clutched his heart, terrified of the father's promise. "Ranka surely was...spirited."

"Yeah, he wasn't really too keen on the fact that my first legitimate date was with you. I convinced him, but he was still iffy. Says you're too much of an idiot."

"Of course he did."

"So, where are we going?"

"The Placere at the Shangri-la, an Italian restaurant."

"Oh, that sounds amazing."

"Yes, I've been there a few times with my father. The food here is amazing, and it has a gorgeous view of the Imperial City and Tokyo Station. I just hope you will like it."

Haruhi smiled and placed a hand on top of his. "Of course I will. I'm with you, Tamaki-senpai."

He could not have been any happier. Raising her hand to his lips, he smiled. "Well, that makes two of us." And he placed a kiss onto her knuckles and she could not help but blush for the second time that day.

 _I didn't know I would be_ this _affected by him. This isn't...bad, being the center of his attention. I could get used to this._ "Good. Let's make this a night to remember."

"Yes."

"


	17. Their Turn, Pt 2

Haruhi had never had anything so lavish in her life. The food rivaled the school lunches she sees everyone having. The surroundings were spacious, yet inviting. And Tamaki was right, the view was gorgeous.

"How do you like the food?" Tamaki asked, attempting to make light conversation.

"It's great. Thank you for bringing me here, senpai."

"Haruhi..."

"Yes?"

"Drop the senpai."

"Wh-What?"

"It's just 'Tamaki' when we're alone. There's no need to treat me as if we're at school."

"O-Oh...okay..."

He only chuckled, completely unaware of the group nearby watching them.

"The look like they're having fun," Hunny said.

"Yeah, which is why you two shouldn't be here," Mitsu glared at the cowering twins, who had arrived earlier than the rest in order to spy on the blooming couple.

"Yeah? Well, what about you?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, you guys followed them here too," Kaoru added.

"On request of Ranka-san, and I suspected you guys were going to try something funny. There was no way that Hikaru was going to comply favorably without having some kind of plan," Kyoya said.

Hikaru stiffened at the accusation. "I just wanted to make sure Haruhi was enjoying herself. If you think about it, I'm fulfilling Ranka-san's request for you."

"You guys are impossible."

"Guys," Mori said as he nodded towards the couple. They were holding hands as they conversed.

Mitsu squealed at the sight, prompting Kyoya to cover her mouth before anyone noticed. "Oh, they're holding hands! It's so cute!"

"I really did lose..." Hikaru sighed. _But she looks happy._

"Ah, he's going to the bathroom," Kaoru said.

"Hmm...I'll be right back." He followed after the blond while the others tried to keep him back.

"Wait," Hunny said. "I think this needs to happen. He needs to face Tama-chan, that way, he can move on."

"Hani-senpai is right..."

"Besides, I don't think Hika-chan wants to hurt him, he just wants to tell him how he feels."

* * *

Tamaki was washing his hands when he looked up to find a familiar face staring at him, making him nearly jump out of his skin. "H-Hikaru! Wh-What are you doing here?!"

"Tamaki, we need to talk."

"Now now, I have to get back to fa-"

"I know you're on a date with Haruhi. She told me."

"Hikaru, I know we-"

"Just...listen."

Tamaki blinked in surprise. Hikaru was never one to seriously interrupt him. "Okay, I'm listening."

"I love Haruhi, very much. I actually told her, but she turned me down, and it was then I knew that she had feelings for you. I lost, Tono. I know that now. That's why I'm here. To make sure she's enjoying herself, and from what I've seen, she is. Everyone tried to keep this a secret from me, so they could spare me the heartbreak, but I'm starting to come to terms with it. How am I gonna learn to move on if you don't let me? I don't want to start problems with anyone, because I cherish the friendships we have. I love Haruhi, but I love you too. I cherish your happiness. That's what I want."

"Hikaru...what about you?"

"What about me? I'm happy loving Haruhi and watching her smile with you. Besides, isn't it time for you to be a little selfish?" Tamaki's eyes watered at hearing of the same words Kyoya said to him earlier that day. "You and Haruhi showed me a world outside the one Kaoru and I have been living in. I can stray away from what I know, and face everything. Not as a twin, but as me. You both have done so much for me, so now...I wanna do something for you, and that's let you enjoy this date. So, do me a favor."

"Yes?"

"Love her enough for both of us. Take care of her. And...think about you for once, and what you want."

And he could not stop the tears. "Hikaru..." He pulled him into a hug, grateful for the friends that he has. "Thank you. You're the best." Afterwards, the two left and went their separate ways. Tamaki watched as Hikaru joined the rest of the club members, and they all turned to give him a thumbs up before leaving. He went back to his table where he found a confused Haruhi. "What's wrong?"

"Did I just see the Host Club?"

He laughed. "Yes. Apparently, they followed us to make sure we didn't make a fool of ourselves."

"Oh. Even Hikaru and Kaoru are here."

"Yeah. I actually talked to Hikaru."

"Really? What did he say? Am I gonna have to knock some sense into him?"

"No, he actually wanted to surrender."

"What?"

"He told me that he confessed to you, and you rejected him. He said he's coming to terms with that, and that all he wants is for us to be happy."

"But, what about him?"

"He cherishes our friendship and our happiness. He even told me to be selfish."

"Selfish? How are you gonna do that?"

"I'm not really sure, actually."

"Well, I'm sure you'll find a way."

* * *

After dinner, they went for a ride around Tokyo, taking in the sights and the colors. "I didn't know the city looked like this at night."

"It is quite a magnificent sight."

"It really is."

"I want to show you more like this, Haruhi."

"Sen-Tamaki..." He had leaned quite close to her, nearly eliminating the space between them.

"I think I know how I'm gonna be selfish."

"Really? How?"

He leaned down as he tilted the first year's head up. "By doing this." His lips met hers, causing her to tense up at the contact. This was Haruhi's first kiss with a boy, and she did not know how to react. But, soon she relaxed and slowly moved with his lips. He parted only a little bit away, looking into her eyes and taking in their dazed glamour. "I can't even begin to tell you how long I've wanted to do that. I want to be the only one that can make you look like this from a simple kiss. I want to be your everything. I hope you didn't hate it..."

Haruhi's face was burning, unable to think about anything else except for the half European sitting right next to her. This kiss was completely different from the one she shared with Miss Kasugazaki. It was gentle and loving, and she knew that he had to have more. She craved for it. "I...I don't hate it." She pulled him in for another kiss, smothering the remaining space they had between them. If Tamaki was going to be selfish, so should she. Soon after, they parted for air, smiling at the state they were in. "I think this means we're together?"

"If you want it to be."

She smiled and held his hand, placing a small kiss on his lips. "I do."


	18. Mischief

"The date was a success," Mitsu grinned. "Apparently Tamaki grew a pair and kissed Haruhi, which she described to be a rather pleasant experience."

"Were those her exact words?" Kyoya asked.

"No, but I refuse to tell you what she exactly said."

He chuckled. "Tamaki blew up my phone with texts about it. Then he called me. He wouldn't shut up about it."

"Neither would Haruhi. We did good."

"Yes, we did."

"But, there's another matter."

"How they're gonna handle being around each other during club activities. If they're anything like us when we started dating, they're not gonna want to keep their hands off each other."

"Right. I bet they realized this as well. It might not actually be a problem."

"Maybe for Haruhi, but Tamaki..."

"Ugh, I can already hear his whining."

"We'll observe them. If they prove to be a problem, we'll do damage control. I just hope we can trust them."

"Me too. Are you sleeping over?"

"If you'll let me."

Mitsu smiled and led the second year to her room.

* * *

Their morning was pleasant and resembled the routine of a small family. Mitsu and Kyoya woke up in each other's arms, warm smiles present on their faces.

"Good morning, Mitsu."

"Morning. Slept well?"

"Always when you're with me." He placed a kiss on her lips

"Aww, you're rather affectionate this morning."

"Best sleep I've had in ages."

"I bet. There's no dark circles, and no bags under your eyes."

"I don't wanna get out of bed."

"That makes two of us. But, everyone would be mad if we miss school."

"They'll live."

"Kyoya..."

"I know, I know. We have the idiots to watch."

"Exactly. Now, help me wake up Hiromi, she's a difficult one."

He chuckled. "Alright." The couple went to the five-year-old's room, finding her still asleep in an odd position. "Is that normal?"

"Oh, yeah." She went to shake her awake, and earned a kick to the face. "Ffffff...that hurt."

"Let me try." Kyoya picked Hiromi up and threw her over his shoulder, earning a groan and mumbling. "Hiro-chan..."

"Noooooooo..."

"Hiromi, my little princess. You need to wake up."

"Don't...wanna..."

"If you do, mommy and daddy will take you out later and buy you anything you want."

Her eyes snapped open and she pulled herself up so she could look Kyoya in the eye. "Promise?"

"Cross my heart."

"I'm awake now."

Mitsu laughed and kissed her cheek. "Good because you have daycare."

"Yay! Remember, it's bento day!"

"Of course. I'll get started on your bento. Kyoya, can you draw her bath?"

"Um..."

"I got it," Hiromi said.

"Alright then, hop to it." Kyoya placed her down and the little one ran off to get ready for the day. "Do you want me to make you one?"

"A chance to taste your cooking? Of course."

She giggled. "Go get ready, I have a separate bathroom for you to use." He did so and she begun her work.

* * *

Haruhi had walked into class with a little pep in her step, making Mitsu and the twins giggle. "Looks like someone had a good evening," Kaoru smirked.

"Shut up," Haruhi sneered.

"Oh, come on. You know we're gonna mess with you about it. And don't worry," Hikaru gave her one of his own smirks. "Tono's not in the clear either."

"You told him to be selfish."

"I know. Doesn't mean I have to behave."

"Oh my...Mitsu?"

"You guys brought this upon yourselves."

The host groaned, but an idea popped into her head. "What about you and Kyoya-senpai?"

This caught her off-guard. "Huh?"

"If I recall correctly, he spent the night at your place."

"What's this?" Hikaru asked, his interest completely piqued, turning his attention to the rookie.

"You and Kyoya spent the night alone in bed?" Kaoru added, equally interested.

"That's none of your business. Haruhi, that was supposed to be between us."

"But, we're all best friends, right?" Hikaru said. "Meaning Kaoru and I should get the details on the Ootori and Fukumoto relationship, especially if there's the possibility that the two of you had sex."

"We did not! Haruhi, what did you tell them?"

"They came to that conclusion themselves."

"Wait, you haven't yet?" Kaoru asked, genuinely surprised.

"No. With everything that's been going on, we haven't thought about it." That was a lie. Mitsu has on several occasions fantasized about her first time with Kyoya, but she had been too nervous to bring up the topic of sex with him. She knew she wanted him to be her first, and he will be her only, yet she was still innocent in that aspect.

"That's a lie, and you know it."

 _Damn it._ "Okay, I have thought about it, but how the hell am I supposed to bring it up to him? We're still trying to deal with Imagawa."

"You need to relieve stress, and there's no better way to do that than doing it _together."_

She sighed. "Where do I start?"

"Oh no..." Haruhi knew where this was going. The twins were gonna be their usual mischievous selves, and that meant a crazy scheme was being concocted.

"Don't worry Haruhi, it'll be fine," Kaoru said.

"Yeah," Hikaru added. "We're just giving her some advice. You know how Kyoya is."

"You guys are gonna fuck something up."

The twins only gasped at her foul mouth, but laughed and shook off her concern. Little did they know that Kyoya was having the same dilemma.

* * *

"What? You spent the night with her, but you didn't do _anything?"_

"Tamaki, you know we were too busy to worry about that."

"Yet, last night was the perfect night to do it."

"She's too pure for me to throw myself on her like that. You know that. And besides, Hiromi was in the next room."

"Well, why don't you do it on a day where she's at the orphanage?"

Kyoya tried to come up with an argument, but found himself finding nothing. "That...could work."

"Exactly. You know her schedule, you can find a time. And I'm gonna help you."

"No."

"Kyoya, you helped me, so I'm gonna help you."

"I only told you to ask Haruhi out, the rest of that came from you."

"But if weren't for you, I would still be pining for her, clueless about my feelings for her. Now, you two need a true night as a couple and as lovers. It'll help you relax, too."

"I can relax with her just being by my side. I don't need sex to do that."

"Kyoya, you undress her with your eyes during club activities. _During._ If you don't do something now, you're gonna snap, I just know it."

"You got all this from just a glance?"

"I can read you better than anyone...except Mitsu."

He groaned. "I do _not_ undress her with my eyes...most of the time."

"That is a lie and you know it. You do it all the time. Now, what we need to do is plan the night. See what you're going to do and ease into the foreplay, and then the magic begins."

"Can't you just let me do it my way?"

"Nope. Now come, _mon cher ami,_ it's time to plan your beautiful first night with Mitsu."

Kyoya could only groan as he was dragged away to class.

* * *

Mitsu knew she made a mistake as soon as Hikaru mentioned handcuffs.

"NO."

"Oh, come on, it's not so bad."

"Hikaru, I will personally castrate you. And I am very capable of doing it."

The ginger paled and surrendered, deciding to settle with attire. "Well, what are you gonna wear?"

"I-I have to wear something?"

"Holy shit, even _Haruhi_ knows more about this than you."

"Well, she had been around you guys longer than me. And I'm the pure one. I'm not supposed to know about this."

"Well, not when you're with Kyoya. Since you won't take any advice on the actual sex, maybe just starting you off with what you should wear. What you need is lingerie."

"Oh no."

"It's perfect. We can help you. Our mom has a line for it, and if you come to our place, we can help you pick one out," Kaoru said.

"Haruhi..."

"You walked right into this. But, I'd love to see you freak out, so I'm gonna tag along," Haruhi said.

"Why are you so mean to me?"

"Because it's fun."

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"You're right, I don't."

"Well then, we'll go after club activities."


	19. Slow Motion

**A/N - 3,582 words! That's a long ass chapter. There is a reason for it, though. This chapter is especially rated M for sexual themes. Since this is a special thing for Mitsu, I had to make it long, as she was trying to figure out what to do for her first time with Kyoya. This was inspired by the song "Slow Motion" by Trey Songz. I was actually just listening to it and this happened. It also kinda explains the drawn out sex scene. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Hitachiin Yuzuha was certainly a force of nature. When she met Mitsu, the first thing she did was pull her into a hug. "I'm so glad to finally meet the girl that the twins _and_ your grandfather has talked so much about. And my goodness, you are such a beauty. No wonder you're so popular."

Mitsu felt herself blush. "Th-Thank you, Hitachiin-san."

"No problem. Now, what can I help you with?"

"O-Oh...um..."

"Aww, how shy."

"It's really embarrassing though."

"Just spit it out," Hikaru groaned.

"Yeah, we don't got all day," Kaoru added.

"Now boys, if she's _this_ shy about it, I don't think any added comments would make her say it any faster."

Haruhi decided to speak. "Maybe if you guys could leave, it would make things smoother."

"Ugh, fine." And the two left them alone.

Yuzuha smiled and looked at the young heiress. "Now, what did you need me for?"

"Um...I-I need...l-lingerie..."

The fashion designer blinked at her in surprise. Then, a smirk spread across her. A smirk she's seen so many times on the twins. "Oh? Well, isn't this interesting?"

"Ugh, this is so embarrassing."

"Who's the lucky guy?"

"K-Kyoya-senpai..."

She smiled again, realizing what was going on. "You're going to have your first night with him...well, isn't this a special occasion!"

"Hitachiin-san..."

"Please, call me Yuzuha. Haruhi does all the time. And I finally have someone to try on my new line of lingerie!"

"Why not Haruhi?"

"She refused vehemently. And this one is meant for women with your type of body."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Mitsu, your body is on the curvier side, something as desirable to men as Haruhi's. Small waist, moderate to large bust, and the wide hips and killer thighs are what I'm looking for in a model. And you have such an adorable amount of flub, regardless of what beauty magazines say."

"I've always thought I was fat..." she mumbled.

Those words did not escape Yuzuha's ears, and she took on a more serious expression. It was quite unsettling compared to her usual eccentric nature. "You better not think like that about yourself. I had this talk with Haruhi, and I will have it with you. You are a beautiful girl...woman. You have no reason to think otherwise. It doesn't matter what others think. It's what _you_ think about yourself that matters. I've met hundreds of models, and they all follow the same stereotype of beauty. Half of them are starving themselves. Then, there are the unique ones. The ones who would have otherwise been ridiculed and ignored. Those are the ones that I love to see because they don't let their disabilities or deformities get in their way."

Mitsu could only blush in embarrassment. "I see..."

"Now, understand that you're beautiful because you're you. Kyoya loves you _for_ you. Okay?"

"Y-Yes."

"Good. Alrighty, let's go make you even sexier!"

* * *

They were too much. There was no way Mitsu could wear any of the clothes, they were just...too much.

"This won't do at all," Yuzuha said. She looked disappointed. The twins had helped with picking out ones Mitsu could try on, but they found that they were in agreement with their mother.

"None of them work," Kaoru groaned.

"Not a single one. How can a girl be _too_ pretty for the lingerie?" Hikaru added. He was genuinely stumped.

"They're too simple for her. I know what I'm gonna do. I'll design a specific one for her."

"Oh, you don't have to go through the trouble."

"But I want to. This is gonna be your first time. It has to be special. So, let's make the set Kyoya's gonna tear off special."

"Oh dear..."

"I'm gonna get started. Feel free to have some snacks and to browse through my other lines. Let me know if you see something you like."

"Okay." And she was gone. She had a sketchbok and pencil in hand and she was already at work on the design.

"Mom's in fashion mode, and she's going crazy already. This one is gonna be good." Hikaru said.

"How do you know?"

"It's in how she's designing it. She seems to be at ease, and still sketching like crazy. That means she has a _very_ good idea. She really likes you. Now, she has two daughters she can dress up."

"It's funny really," Haruhi giggled. "She's gonna have you model."

"Wh-What?!"

"I saw it in her eyes. That's the look of a fashion designer marking her next prey."

"She has a show coming up, and she said she was gonna have you and Haruhi in it," Kaoru said. "She might have all of the host club in it."

"Wait, what about Haruhi? Wouldn't she be found out?"

"Not if we have her be androgynous and just model both mens and womens clothing," Hikaru said.

"Oh."

"She won't be found out."

"Alright. If I'm not alone."

"Sweet!"

"You guys are ridiculous."

"That's why you love us," Hikaru grinned.

"That's...unfortunately true."

"Unfortunately?!" they shouted.

* * *

Kyoya had planned to have Mitsu over for dinner, but it seemed that she had the same idea, which was why he was enjoying a homemade meal prepared by her.

"I hope you like the food."

"Why don't you have your own restaurant? Or at least working at one?"

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Heh, it's phenomenal. And your mother and Hiromi get to eat like this every day?"

"Kyoya, you have a personal chef."

"Yes, and his cooking doesn't compare to yours."

"Aww, you flatter me."

"I tell the truth."

She giggled, a musical sound that he could never get tired of. "Is your mother home? Or your grandfather?"

"They're both on a business trip. Well, my grandfather is taking my mom to see my grandmother."

"She doesn't live here?"

"No. You see, she's rather frail, and can't handle being a public figure. The fame was too much for her and made her ill, so she's staying at a villa in Switzerland. Grandfather makes sure to visit her every month for two or three weeks. He hated leaving her there, but it was for the best. She's getting better too, enough to travel. I'm going to meet her in two weeks."

"Oh. Thank you for the notice. It's going to be hell without you, though."

"I know, but I have to. I want to, so I can meet the woman my grandfather fell in love with. He lights up everytime he talks about her, it's so wonderful."

Kyoya smiled, thinking about how Tamaki would always say how he would glow everytime he talked about Mitsu. _Does she light up when she talks about me?_ "I can imagine. I want to do that to you. Make you light up."

She blushed. "Kyoya, you already do. No one has ever made me feel so...so happy in my entire life before. And now that I have you and Hiromi, I feel invincible."

"I'm glad." With that, he took her hand, rubbing circles into her skin with his thumb and staring into her crystal blue eyes. He was content, and he felt like flying. She gave him everything he needed. Her smiles, her wisdom, her love, her foot-her foot?! He stiffened at the feeling of her foot sliding up his leg. She did not seem like she was doing something, so he thought he imagined it. That was, until he felt it slowly inch towards his crotch, and he had to bite back a gasp.

Mitsu watched the second year struggle with what was going on. She was teasing him, and his face was such a treat to see. _No point in delaying it. It's now or never._ She stopped her ministrations and stood. "I need to go freshen up before dessert."

"S-Sure. Ahem, I'll be waiting."

Mitsu headed to her room, and immediately went to work. She knew she would never have the courage to do this, so she had to do it now. Lying on her bed was a two piece lingerie set. _A 'baby doll kind of design', was it?_ The fabric was mesh with lace trimming around the bust. There was a slit down the center of the mesh, where it would show her stomach, and a bit of the matching lace panties. In the center of the cleavage area, the Hitachiin logo glinted in the light. Mitsu grabbed the lingerie, and began putting it on. After preparing herself, as per instructed by Yuzuha, she looked at herself in the mirror.

She felt ridiculous...but sexy? The lace pattern on the trim was intricate, and it made her feel like she was a woman, not a sixteen year old girl. _Okay...here goes nothing._

* * *

Kyoya waited patiently for his girlfriend, but when she did not come back after ten minutes, he decided to check on her. What he did not expect was to find her sitting on her bed, in her candlelit room, _in lingerie._ His eyes widened at the sight while his breath caught in his throat. _This is quite a surprise. That explains her little tease earlier._ "M-Mitsu..."

"H-Hey Kyoya..."

He stepped into the room, closing and locking the door behind him. She looked delicious in his eyes, and he was having a hard time keeping calm. The light blue mesh, the black lace trimming, the way her breasts were pushed up, he thought he was salivating. "I didn't know you owned something like... _this."_

"Do you like it? Hitachiin-san designed and made this for me."

"She made this?"

"Yes."

"I must show her my thanks." He decided that light blue was his favor color. "You planned this?"

She blushed and nodded. "I wanted to have my first time with you, and I knew that if I waited, it wasn't gonna happen. I was too nervous to bring it up to you."

Kyoya smiled and sat next to her, bringing her into his chest. "To be honest, I wanted it too. I just didn't want to seem like I was forcing myself onto you. I love you, and I want to be yours. And I want to take all of you, if you'll let me."

Her next move solidified his thought that she was a little minx in every way. She sat in his lap, straddling him, and pressed her chest against his, a smirk playing on her lips. _"Take me."_ His lips were on hers instantly and his hands grasped her hips. He did not expect this to feels so good. He loved she moved against him, and he was losing his control. But, he had to slow down. She was a virgin, and rather pure. He could not taint her so quickly. He stopped and pulled away, earning a whine from the first year.

"No. I don't want your first time to be like this. I want to take my time with you."

"K-Kyoya..."

He stood up with her still in his arms, and placed her onto her bed, dishevelling the top in the process. He was going to worship her first. He slipped off his jacket and tie, then untucked his dress shirt. Then, he went to work. He crawled over her, leaned down, and slowly kissed her, moving his lips against her plump ones. One hand was supporting him while the other was rubbing her hip, bringing a little moan from her.

Mitsu was a little disappointed that she lost the control she needed, but it was for the best. Kyoya had more experience, and he knew to take it slow. She felt his teeth tug at her bottom lip, and she parted her lips a bit, inviting his tongue. They battled for dominance, which was more of a sensual dance, Kyoya taking the lead while she followed. She moaned as she felt the tip of his tongue touch the roof of her mouth. She decided to do the same, and earned a soft groan from him.

Pulling away, Kyoya trailed his lips down her neck, listening to the little gasps she lets escape her wonderful lips. Deciding that he wanted to hear something more, he nipped at the nape of her neck and she moaned a little louder. _Sweet spot._ His lips travelled farther down, mapping her skin and locking it into memory. He was finally at her breasts, his hands aching to touch them. He kissed each mound, and slid his hands up to cup each one, bringing a sigh from both of them. Apparently, Mitsu had been waiting for it too. He felt her nipples harden through the fabric, and he continued to knead and massage them. He loved how she looked in the baby doll, but it was starting to become a nuisance.

Mitsu was so wrapped up in the feeling of his lips, she didn't realize that the clasp securing the top had been undone until she felt cool air hit her breasts. She looked up at Kyoya and gasped. He was...mesmerized. His eyes trailed down her collarbone to her breasts, then down her stomach to the hem of her panties. Her little buds were stiff and inviting, and Kyoya couldn't keep himself from tasting her. His mouth wrapped around one while his fingers teased the other. Her sounds were a blessing to him, and made him harden even more than he thought.

"K-Kyoya..." Mitsu didn't expect the growl that escaped him, and from the blush on his face, neither did Kyoya. _He's losing control. Good._ He placed open mouthed kisses down her stomach, slowly going lower until he reached the hem of her panties. His eyes flicked up to hers, asking permission for his next move. She nodded, and he slowly slid her panties down, tossing them to side.

"You're so wet, Mitsu."

"Kyoya, don't tease me..."

"I need to prepare you."

"I'm wet enough."

"Not quite." And his head was in between her legs. He placed kisses on her inner thighs, moving closer to her dripping womanhood. He could smell her arousal, and he found his patience thinning. Finally, he gave it a tentative lick, earning a sharp intake of air from his lover. Then, he licked harder, enjoying her sweet taste. Mitsu's moans had grown in volume and frequency.

Mitsu had never felt something so...wonderful before. Kyoya's sinful tongue was making her shake as she felt the beginnings of her orgasm. His fingers slipped into her opening, bringing a near shriek from her, and she was shaking more violently. Kyoya felt her walls clench with each thrust, and just as she was to release, he stopped.

"Kyoya..."

"Not yet. I can't wait." He sat up, straddling her as he unbuttoned his shirt, revealing a lithe yet muscular torso. Mitsu couldn't help but touch his skin, grazing her nails down his chest and abs and watching his muscles constrict under touch. He groaned, loving the feeling of her soft fingers. He moved to remove his pants, but Mitsu beat him to it. She pulled them down, along with his boxers and was met with his manhood standing proud.

 _It looks...weirder than I imagined._ "It's so..."

"Hm?"

 _"Weird."_

He blinked at her words. Then laughed. "You're adorable."

"What do I do with it?"

"Anything you want really. But, do it fast, before I lose the little patience I have left."

"O-Okay..." She took it in her hands, and felt it stiffen even more. It was hot and silky to the touch, yet hard in her hand. She began moving her hand slowly, testing the waters. Once she felt that she was okay, she moved quicker and gripped harder. Kyoya was enjoying it, and was ready to just move on, but he then felt something warm and wet touch the tip, and his voice fell from his lips. Mitsu stopped instantly, worried. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"N-No...you're doing good. I was just surprised is all. Try to take a little more into your mouth." And she did, earning another beautiful moan from her senpai. She was a fast learner, and soon, Kyoya was close to his orgasm. He pulled away, smiling at Mitsu's look of confusion. "I don't want it to end like this." He pushed her back onto the bed, spreading her legs to accommodate him. He pressed his member against her entrance while taking her legs and wrapping them around his waist. Mitsu had discarded the top and he stared at her in all her naked glory.

"I'm...I'm scared..."

"I know. It's gonna hurt for a bit, but I promise you that it'll be brief and you won't ever feel that pain again. I'll try to be gentle."

"Okay."

He pushed forward slowly, stretching her walls and checking her face for pain. He placed sweet kisses to distract her from the discomfort. He continued until he met with the barrier. "I'm going to have to make this one quick. If I went slow, it will hurt more."

"Better to rip it off, huh?"

"Heh, yes. I need you to relax."

"Okay..." She sucked in a breath, and Kyoya thrust his hips deep into her, his heart nearly breaking at the sound of a strangled cry escaping her lips. He kissed her hard and played with her breasts, trying to keep her mind from the pain. He pulled out to the tip, then pushed in again, stretching her even more and getting her used to him. "Okay...I think I'm good now."

He nodded and started moving at a slow pace, watching her face flush and her slightly bruised lips part with a small moan. Kyoya was no virgin, but god did he feel like one with her. He felt more sensitive than he thought, and the pleasure was taking him, but he kept control. That was, until Mitsu squeezed her thighs and pressed her heels into his lower back, prompting him to move faster. He quickened his pace, taking in everything that was Mitsu.

She didn't know that the pleasure would be so overwhelming. Her moans mixed with his, filling the room. She loved the sounds Kyoya made, so she moved her hips in time with his, meeting each thrust. Their eyes locked onto each other, afraid to break contact lest they lose the connection. Kyoya's hands grasped her hips in a bruising grip while her nails raked his back. That sent him into a frenzy, heightening his pleasure and ramming into her. Mitsu soon felt that familiar coil in the pit of her stomach. It burned and scorched her being, making her yearn for release.

"K-Kyo...K-Kyoya, I'm...I'm..."

Panting, he knew what she was trying to say. He felt her walls clench and unclench as her orgasm drew close. He took her legs and placed them on his shoulders, plunging himself deeper into her moist cavern. "Me too..." His climax was closing in on him, sooner than he would like to admit. The new position drove Mitsu crazy, she was so, so close. Kyoya gave a particularly hard thrust and she was completely engulfed by pleasure as her orgasm hit. It was so strong that she saw white, and a specific scream tore from her throat.

 _"KYOYA!"_

Her walls gripping him like a vice coupled with her screaming his name proved to be too much for the second year, hurling him over the edge. His orgasm hit hard, forcing him to bite her neck to attempt to muffle the particularly loud roar that escaped him. His seed shot into her, filling her and inducing another orgasm from her. Once they came down from their high, he pulled out and collapsed on top of her. They both were panting, but felt amazing. Kyoya rolled off of her body and pulled her on top of him, pushing away the hair that stuck to her forehead because of the sweat. He kissed her slowly, passionately, taking his time with it.

"I love you, Mitsu. So much."

She blushed, hiding her face into the crook of her neck. "I love you more."

"I love you most." She nuzzled into his neck a bit more. "I want to come out, as a couple."

She stared at him shock. "Really? Why?"

"I don't want to keep out relationship a secret. Not anymore. I want to openly hug you and hold your hand."

"What about the host club?"

"We'll figure it out."

She thought about it for a moment. She wouldn't have to hide her glances and she would be able to walk with him openly everywhere without the fear of people recognizing them. "Okay. Let's do it."

He smiled and kissed her again, and she rested her head against his chest. "I'll be able to be the real me."

"Good, because I expect nothing less."


	20. Out in the Open

The couple woke up to the sound of buzzing. "Kyoya, is that your phone?"

He groaned softly, unlike how he usually wakes up. Most mornings, he's in a foul mood, but this particular morning was different. He felt rather happy. "No, I think that's your phone."

Mitsu groaned and reluctantly moved from his embrace to search for the source of the incessant buzzing. Once she found it, she looked at the screen to find the picture of Hikaru and Kaoru. She groaned once again and declined the call. "It's too early for this."

Kyoya chuckled. "Do they know about us?"

"They're the reason why I even have that thing." She nodded to the lingerie set on the floor.

"I see. You should wear stuff like that more often."

"Kyoya..."

"I'm serious. I like it. A lot."

"Pervert."

"You're the one who initiated everything last night."

She pouted, but it melted when she felt his lips on hers. "Well, I think it's time for us to get ready. School. Even though I _really_ want to skip today."

"I agree with you. That's why we should skip."

"Out of the question."

"Worth a shot."

"A valiant effort, my king."

"Only for you, my queen."

She smiled and kissed him again, a sigh bubbling from her lips. "Wanna shower together?"

He smirked. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru were hanging off of Haruhi, begging her for information on the whereabouts of Mitsu when said girl entered the classroom with a glare.

"Hitachiins!"

"Guys, what did you do?" Haruhi questioned.

"Nothing!" they said.

"These idiots fucking woke me up from the best sleep I've ever had."

"Did you really call her this morning? I told you to not bother her until she comes to school."

"Where's the fun in that?" Hikaru pouted.

Kaoru agreed, mirroring the elder's expression. "We could bug Kyoya because he'd murder us."

"He's still gonna murder you, because you put me in a foul mood."

"We're sorryyyy!"

"Tell him that, not me. I'd actually like to see him tear you both into pieces."

"Wow, so mean..." Hikaru whined.

Mitsu sat in her seat and took out her materials when she felt a finger slip into the collar of her uniform. "H-Hey, what the hell?!"

"Oh my god, you actually did it."

She groaned. He saw the bite mark, which was starting to form into a bruise. "Hikaru..."

"You finally did it! Kaoru, look at this."

The younger twin looked at the mark, letting out a low whistle at the sheer fact that she had it. "Our baby...she's finally grown up."

Even Haruhi had to look at it, and when she did, her eyes widened. "Kyoya-senpai did _that?"_

"Y-Yeah..."

She patted her shoulder. "Congratulations."

"I should thank you guys. For bringing me to Yuzuha-san and doing all this. Now, we just have to wait for you and Tamaki-senpai."

"M-Mitsu!"

The other honor student giggled at her blush. "Aww, you're just too cute!"

Meanwhile, Kyoya and Tamaki were in class, Kyoya ignoring the whines and fussing of the Frenchman. He was upset because he didn't answer his calls or texts since yesterday, and he wanted to know why. His desire for the bespectacled explanation was only heightened due to certain phone call from the twins, imploring him to call Kyoya because Mitsu wasn't answering her phone.

"Tamaki, I was with Mitsu all of last night and this morning. That's why I ignored you. I was spending time with her."

"Did you sleep over?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

"Well, I guess not." He thought about it. Then, his eyes widened as he finally realized what happened. "You guys did it. You finally did it..."

Kyoya sighed and looked at the blond, slight annoyance and irritation in his gaze. "Yes, we did. I know the twins know by now, especially since they have been bugging us since this morning. Now, please don't make a big deal about it."

"I swear, I will not make a big deal of it. Besides, we have those doppelgangers doing that."

"Yeah, which is gonna annoy me. Oh, Tamaki."

"Yes, my dear friend."

"I have a favor to ask of you."

"Okay..."

"I need to call an emergency club meeting."

"Oh, okay. But, why?"

"We need to discuss Mitsu and my relationship and how it's going to affect the club."

* * *

Everyone gathered around Mitsu and Kyoya, all knowing the reason for the meeting. A bit of tension accumulated around the group, and it was only broken when Kyoya started speaking.

"I know that you all have an idea on why we called you here. We have all knew that this needed to be addressed, but we tried to play ignorant to it. However, I find that I'm tired of it. Mitsu and I wish to come out as a couple."

The others stiffened at that, but nodded all the same. "I think it's good that you want to be open with your relationship," Hunny said. "You should go for it."

"Thank you Honey-senpai, but the main issue is how it's going to affect the club. It won't be easy to act like we're friends when you all know it's not true and that it's something more. If we come out as a couple, business will decline, and Mitsu and I may have to stop being hosts."

"What?" Hikaru said. "You can't be serious."

"Exactly," Kaoru said. "This club has been such a success because of you two, it won't be the same without you."

Mitsu smiled. "We're not quitting. Kyoya and I did some thinking, and instead of being hosts, we should be the clubs managers. Well, Kyoya thinks I should remain a hostess and he becomes the club's new manager, with Renge as the co-manager. We will still keep the business from my guests and we won't have to worry about the amount of jealousy as before. I still think I should be one, too."

"That way, I can still play a role and help plan our events, and keep our guests happy...well, most of them."

"Hmm..." Haruhi pondered. "It may actually work. I think we should do it."

"What about you, boss?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, Tono, what do you think?" Hikaru asked.

Tamaki sat there in deep thought, weighing the pros and cons. "This is for the best. Now, we have a different matter."

"What?"

 _"How_ you're gonna come out."

"Tamaki..."

"It needs to be extravagant! Absolutely lovely!"

"NO." They said.

"Wh-What?"

"Nothing big. Actually, we're going to make it simple. Me taking her to school, dropping her off to class. That's how we're going to do it. The guests will see, and they will obviously ask during club. Then, we'll simply tell them."

"But that's no fun!"

"It doesn't have to be fun. I'd rather make it easier for all of us."

The blond groaned, defeated. "Fine..."

"Well, don't think that we're not gonna make a fuss about it," Hikaru said.

"Yeah, it's our job to make a fuss. The Shadow King finally has a serious girlfriend. It's news to shout to the heavens!" Kaoru added.

"I swear if you do anything remotely lavish, I will make sure you will live to regret it."

"We accept that."

"Oh my-you guys..." Mitsu groaned.

"You should've expected this from us."

"They're right," Haruhi laughed.

The couple sighed and only feared what the twins had planned.

* * *

The next morning, Mitsu went to school with Kyoya. However, they pulled up at the front gates. The rest of the Host Club had arrived in order to see what the two had planned, though they didn't expect much. The door was opened and Kyoya stepped out, earning quite a few squeals and good mornings from his fans.

"Oh, there he is," the twins said."

"Ah, look!" Honey exclaimed. They watched as the club's vice-president turned and held out a hand for his passenger, earning many murmurs of confusion from the other students. Out reached a petit hand, and out stepped Mitsu, earning even more murmurs.

"Thank you, darling."

The air filled with exclaims at her words, everyone shocked and confused as to why Mitsu, the commoner honor student, referred to Kyoya, one of the sons of one the most successful businessmen in Japan, as 'darling'.

The couple approached their fellow members, hand in hand, with amused smiles. "Good morning, everyone," Kyoya greeted, followed by Mitsu's own greeting.

"Good morning, Kyo-chan! Mi-chan!" Honey responded.

"I gotta admit," Hikaru started. "You guys make a really attractive couple."

Mitsu only blushed at that, "Th-Thanks." Kyoya knew she was a little shy about being open with their relationship, but her bashfulness was adorable.

"Let's get to class."

The group was the center of attention, or more like the couple was the center of attention. They heard the whispers, some good, some bad, all shocked. The upperclassmen went their separate ways, all except for Kyoya, who decided to walk Mitsu to class. Haruhi watched as the two interacted, their hands never separated for a second. She wished that one day, she and Tamaki could come to school together like that. But, for now, she was happy with being with him outside of school.

Kyoya stood at the doorway to the classroom with Mitsu while the others went inside and quickly took their seats, only to spy on the couple and their next move.

"I'll meet you here, and we'll have lunch together, okay?" Kyoya said.

"O-Okay..."

He chuckled, pulling her towards him, bringing forth another burst of shocked shouts, and quite a few squeals. "You're too cute, you know that?"

"K-Kyoya, you're embarrassing me..."

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. You're beautiful, and mine. I'm allowed to tell you that."

She pouted at that, looking away. "You're too much."

Another chuckle. He gently grabbed her chin, turning her head back to look at him. A warm smile graced his face, accompanied by a soft "I know." He then leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

"EHHHH?!" cried everyone within the area.

He pulled away, taking her breath along with him. "I love you, Mitsu."

She was red. Beet red. A very, _very_ rare occurence for her. "I-I l-love you t-too, Kyoya."

"I'll see you later." With that, he placed a more chaste kiss on her lips and let her go, smiling at the sight. He then left, eyes following the second year student. Then, all eyes shot to Mitsu, and she quickly went into the classroom.

"Only he can make something so simple a huge deal like that," Kaoru said.

"Kyoya's such a meanie..." Mitsu groaned as she nearly threw her head onto the desk.

"Fukumoto-san?" a voice called.

She turned to find their classmate, and Haruhi's regular, Kurakano Momoka. She looked a little shy and flushed, but also a bit excited. "Yes, Kurakano-san?"

"Is it true?"

"Huh?"

"You and Kyoya-senpai are dating?"

"O-Oh, yes. We decided to let it be known. I really didn't expect him to kiss me in front of everybody like that."

"Oh, I have to say it! You two make the cutest couple ever!"

Mitsu's eyes widened. "Oh? Y-You think so?"

"Yes! The rest of the girls in the class agree. We definitely support your relationship, even though it's forbidde in every aspect. But, you show us that love conquers all, including social backgrounds!"

"R-Really?" Mitsu really didn't mean to get emotional, but she felt tears sting her eyes. The class vice-president nodded, and she was surrounded by the rest of the girls. "Everyone...thank you."

* * *

On Kyoya's end, he received mixed feelings. His former regulars were very supportive of their relationship, saying that they knew from the beginning, and they were happy that it was Mitsu. Many of the boys, however, were envious, and quite jealous of the fact Kyoya had taken their hostess away from them.

"Honestly, do you think you're better than us, just because you got one of the cutest girls in school? Haven't you thought that she was just after your money and status?" a nameless boy sneered.

His eye twitched and he stood, much to Tamaki's surprise. "Have you ever wondered why she seemed to be uninterested in your daily attempts to court her?" he asked as he approached the boy. "Because you use the things you own, objects of materialistic value. She _detests_ it. It's all about the emotional value. It's that very fact that makes her one hell of a woman. You're just jealous because I have her and you don't, and you never will." He turned and walked back to his seat, but before he sat down, he looked back at the now stunned boy with a glare. "If you ever speak ill of her again, I will tear out vocal cords and shove it up your ass. Got it?" His target only yelped in fear. _"Got it?"_

"Y-Yes!"

"Good." With that, he sat down, Tamaki staring at him with an amused smile. "What?"

"I've never heard you threaten someone so violently since Bossa Nova-kun's discovery."

"Well, it needs to be known that I will not tolerate competition, nor anyone who will hurt her."

"Just imagine how club is gonna be."

"This is going to be an interesting day."

It was going to be interesting, especially since word of their relationship travelled through the school like wildfire. Many were thrilled and happy to hear about the two, others were rather displeased with the news. Imagawa Ryuko just so happened to be one of the people that were angered by this. In fact, she was furious. However, she wasn't the only one who was angered by it. And he vowed to destroy that relationship and all ways to fix it.

"Just you wait, Ootori. I'll steal my precious Mitsu from you, and ruin you."


	21. Threatening Competition

The entire school was a-buzz with the news of the Ootori-Fukumoto relationship. Even the teachers were gossiping among themselves about it.

 _"A commoner with an Ootori? Shocking!"_

 _"Ootori-kun and Fukumoto-san? That's a power couple in the making!"_

 _"They're so cute together!"_

 _"I don't like it! What does he have that I don't?!"_

 _"She's nothing special, so why did he choose her?"_

The comments were both good and bad, but it didn't bother any of them. They knew what to expect. There was nothing to be done. Surprisingly, the club room was packed with guests of both genders.

"So, Fukumoto-san, how long have you been dating Ootori-kun?"

"Oh, hmm...three months. Wow...three months already. Time went by so fast."

"Yes, it has," Kyoya said. He was being dragged around by the female guests who wanted details on their relationship. Tamaki was happy that everyone was enjoying this, yet he didn't like that all the attention was on the couple.

"Ne, Kyoya-kun, how are you two going to remain as hosts when you're dating?"

"I won't be a host anymore."

"Eh?!"

"Mitsu will be a hostess because we want to actually move forward as a co-ed club. Instead, I will be the club's manager along with vice-president."

"Really?"

"Yes. I thought it would be best. The others are not opposed to it. At least I'm not leaving the Host Club."

"That is true."

"How did you get Renge to agree to let you have the position?"

"I'm her favorite. She would've had problems with Mitsu because she was 'her rival'."

That earned a snicker from the twins. "She didn't have a chance," they said.

"Hey, be nice," Mitsu scolded. "Regardless if she hates me or not, I still respect her because of her ability and efficiency as the former club manager. But, she _would've_ been problematic if I became co-manager. I really wasn't in the mood to deal with her ranting."

"Honest as always," Haruhi laughed.

"Excuse me?" a voice asked as it approached Mitsu. The hostess turned to find a dark haired boy, standing politely by her. "I'm your next appointment."

She smiled. "Ah, yes. Sorry gentlemen, but I have to end our session for today."

"Aww, alright."

"We'll see you tomorrow."

She waved at them, then gestured for her new guest to sit. "Welcome, my prince. I'm sorry things are quite hectic here. It'll be like this for a while, at least until everyone has gotten used to the fact that Kyoya and I are an item."

He gave his own brilliant smile. "It's no trouble. I think you two are quite adorable. Anyway, my name is Kishiruma Touma, from class 3-A. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Oh, you're in the same class as Mori and Hani-senpai?"

"Yes, but we don't talk much."

"Oh, I see."

Kyoya was keeping an eye on the two from his spot, making sure to pay attention to his guests. However, he was finding it a little difficult, especially when he felt that sick feeling in his stomach when he watch that Kishiruma character stare at his girlfriend. He wasn't undressing her with his eyes like most of her guests, but staring at her with the _same_ adoration and love that _he_ does. Long story short, he didn't like it. Actually, he _hated_ it. He hated _him._

"So, tell me about yourself, Kishiruma-senpai."

"There isn't much to tell, really. I'm just a bit old-fashioned, have a few hobbies, the like."

"What are your hobbies?"

"Sculpting and photography. More so photography. I love taking pictures."

"Really? Maybe you could show me some of your work?"

"I would love to. I bet you would love them."

"I bet."

"What about you? What are your hobbies?"

"Cooking, singing."

"Ah, you cook _and_ can sing? I'm so jealous of Ootori-kun. I'd love to hear your voice. If not, maybe sample a bit of your wonderful dishes?"

"Ah, I'm not that good. But, we'll see."

 _No, we won't,_ Kyoya thought. He still wasn't okay with this particular third year's presence. He noticed that even Mori and Honey were a little tense. His sessions had ended early due a previous engagement of his guest. He approached his fellow hosts. "I'm not the only one who is uncomfortable with him, am I?"

"No, we're not sure about him either. He's a nice guy overall, but the way he's acting with Mi-chan is not okay. I don't like it. He may like her, regardless if she's unavailable."

"So, a threat?"

"Yeah. What should we do?"

"Wait. We don't have any basis to really threaten him. It could be a misunderstanding."

"Okay..."

* * *

"I finally got to talk to her. Oh, she is so perfect," Touma giggled to himself.

"Young master," his butler and bodyguard, Shiro, began. "isn't Miss Mitsu involved with the Ootori boy?"

"So? That won't stop me from taking what's rightfully mine."

"Of course, but she seems to be much too loyal to allow you to take her from him."

"I know. That's what makes her worth the trouble. A faithful bride and addition to Kishiruma family. Who wouldn't fight for her? Besides, that Ootori will have to find someone who will give more merit to his family. It won't last another month."

"That's where you're wrong, sir."

The young heir blinked at his trusted friend. "What?"

"Fukumoto Mitsu is the granddaughter of Fukumoto Ryuichi. As you know, his family is a powerful one, about as powerful as Suou and Ootori. What makes you think he will let that go? And since they're in love, there's no reason for him leave her."

"I didn't know she was that elite. Is it all a lie? Why is she posing as a commoner?"

"Because her father is-er, was one. Her mother was disowned for marrying a Hihara Daichi, currently named Imagawa Daichi."

"She's related to _that_ man? The poor girl. But, she has her own wealth, and wouldn't we look like a better match than her and that bastard?"

"Yes, Young Master."

"So, what do you think I should do?"

"Tread lightly. Wait for an opportunity or a scandal, because one always happens with the Ootori's. Especially with the contempt of the Imagawas."

"Yes...Ryuko must be furious with the fact that her engagement with Kyoya was broken because of my darling Mitsu. She's petty, and she'll play dirty to get him back and hurt their relationship. I just need to wait for her, and everything will fall into place."

"Very good, Young Master. Patience is a virtue."

* * *

Daichi was enjoying a light meal with his wife when he heard a shrill voice screech through the mansion.

"DADDY!"

He nearly choked out of shock as his daughter stomped into the dining room. Coughing, he asked, "What's wrong, Ryuko?"

"That bitch stole him from me!"

"What are you talking about?" his wife asked.

"That commoner tramp stole my dear Kyoya from me! How could you let this happen?!"

"Ryuko, you know that Ootori broke the deal with us because of a better one."

"Yeah, he's having one of the older sons marry Fukumoto's granddaughter."

"Yes. Mitsu is his granddaughter. Kyoya's the one he's having marry her."

"Wh-What...?"

His wife was just as shocked. "You can't be serious."

"I am. My ex-wife is his daughter, and after having Yuichi kidnap Mitsu's adopted daughter, Mai went to Fukumoto for help. He took her back and welcomed them with open arms."

"This is ridiculous."

"Wait...adopted daughter?" Ryuko asked.

"Yes. Why?" Daichi asked.

"I think I know what I'm gonna do."

"If you hurt her child, Mitsu won't hesitate to kill you. Believe me, as much of a pain in the ass as she is, I still respect her, and love her. She is still my first child that I created with my first love. I crossed the line, and that little girl she's taking care of is precious to her. She nearly painted the walls with Yuichi's blood last time. She'll do it to you."

"Don't worry, I won't touch the kid."

"Ryuko, I'm serious. Mitsu is well-trained in combat, and she can use any weapon she can get her hands on. Don't do anything stupid."

"I won't." _I won't hurt her little brat, but maybe a little story about her origins will hurt the bitch's relationship with my precious Kyoya? Who will ever condone a relationship between the elite and a teen mom?_


	22. Fukumoto Ume

"Mitsu, do you need any help?" Kyoya asked.

"No, I'm fine. You don't have to help with packing."

"I'm trying to delay your departure."

"I have to meet my grandmother, you know that."

"Yeah, well it doesn't mean I won't miss you."

"Aww, I'll miss you too."

"Mama, you'll be back soon, right?" Hiromi asked.

"Yes. After two weeks, you'll get to meet your great-grandmother. She would love to see you."

"Bring something for me!"

Mitsu chuckled, and kissed the orphan's forehead. "Of course." She kissed Kyoya and smiled. "See you in two weeks. Don't stress yourself out."

"I won't," he said.

"Hiromi, take care of papa for me."

"Okay!"

* * *

Fukumoto Ume wasn't always so frail. In fact she was a rather formidable woman in her youth. However, her health was recovering, and she was happy because she was going to finally meet her granddaughter. She knew all about Mitsu and her childhood, and her current battle with Imagawa. She wanted to support her, but not from her bed in Switzerland.

"I can't wait to meet her, Ryuichi. I've been wondering about that girl for so long."

"I know, love. You'll adore her, and her daughter."

"She's a mother?"

"Adoptive mother. She saved the poor thing from an abusive father, and now she's taking care of her with the help of the Ootori boy."

"The Ootori's can show compassion?"

"Only the third son. And we're planning on a merger, through their marriage."

His wife frowned. "Arranged?"

"Completely voluntary, The two fell in love before I even considered his family. I was actually planning on going to the Morinozukas."

"Oh, I like them. But, I would rather Mitsu and Takashi fall in love if you were considering them."

"I know, but I'm glad Kyoya and Mimi found love. They sure as hell deserve it."

"Yes, they do."

"Pardon me," a voice said. It was Kahoko, the family's personal secretary. "The Young Mistress has arrived."

Ume grinned brightly. "Send her in, send her in!" With that, the young woman rushed and escorted the young heiress to the grandmother's room. Ume nearly burst into tears at the sight of her. "Oh...Mitsu, my darling granddaughter..."

"Grandmother..."

"Come here, dear. Let me hold you."

Mitsu approached her and wrapped her arms around her. She was completely taken by her beauty. Ume had aged extremely well, and Mitsu felt elated that she looked healthy. "I finally get to meet you..."

"I know. You look so beautiful. I remember seeing a picture of you when you were first born. You were so tiny, and looked so frail. Oh, Mai looked terrified holding you, like she was going to break you. Now look at you...so gorgeous. Yuzuha wouldn't stop talking about it."

"Don't _I_ know it," Ryuichi laughed.

"And you're glowing! Ahh Ryuichi, that's the look of a girl in love! I can't believe our granddaughter will be marrying an Ootori. I thought it would be some other young man from your old high school."

"I thought that too. And grandfather wanted it to happen soon, but we thought after I graduate high school."

"Do you two really think you can wait two more years?"

Mitsu thought for a second...and blushed. "No..."

She giggled. "Ryuichi, can you leave us for a bit?"

"Say no more." He left the women to their privacy.

"Alright, tell me...have you two had sex yet?"

Mitsu jumped, completely taken aback by the question and her grandmother's impish grin. She was red to the tips of her ears. "G-Grandmother..."

"You did! It's written all over your face."

"That's not something you ask."

"Not with other grandmothers, but with me, it is. I just want to know if you were ready and didn't regret it afterwards."

"Grandmother, I started it."

"Oh! Well, that answers that question. Now, how did you two get together?" Mitsu explained how she met Kyoya, from Haruhi's introducing her to the Host Club to her stay at Kyoya's villa. She explained her feelings for him, how she felt more than respect for him. "I approve, and you both have my blessing."

"Really? Thank you!"

"I just can't wait to meet him."

"You'll love him. Oh, how did you and grandfather meet?"

Ume chuckled, her eyes sparkling and her cheeks burning. "I was about your age when we met. Ryuichi was 17 and already established as head of the family. I was a poor girl, the daughter of a humble baker and artist. I was selling some things at the family bakery when I met him, and to say the least...for him...it was love at first sight."

"It certainly was," Ryuichi chuckled when he reentered the room. "I thought she was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. She was selling a pastry that I liked when I first met her. After that, I stopped by her bakery every single day. However..."

"I had no interest in him."

"Eh?! Really?!" Mitsu gasped.

"Yes. I thought he was an arrogant man who only cared for money and women, and boy did I let him know it. Still didn't stop him."

"What made you change your mind?"

"His love of children, and the kindness I was so blind to."

"Oh?"

"He saved a child from a group of men who were harassing her for money that her father owed. He had no regard for his life, and decided to take the child in as his own. She's actually Kahoko's mother. "

"No way."

"It's true. After that, I started talking to him, got to know him, and finally fell."

"I didn't care for social backgrounds. I knew I wanted her, and no one was going to tell me otherwise. I was already head, therefore had control. Ume introduced me to everything I know now. To the world outside of wealth. Now look at us. It took a lot of persuasion, but she was accepted and my mother had given her blessing. And here we are."

"There had to be more hardships," Mitsu said.

"Oh, there were plenty, but that's for another day," Ume smiled. At that, Kahoko and Mai barged into the room, completely frantic. "Ladies, what's going on? You know better than to run in the house."

"Forgive us madame, but Miss Mitsu needs to see this." She turned on the television to the news, showing something shocking.

 _A new bride? It has recently been discovered that the youngest son of Ootori Yoshio has a lovely new girl. However, she may not be what she seems. It has been revealed that Fukumoto Mitsu is a prostitute posing as a rich heiress in order to use rich families to bring popularity to her, and now she's got her claws into the Ootoris. A scandal that could cripple the prestigious family. But that's not all. Not only is she a prostitute, but a teen mom of this adorable little girl, the result of one of her escapades. She-_

Ryuichi had shut off the television and stared at his granddaughter. She was red with fury and her eyes seemed to glow dangerously. "Mitsu..."

"I'm gonna kill her. That fucking bitch is gonna pay."


	23. Scandal

Kyoya shut off his television and glared at his father, who was rather livid at the moment. Obviously, he believed it. "Father..."

"Whoever created this vicious lie will be ruined!" Or he didn't believe it.

"I bet Mitsu heard this already."

"This threat will ruin our reputation. We can't have a scandal like this on our heads."

Kyoya blinked at that, the statement catching him off guard. "Wh-What?" He knew where this was heading. "You can't be suggesting that I break up with Mitsu."

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting."

Kyoya tensed. "I refuse. We've been together for close to four months now. We were supposed to be married by the end of the year. What-What about the merger?"

"We'll have to hold off on it. I can't have such a rumor float about us. I know you love her, but if you remain by her side, you won't be helping yourself. We will be attacked."

"Y-You know Hiromi isn't hers, right?"

"What? Of course I know."

Kyoya's eyes widened. "You believed she was hers..."

"Kyoya, everyone will believe it because no one else knows that she is not a commoner, except for us and the members of that odd Host Club. You know they're going to have to cut ties with her. And the school will have to take swift action on this."

"What do you mean?"

"Expulsion."

 _Fuck._ "This can't be happening..."

"Kyoya...you must cut ties with her."

"Father, I refuse."

"Just for now. Until this all clears up. I'm not letting go of this merger."

"Why can't they just reveal her identity and birthright?"

"A special reason. You can ask Fukumoto-san yourself, but they refuse to let the world know about their granddaughter at the moment. But, I implore you to forget about her. Break it off."

* * *

The sound of shattering glass echoed through the room. "That damned bitch!" Touma exclaimed. Shiro rushed to find his furious master seething at his television set. "She went too far! She'll pay for this! And knowing that Ootori bastard, he will make his son break up with her. That will break her heart. I don't want that."

"What do you suggest we do, sir?" Shiro asked.

"Support her. I could care less about what they say about me, but I don't want her to be alone. Imagawa Ryuko is an enemy to our family."

"Very good. An admirable son and future head to the family. You will make a fine husband and father."

"I plan to be."

Meanwhile, Ryuko was giggling at the chaos she was creating. _Everyone will hate Mitsu and I'll finally have Kyoya all to myself. Not to mention she will be removed from the school. It's only a matter of time._

"Ryuko!" Daichi shouted.

"What? I didn't do anything."

"Do you realize what you've done?"

"They don't know it what me."

"Yes they do! You've gone too far! Making up a lie like that, involving their child like that...you'll ruin us!"

"Don't worry dad, the Ootoris will come back to us."

"You don't know that. They may not even consider us anymore."

"They will, daddy. They won't have a choice."

"Ryuko, you don't know Mitsu like I do. I've done a lot of wrong to her, so she won't show any mercy towards us. Neither will Kyoya once he finds it's you. I told you, she is trained in combat, and she will hurt you like she did to Yuichi."

"And ruin her name? I don't think so. She won't risk it."

"She doesn't have to get physical to hurt you. She will ruin you. That's a promise."

* * *

"You all agreed to this?" Mitsu said, her voice on the verge of breaking. She was video chatting with everyone.

"Yes, it's for the best. We can't be around this type of scandal, even though we _know_ it's a lie," Tamaki said.

"Imagawa's brat started this. She's behind this."

"And we'll get to the bottom of this," Kyoya said.

"Kyoya, you're gonna side with me, right?"

"As much as I want to, my father says I should distance myself away from you."

"Distance or break up?"

"...Break up."

"Now, hold on!" Haruhi growled. "Kyoya-senpai, don't tell me that you're gonna listen to your father. After everything you've done to be with Mitsu? What about Hiromi."

"It's just for a little bit. Until this all clears up."

"So you _are_ breaking up with me..." Mitsu gasped.

"Our hands are tied."

"No, they're not. You're choosing to listen to your parents, even though you all know the right thing to do."

"Mitsu-chan, we're really sorry that this has to happen this way," Hani said, teary-eyed.

"We really are," the twins added.

"Mimi, you're not alone," Haruhi said, clearly angry at her fellow hosts. "I got your back."

"No, they're right. It's better to keep away from me until this all blows over. I don't want to cause any harm to your reputations."

"You know this also means that you will have to resign as a hostess," Tamaki asked.

"Tamaki!" Haruhi shouted.

"I know, senpai. I understand."

"I'm sorry."

"I gotta go."

"Mitsu-"

She hung up and leaned back in her seat, sighing at her dilemma. Ume and Mai entered her room and went to hug her. "What happened?"

"They're cutting ties with me."

"What about Kyoya?"

"He kind of broke up with me."

"What?!"

"It makes sense. We can't have a rumor like that ruin them."

"This is ridiculous. That's not what real friends should do."

"It's fine. I understand."

"I hope they know what they're doing."

"Me too."

* * *

School was exactly like Mitsu thought after the big reveal. Everyone, except for Haruhi avoided her, and she didn't know how she was able to remain sane. Everyone threw cruel words and glares at her, calling her a whore and an eyesore. This even reached Kyoya's ears, and he had to dispel that with kind words towards her.

"Believe what you want, but I do love her, and I'd appreciate it if you stopped calling her these names, else you anger me."

"Come on, Ootori, what's the problem? You were being played," this came from Sakaki, Mitsu's very first guest.

"And if I recall, you were tripping over yourself to get her attention, before you tried to use her for your own benefit. I simply see this as a rumor that needs to be put down."

"She's a commoner, who's gonna believe that she wasn't using you?"

"I don't believe she is," someone said. The two turned to find Touma approaching them. "I doubt she's the type to use families to up her status. And that little girl isn't hers."

Kyoya's eyes narrowed at this. _Threat..._ "How do you know this?"

"The Takede case. My brother was working on it and found out about Mitsu's deciding to take care of a Takede Hiromi. I caught a glimpse of the photo of her, and so I know that she isn't her child. She's gonna adopt her, right?"

"...Yes."

"Oh? Really? Then, about her being a prostitute? There's no way she learned to be _this_ sexy out of luck," Sakaki said.

"She's way too pure for that. Even I know it. This is all a lie created by a jealous girl who wanted her out of the way."

"Well, what do we do?"

"Find the culprit and bring her to justice. Then, we'll fix this entire thing up."

"I doubt everything will be fixed though," Kyoya sighed.

"Why?"

"I...I kind of broke up with her..."

Touma stared at the second year, a mixture of happiness and anger coursing through him. "You broke up with her? After you had the nerve to tell her that you love her?"

"Kishiruma-senpai, I-"

"Save it, Ootori! Do you realize what you've done?! You broke her heart!"

"What choice did I have?!" At that, Kyoya felt a fist connect with his face and found himself staring at his senpai.

"'What choice did I have'? You had a choice! To side with her and defend like you did earlier. But, no. You wanted to please your precious daddy more. You don't deserve Mitsu. Maybe I should show her what real love is." And Touma left, leaving a seething Kyoya on the floor with a stunned Sakaki right by him.

Tamaki found him there, and rushed to his side. "Kyoya, what happened? Why did I just see Kishiruma-senpai leave here?"

"Tamaki, I fucked up."

* * *

Mitsu was sitting in with the chairman in his office, terrified of what he had to say.

"You know why I brought you here, correct?"

"It's about those unsavory rumors you heard."

"Rumors?"

"Yes, that's what they are. Rumors. Lies. Untruth."

"Care to tell me the truth?"

"I am not a prostitute, Suou-san. I never was. I am not using the Ootoris for personal gain. That little girl is going to be my adopted daughter. I did not give birth to her. She was a victim of abuse, and I decided to take her in."

"I see...however, if it were true, then why haven't you said anything until now? Why haven't the host club defended you?"

"Because their parents told them not to. They told them to keep their distance from me. You told your son to stay away from me. Kyoya broke up with me because of her father. Because none of you let your children speak for themselves."

"I understand that you're upset-"

"I am torn apart!"

In all of his years, Suou Yuzuru has never had anyone, not even his own son, raise his voice at him. Now, here was this honor student, who was secretly wealthy, burst into tears and tell him that he was practically overbearing. This made it harder for him to say his next sentence. "I'm...I'm sorry, Fukumoto-san, but in light of this current situation, I'm afraid I have to remove you from the school."

"Wh-What?"

"I have to ask you to leave the school, at least until this all clears up. Your transfer papers have been prepared. You will transfer back to your old school, for now. I am terribly sorry for this inconvenience."


	24. Aftermath

A movie played in the background as Mitsu vented with Haruhi about the entire scandal, mainly Imagawa Ryuko. She was the reason why her old school uniform was hanging on her closet door.

"I can't believe the chairman kicked you out even though he knew what happened. And Tamaki didn't say anything about it!" Haruhi said.

"Believe me, I'm just as pissed as you are. I bet the guys don't even know yet."

"They probably do, namely the twins because I told them just now...and they're rushing home to video chat."

"Haruhi!"

"If anyone's gonna talk to us, it's the twins." And as if on cue, the Skype ringtone started ringing and Haruhi answered. The twins popped up on the screen, looking rather guilty. Mitsu didn't know what to say to them, causing tension.

"We know you're mad..." Hikaru began.

"I got kicked out, of course I'm mad."

"Mitsu," Kaoru said. "We're so-"

"Save it," she snapped. "It would've been nice to have some help, some support, but no. All of you left me to deal with this. Haruhi and I don't have it easy in your world, you know." She growled. "I'm gonna make that bitch pay."

"We'll help," Hikaru said. "Listen, I know you hate us all. Hell, _we_ hate us. We wanted to stick with you, you know that. But, since you don't go to the school anymore, we don't know what to really do...except fight back."

"Guys..."

"We're serious. We're gonna defend you in your absence. Mori and Hunny will too. And we know Kishiruma-senpai is gonna help, too."

"Even him?"

"Yeah...even though I'd prefer him to be far, _far_ away from you."

"Do you want us to tell Tono and Kyoya, because we already know that Hunny and Mori know," Kaoru asked.

Mitsu thought about it, then remembered her anger towards the two second years. "No. Don't tell them. I want them to find out on their own."

"Ouch, that's a little harsh, even for you. Someone's vengeful."

"That's not even the half of it. They're gonna suffer too, but not nearly as much as Ryuko. Everyone at my old school will see that I've gotten angrier." At that, her phone rang and she checked to find an unknown number. "Hold on guys. Hello?"

"Hello? Fukumoto Mitsu?"

"Yes...who is this?"

"You forgot about me already? You're so mean, _Aoimoku*_ _."_

Her eyes widened. "Oh my god, Kurosawa-kun! I forgot you had my number."

"Not saved in your contacts, huh?"

"Not yet. New phone and oddly enough, your number was one of the ones that didn't save correctly. Sorry about that."

"No problem."

"So, what's up?"

"I heard what happened. The whole Ootori thing."

She tensed, her voice sharp. "And? You're calling to call me a whore, too?"

"What? No! Is that's what they're calling you at the rich school of yours?! They're gonna have to answer me! Actually, all of Class B is here at the karaoke parlor. We just wanted to say-"

"Fight, Mitsu! We love you!"

She felt tears sting her eyes. "Wh-What?"

"We know those are lies. So, we're all here to support you. You have your old friends too."

"You're class president, aren't you?"

"Yup."

"Of course you are, you overachiever."

"Heh, just know that we care about you. Don't worry about those rich bastards."

And the tears fell. "Y-Yuu-uusuke...why are you so damn nice?"

"Because of you. Tell Haruhi I said hi. We should all go karaoke some time. It'll be fun, like old times."

"Does Shouta still think he's a good singer?"

"Unfortunately."

"We'll do it."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, and Yuusuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Always. Bye, Aoimoku."

"Bye, Mitsu!" everyone shouted.

She giggled. "Bye, everyone. Bye, Yuuchin." She hung up and looked up at the now five faces in front of her. "Hey, Mori, Hunny. When did you get here?"

"Just now," Hunny said. "Who was that?"

"An old friend of mine, Kurosawa Yuusuke."

"Yuusuke called?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah, along with all of Class B to tell me that they love me."

"That's the guys for you. They're such goofballs."

"I know. Yuuchin says hi, by the way, and we should go karaoke sometime."

"Is Shouta still a bad singer?"

"Yup."

"Definitely."

"It sounds like you have some really good friends," Hikaru sighed. "Unlike us."

"You guys-"

"We had a choice, like you said. But we chose to listen to our parents instead of side with you."

"We could've done something, and then you wouldn't have gotten kicked out," Hunny added.

"We could've protected you," Mori said, breaking his silence. "Instead, we hurt you. We don't deserve your friendship."

"Stop right there. I know I was upset at you guys for abandoning me. I still am, but I overreacted a bit. And at least you warned me. If you hadn't...well...I'd have left on my own accord, and only Haruhi would have known. Right now, my anger is towards Kyoya and Tamaki-senpai." Her phone chimed, indicating that she received a text message. She already knew who it was.

"Is that Kyo-chan?" Hunny asked.

"Yeah."

"You're avoiding him..."

"I'm ignoring him. I don't have a reason to speak to him since we're not together anymore and I'm no longer a hostess."

"But, you're talking to us," Kaoru said.

"I love you guys more."

"'More'? That means you still love Kyo-chan,right?"

Mitsu smiled. "With all my heart. I'm not letting something like this ruin everything that I have with him. I just want him to reevaluate himself, and see what he truly wants. I don't hate him, or any of you for that matter, at all. And Haruhi, you shouldn't hate Tamaki-senpai for this, so answer his calls. They're both just being idiots."

The other brunette sighed, smiling at her childhood friend. "I guess you're right."

Mori knew she was a kind soul, but he didn't think she was this kind. She wasn't really holding a grudge. _Admirable and honorable._ "If Kyoya screws up his marriage with you..." he began. "can I have you?" This caught everyone off guard, especially Mitsu, who knew that the Morinozukas were a candidate for the merger and a marriage proposal.

"T-Takashi..." Hunny stammered. Even his own cousin was surprised. _I never knew this..._

"Oh my god, you're not kidding," Mitsu gasped.

"Takashi, you're serious?"

"Hn," he grunted.

Mitsu's cheeks reddened. "I'm...I'm flattered, really. But, I'll always love Kyoya. However, if he does fuck up, big time, then...yes, you can have me. But, you already know the chances."

The stoic senior chuckled, a warm smile on his face. "Yeah. Not too good for me, but I don't mind. Just knowing that I still have a chance is enough."

"You're too nice, you know that?"

"Yup."

"Oh for goodness sake."

* * *

Kyoya had been staring at his phone the past ten minutes, hoping he'll get a reply. When he realized that he wasn't going to get one, he felt the sadness and frustration build up even more. "She really does hate me..."

"I doubt that," Tamaki said. "But, I certainly know Haruhi hates me..."

"Haruhi will forgive you, but Mitsu...she can hold grudges. She's never going to forgive me. She's even keeping Hiromi from. Tamaki, what if I lost her? Kishiruma will steal her from me. Or Mori-senpai."

"Mori-senpai?"

"I know he likes her. Actually, he was the first to fall for her, but he knew the odds. He warned me, actually. If If hurt her, he'll take her from me. I'd never be able to get near her again. I-I-I can't handle that...I don't know what to do."

This was the first time Tamaki has ever seen his best friend be so vulnerable and confused. "Support her. Defend her like a boyfriend would. Debunk all the rumors. Do what you were supposed to when this started. What we _all_ were supposed to do."

"Okay...but what about Kishiruma?"

"Have some faith in her. You two aren't dating anymore, so it wouldn't do you any good to fight him. And I don't think Mitsu will go out with him. They don't match."

"I see...okay."

"Now, onto Imagawa..."

"I have to fix this."

"How?"

"I need to speak with Fukumoto-san and find out why he won't tell everyone of Mitsu's lineage."

"That's a start."

"But the man absolutely loathes me right now."

"Right..."

There was a knock at the door and a maid entered the room. "Pardon me, Master Kyoya, but your father needs to speak with you."

He groaned. "What does he want now?" He was still rather upset with his father, even though he should be at fault. He left Tamaki and went to the study, where his father was pacing back and forth. "You sent for me?"

"Ah, Kyoya, you shoukd sit down."

"What's wrong?"

"Please sit."

Kyoya was taken aback by his insistence. Something had to be terribly wrong. "What's going on?"

"It's about the merger..."

"Yes?"

"Fukumoto is withdrawing his offer and extending it along with another business plan to the Morinozuka family."

"...What?"

"Kyoya, he wants Mitsu to marry their eldest son."

His heart seemed to have stopped when his father told him about Mitsu. _Mitsu...and...Mori?_ He should have known, but the thought never crossed his mind since he had won her heart, and Mori was going to respect their relationship and remain a good friend to them both. Now, he could really lose her, for good. That thought...that possibility...it haunted him, numbing his body, and his father noticed.

"Kyoya, I'm so sorry. I...I should have been more supportive. Now-"

"Is that all, father?"

He jumped at his son's voice. It was cold and broken. He sighed. "Yes, that is all." He watched him leave, his heart clenching at the sight. Ootori Yoshio was a respectable man that held way too much pride towards himself. However, when he broke the news to his youngest son, he felt that pride crumble away and create room for guilt. He forced him to leave the girl he loved. "I am so, _so_ sorry, my son."

Kyoya returned to his room, but before Tamaki could say anything, he said, "I think I need to be alone."

"What? What ha-" Tamaki saw the look in his eyes. "I understand. Call me when you can." With that, he left the bespectacled second year alone in his room, where he stood trying to catch his breath, but failing miserably. His throat clenched, but it wasn't enough to keep the choked sob from escaping him. Ootori Kyoya had spent so many years keeping a cool head and an immaculate mask to guard his heart. Finally, after enduring so much...he shattered.


	25. Attitude Adjustment with Old Friends

Mitsu prepared herself for school, which she found odd considering it was her old school. She'll get to see all her old friends, and start anew without that damn rumor rearing its ugly head. She decided not to take the train because of it, though. She didn't want to deal with the stares. Her phone buzzed several times as she received several texts, coming from Haruhi, the twins, Hunny, and Mori. She read Haruhi's first.

 _Good luck with those goofballs. It's gonna suck not having you in class with us, but at least I know you won't be with idiots. Just idiots we know :)_

Mitsu laughed at that. The next one was from Hikaru.

 _If anyone gives you trouble, text me and Kaoru. We'll be there to kick some ass!_

Kaoru - _Whatever Hikaru said, I agree. Just know that we're always here. After all, you decided to come to Ouran when you could've stayed, but you didn't. Now, you got us as family, and you can't replace us, nor can we replace you. Besides, why would we when we love you so much?_

 _P.S - You're still gonna model for mom's fashion show._

That brought tears to Mitsu's eyes, and she knew she was already missing them. She then read Hunny's.

 _Be good at school, Mitsuchii! I heard that from your mom, it's such a cute nickname. Maybe one day we can get together and have cake! But it's not gonna help because it'll only be one day and not every day and I'm gonna miss you too much :'-( But, if you need us, text me. Takashi and I will be there to save our second princess! :-D_

"Oh, Hani-senpai..." Mori's text was a little odd. Maybe it was because he actually sent a text, or maybe it was because it was so simple, but held every bit of love that he felt.

 _I'm here for you. Call me when you get home._

* * *

Haruhi stared at the empty seat near her. It was odd not hearing the twins harrass Mitsu into telling them about whatever escapade she had with Kyoya. Then, she remembered that neither Kyoya nor Tamaki knew that she got kicked out. They'll be expecting to see her at lunch, or sooner.

"This sucks," Kaoru said. "It's still buzzing around the school."

"I'll wring that bitch's neck," Hikaru grumbled.

"Not if I do it first," Haruhi said.

"Wow, Haruhi. We didn't know you could make threats like that."

"I spent my entire life with Mitsu. Of course I can."

"How do you think Kyoya's gonna react when he finds out about Mitsu?"

"My money's on him exploding on the chairman," Kaoru said.

"Or Tamaki. He may react before he even gives him the chance to say anything," Haruhi said.

"Aww, worried about Tono?" Hikaru asked.

"I thought you were mad at him," Kaoru added.

"I am. Doesn't mean I don't love him anymore."

"Hold on, what was that?"

It was then that Haruhi realized that she was screwed. "Fuck..."

Meanwhile, Tamaki was trying to bring Kyoya back to himself. On the outside, the bespectacled one seemed cool and collected, but Tamaki knew better. He was struggling to keep from breaking down, and Tamaki wanted to know what Kyoya's father told him that nearly broke his best friend. "You know you're gonna have to tell me eventually, Kyoya. It hurts to see you like this."

"Tamaki, he wants her to marry Mori-senpai."

"What?"

"Fukumoto-san wants Mitsu to marry Mori. I'm-I'm freaking out. I'm gonna lose her."

This wasn't the Kyoya he knew, and quite frankly, Tamaki hated it. He pulled him away into privacy and slammed him to a wall. "Snap out of it, Kyoya!"

The other second year stared at the blond in shock. "While you're blubbering and whining, Mitsu could already be in the arms of Mori, or worse-Kishiruma! Man the fuck up! You go to Fukumoto and ask why they can't reveal who she is, and don't fucking leave until you get some fucking answers! Imagawa is gonna pay for this, and the club needs you sane and cool-headed to think straight. Now, I'm gonna let you go, and you're gonna head to Fukumoto right now."

"But-"

"Don't argue with me!"

Kyoya nodded and Tamaki slowly let him go, eyeing him cautiously. Kyoya sighed and chuckled. "I can't believe I just got shoved to a wall by Suou Tamaki, the Host Club idiot."

Said man pouted, not appreciating the nickname. "It's 'King'..."

"Yeah, whatever. Thanks...I needed that."

* * *

Mitsu hadn't realized how much she missed her old friends until she was nearly attacked by everyone in the room. It was a warm welcome, and everyone was loving and supportive.

"Welcome back, Mitsu," Yuusuke said. "You still look as cute as ever."

"Well, I have to be. Otherwise, I'd look like a train-wreck."

"Ha, cute. You were missed."

"You guys are just saying that."

"No," Shouta said. "We really did miss you. Frankly, when we heard about everything, we were kinda glad that you were kicked out..."

"Shouta!" someone shouted.

"I mean-not like that! I mean, that meant that we got at least _one_ of our princesses back."

"Princesses? You guys are too much," she giggled.

"Speaking of princesses, how's Haruhi?"

"She's doing pretty well. She's really popular...as a guy."

"Eh?! Why is she posing as a guy there?!"

"Because a couple of idiots thought she was one without checking."

"So..." another one began. He was another of her friends, Nanamoto Hayato. "that means she's single, right?"

"Wrong."

"Eh?"

"She has a boyfriend."

"How? That's not fair..."

"Well, she's part of that infamous Host Club, actually I was, too. So they know that she's a girl. She became their 'secret' princess."

"And you?"

"I didn't know them that long, so I don't reserve that right."

"Well, you did for that Ootori asshole."

"Nana-kun..."

"Come on, we all were thinking it. The girls thought he was just trying to save his own skin from the backlash, and that he was a bastard. You don't deserve any of that. Now that you're here, we'll treat you better than him."

"Guys, I still love him."

They all stared at her, but Yuusuke was the one that seemed a little angered by the sentiment. "He betrayed you."

"He warned me. He warned me about the lack of communication, and that we were gonna have to break up, because of his father."

"Why are you defending him? Why do you still love him?"

"Because he doesn't know what he wants. He was wrong, and yes I'm angry at him. But that doesn't mean I hate him. Imagawa is responsible for this, and I plan to ruin him, starting with his brat of a daughter. Then, I'll be with Kyoya again."

"You're being ridiculous."

"No. I'm being honest with myself. I love him, and I want him to be the father of Hiromi. However, if he doesn't get his act together, then he won't have a chance."

"So, if that's the case, then you'd be available..."

"Yuuchin...I already made a promise to another friend."

"Eh? Really? Who is he? Another rich bastard?"

"Stop, and yes. Morinozuka Takashi."

 _"The_ Morinozuka Takashi?" She nodded. "Well...if it's him...then I guess it's alright."

"Then, I have your blessing?"

He growled, but chuckled. "Yeah, you have my blessing."

"You really are a pain in the ass, just like before."

* * *

Kyoya sat in the lavish sitting room of the Fukumoto's home, shaking in fear of what was to come when Mitsu's grandfather arrives. When said man came in, the first thing he did was call for his security guard.

"I want this bastard out of my home."

"Wait, Fukumoto-san. I need to speak with you."

"Well, I have nothing to say to you."

"I need to know why no one knows about Mitsu's lineage. Why haven't you spread the news? Because if you did, we would be planning our wedding right now, and I would not be competing with Mori-senpai."

"Ah, so you know about that, eh? Well, he is sticking by her and being a better boyfriend than you."

"I know, but I still love her, way more than he could ever love her."

"Kyoya, you're not going to marry her."

"I will. I refuse to allow this. I'm not gonna stand by and watch her marry a man that she doesn't love romantically."

"How are you so sure she still loves you?"

This caught Kyoya off guard. "I..."

"You don't know if she does, do you?"

"Maybe not, but I know I do. Now, you didn't answer my question. Why is she still posing as a commoner?"

"Because I have enemies that will hurt her if it is known that she's alive."

"What?"

"She is a beautiful girl, even I can see that. As a woman, she is the envy of all. This also means that she is very likely to be kidnapped and sold off in the black market. If it's found out that she is _my_ granddaughter, I might lose her."

"She won't allow it."

"What?"

"She won't allow it. She is way too strong and careful for that. She will ruin anyone that causes her and those she loves harm. Have a little more faith in her."

He sighed. "I could have ruined our relationship, huh?"

"Most definitely."

"I will make an announcement. It will be known that she is my granddaughter, and I will dispel the rumors. Then, you two will be together."

"Thank you, sir. What about Imagawa?"

"I'll let you deal with them."

"Good. I will tell her. Is she home?"

"No, she's at school."

"Really? I haven't seen her on the campus."

"Oh? She didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"That she got kicked out of Ouran. She's going to her old school now."

Kyoya's heart stopped once again. He had to go to her. "I have to-"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Give her space. She needs to catch up with old friends. And I know a certain boy there would kick your ass if you showed up. Actually a certain _group_ of boys. I'm saying this for your sake, and Mitsu's."

"Oh...okay..."

"Thank you for coming to me, Kyoya-kun. I know why she loved you so much."

"Yes, Fukumoto-san. I'll be leaving now."

"Have a safe trip."

Kyoya left and sat in the car, thinking about what happened. He had to speak with the chairman, because he obviously needed a chat. He had to fix things if he was going to spend the rest of his life the woman he loved. He knew what he wanted.


	26. What Ifs

**A/N - I decided for this chapter to be particularly Mori-centric. I was writing this out and I was happy for the turn out. The angst is too much!**

* * *

Mori's phone rang, and he smiled when he saw Mitsu's picture on the screen. He answered, happy to hear her voice. "I'm glad you called."

"Well, you _did_ tell me to call you when I got home."

"How was school?"

"Weird...like, I never thought I would be with my old friends again. They're the same goofballs as ever, only Yuusuke seemed to have change. It seems like he's got a jealous streak in him..."

"You still want to be with Kyoya, of course he's jealous."

"How are things on your end?"

"Hectic."

"Anyone know?"

"No one really knows, but people are talking. Kyoya though..."

"What happened? Is he okay?"

Mori felt a pang of jealousy when he heard her concern, but he pushed it away. "He looked like he had a mental breakdown."

"Do you know why?"

"Maybe it was because he found out about our family's agreement."

"He's _that_ broken up about it?"

"Tamaki had to slam him against a wall."

"That explains why he came to speak with my grandfather."

"He came over?"

"According to grandfather, and he told him I got kicked out."

"Huh. I thought he would've showed up at your school."

"You'd think, huh? But, he didn't. But, this means he's finally figuring out what he wants. Yuuchin and the others were mad about me still loving Kyoya. I even told them about the back-up plan."

"And?"

"You have Yuuchin's blessing."

That made him laugh and brought a sudden realization to him. "Mitsu..."

"Hmm?"

"What if you didn't love Kyoya after everything?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...if Kyoya really did fuck up, and you refused to be with him again..."

"Well...I'd be single. I'd go on like I hadn't met him."

"Or you could be with me?"

"Eh?"

"The merger is one thing, but what about us on a personal level?"

"Mori-sen-"

"It's not fair, you know."

"What?"

"It's not fair. I know I don't have a right to say this, but he ignored you completely when this started. I didn't. I'm the one you should be with...I can take care of you and Hiromi. It's just so unfair..."

"Mori-senpai, you know-"

"I know, I know." He chuckled. "This is why you would make such a wonderful wife and addition to my family. Because you're faithful and loyal, and your passion rivals no one." He sighed. "You love him. I love you, but I can't have you. We'll always be friends, right?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course."

"I'm not the only one who's miffed by this."

"Oh? Who else?"

"Kishiruma."

"Him?"

"I think we became enemies because he knows I have feelings for you and I told him to stay away. Now I gotta keep an eye out for him."

"Oh...why does everyone hate him?"

"We don't hate him per se, we're just cautious. He's as calculating as Kyoya, but he's actually a pretty nice guy, but he can be a little... _passionate_ about things. He's just too unpredictable to leave alone, so steer clear of him."

"Okay."

"Good." He sighed once again. "I really do wish I was the one you wanted, but I'll respect the relationship we have now."

"Mori-sen-"

"Even after everything I've said, you're still using honorifics?"

"Um..."

"Drop the senpai. I'd prefer it if you called me by my first name."

"I-I can't..."

"Mitsu..."

"B-But that should be meant for specific people."

"And you made that list."

"Only Hani-senpai can-"

"He's my cousin. He's allowed to call me by my first name."

"You have an answer for everything, don't you?"

"Perhaps. But from now on, I want it to be 'Takashi'."

"But-"

"Please?"

She groaned, defeated. She just couldn't say no when he asked nicely. "Okay...Takashi."

He chuckled again. "I gotta get back to practice."

"You were practicing?! Why did you ask me to call you if I was gonna be a distraction?!"

"Because you would be a good distraction. Because I wanted to make sure you were alright. And...I wanted to hear your voice."

Her blush burned. "Oh..."

"You should really check those texts Kyoya sent you. You'd be surprised about how much he worried for you."

"I'm-"

"Don't tell me you're still angry at him, because you're not. Now, tell him that."

"Okay..."

"Good."

"T-Takashi?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for being there for me."

"I'll always be there for you. You know that."

"I know. I'll let you go."

"Text you later."

"Okay." She hung up and sighed, collapsing onto her bed. "Why does this have to happen to me?"

* * *

Mori stared at his phone, unable to comprehend what had just happened. He pretty much confessed to his kouhai, and was rejected but not rejected at the same time. He knew where his feelings lied when it came to Mitsu, but he also knew where hers lied. It was moments like these that he wished that she never forgave Kyoya, but it was futile. But as long as she was happy, he was happy.

"Taka-nii?" a voice called. He turned to find his younger brother, Satoshi, who looked rather concerned. He only patted his head and smiled.

"It's nothing." He went back to practice, but Hunny knew something was off about his taller cousin.

Morinozuka Akira, who had been observing practice also noticed the change in his eldest son. "Takashi..." Said boy stopped and faced his father. "You may leave early. I can tell you're not yourself."

"Hn." With that, he left swiftly, making his way to his meditation room. Akira sighed, but chuckled all the same.

Satoshi was confused. "What's going on?"

"Takashi seems to be feeling a whole slew of emotions right now. Sadness, contempt, happiness oddly enough, and...anger."

"Anger?"

"Takashi is angry at the unfairness of everything that went down in the past week. The fact that Mitsu-chan still loves Kyo-chan after it all, it just tears him apart."

"Ah, the Fukumotos are withdrawing their offer and going back to Ootori. I knew that was going to happen and I think Takashi knew it too. Kyoya just needed an attitude adjustment."

"I should talk to Takashi" Hunny said.

"You may go."

Hunny was by his side in an instant. "Takashi..."

"It's unfair..."

"I know, I know. It hurts, especially when you love her as much as you do."

"What if, Mitskuni? What if-"

"Kyo-chan would be miserable, but take the defeat, just like you have."

"I'm so mad, Mitskuni. At her for forgiving him, at him for abandoning her, at myself for being so selfish..."

"But..."

"I can't bring myself to hate them. I love them both. I love _her_ so much. I respect him, and...I'm happy for them. That's why I have to get over her."

"Oh really? Can you really do that, Takashi?"

The taller stared at the blond and sighed dejectedly. "No..."

"Then, don't stop. You and Kyo-chan love her. Just come to terms with it. Then, you both will do just fine. You're a very good friend. And they love you."

"Yeah..."

"Besides...you could always hope he screws up again."

He chuckled. "Yeah, there's that."

"Get some rest. You look like you need it."

* * *

Touma paced back and forth in his room, seething yet again. "Morinozuka...even _he's_ in love with _my_ Mitsu. How did that happen? They don't even interact."

"You'd be surprised, sir. One can fall in love with just observations. You did, after all."

"Shut up, I know. I don't need him getting in my way. He's ruining everything. I was gonna swoop in and sweep her off her feet. No matter, I'll still do it. Help me find something to wear."

"Young Master?"

"I'm going to Mitsu's home. I want to take her out on a date."

"Are you sure this is wise?"

"Don't question me." His bodyguard sighed and helped him. Once he was ready, they were off to the Fulumoto Residence. He knocked on the door, only to be answered by Kahoko, who looked suspicious of him.

"I'm sorry, but Fukumoto-sama is not home at the moment. You must schedule-"

"I'm not here for him. I'm here to see Fukumoto Mitsu."

That tipped her off. "I'm afraid I cannot let you see her."

"Why not?"

"She is spending time with Miss Hiromi."

"That's great, I love children. I can join them." He moved to step inside, but she placed a hand on his chest to stop him.

"So sorry." She began to close the door, but Touma grabbed it.

"You're just a servant. Who are you to tell me 'no'?" He pushed through, knocking her back. She lunged at him, but Shiro was quick to react.

"I'm afraid you'll have to put up with me."

She growled and tried to make a break for Touma, but Shiro grabbed her and threw her down. "So rough."

"Forgive me, I actually hate beating on a woman."

"I'm tougher than I look." And she grabbed the nearby vase and hurled it at him.

Mitsu was reading to Hiromi when she heard the crash. She knew something was wrong.

"Mama?" Hiromi asked.

"Mitsu..." someone called.

"Kishiruma." She grabbed Hiromi and hid her in her lavish closet. She then grabbed her phone and dialed Kyoya's number. He answered on the first ring.

"Mitsu?"

"Kyoya, get over here. I need you. Kishiruma's in the house. I'm calling Mori, hurry."

"Mi-" She hung up and called Mori.

"Hello?"

"Takashi! Kishiruma's here, please come over. Kyoya's on his way, but I need you too. Hurry!" Another bang. "Please!" She hung up and gave the phone to Hiromi. "Stay here and stay quiet. Pick up if it's Mori or Papa."

"But, mama-"

"Hiromi, listen to your mother." She kissed her forehead. "It'll be okay."

"Okay..." She closed the door.

"Mitsu!" Touma called again. She stood by the door. Then, the first bang came. "Mitsu! Come on, I know you're in there! You should really train your servants better. That bitch was so rude to me!"

"Just leave."

"Not before I get what I came here for."

"And what is that?"

"You."


	27. Mending Things

**A/N - At last! I've been working on the next few chapters because there's gonna be a lot going on. I'm getting close to wrapping this story, and the last chapters are taking up a lot of time. Thank you for patience, and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Kyoya and Mori rushed inside their underclassman's home, only to find Kahoko and Shiro lashing out at each other viciously. Mori made a move to help, but she shot the third year a warning glare, stopping him.

"Don't you step any closer, Master Takashi. Your priority is finding the Young Mistress and Kishiruma."

"But-" Kyoya began.

"Go!"

The two ran upstairs, Kyoya leading his senior to Mitsu's room, where they found the door to have been forced open. Mori was a bit jealous that the second year knew where her room was, butnit wasn't the time to muse over it. They quietly approached the room, only to find Touma held at gunpoint while he held Hiromi against him.

"What the hell, Mitsu? All I wanted was a date."

"You forced your way into my home, attacked my most trusted secretary, and now you're holding my daughter hostage. Do you really think that's how you ask someone out?"

"Just be mine, and everyone will be safe."

She clicked her tongue, her patience waning. "You're in no position to threaten me. You're dealing with a Fukumoto." She moved to cock the gun.

He lifted the five-year-old up, effectively using her as a human shield. "Actually, I am."

"That's enough," Kyoya said as he entered the rokm with Mori close behind. "Put my daughter down, unless you want me to make you beg for a bullet to the head."

Touma only chuckled bitterly. "You left Mitsu, so you don't have a right to call Miss Hiromi your daughter. I'm here to replace you."

"Replace me? You're way too arrogant. You don't know as well as I do. You can never love her like I can."

"Please, you don't deserve her! A man that can't handle the heat of a rumor is no man at all! I never believed that horrid lie! You left her to deal with it alone, both of you did! No lady should ever have to go through that!"

"Kishiruma-" Mori began.

"Shut up! I loved her first! I fell in love with her the moment she stepped into Ouran. But, because I was so painfully shy, I couldn't even begin to approach her, let alone tell her. Before I knew it, she was falling in love with Ootri. Do you have the _faintest_ idea how unfair that is?"

"I do. Watching the girl you love fall for another...it hurts like hell. But, you take it like a man. If she still loves him, then we can't changr that. Touma, you know she won't date you, especially after this."

Mitsu watched as the intruder struggled with his emotions, she feeling a streak of sympathy hit her. She lowered her firearm and made a cautious step forward. "Senpai..."

"Why _him_ of all people? He's so selfish..."

"On the contrary, he does a lot for others. He thinks about his father, and never does anything for himself. I got to see the real Kyoya. A compassionate and loving man that will make a wonderful father to Hiromi, my future children. Kishiruma-senpai, I'm sorry you feel this way, you feel cheated and for that I really am sorry."

"Y-You're...sorry? "

She placed a hand on his cheek, making Kyoya feel that familiar shock of jealousy. "Yes. If had more courage to come to me in the beginning, I'd actually find myself falling in love with you. But, it was your actions, or lack thereof that brought this upon yourself."

He sighed, leaning into her touch, and putting down Hiromi, who ran to Kyoya. "You must hate me..."

She smiled and shook her head. "I don't. Actually, I want us to remain friends. You're loyal, passionate, and extremely caring. I'd hate to lose you."

He stared at her in shock, along with Kyoya and Mori. "You're...You're serious?"

"Yes. I love Kyoya, but I also love my friends. You'll be part of my ever growing family."

Touma chuckled bitterly. "I'll never find someone like you."

She only kissed his cheek. "No, you won't. You'll find someone better."

"Mitsu...thank you, but I don't deser-"

"Shut up and hug me, you big idiot."

He blinked at her words, but smiled earnestly and hugged her, relishing the warmth she emitted. When he pulled away, he sighed. "I should stop Shiro."

"No need," said man chuckled. They turned to find the bodyguard and Kahoko standing at the doorway. "You are one difficult master."

"S-Shiro!"

"We gave up fighting and decided to check if you were alive. You have a very capable secretary, Fukumoto-san."

"And your guard is quite the force to be reckoned with, Kishiruma-sama," Kahoko said.

Mitsu gawked at the bloodied and battered servants. "Wait,what the hell is going on here?!"

The two stared at each other, the their masters. "We got bored."

"Oh my god," Touma huffed.

"We shall be taking our leave. Come, Touma-sama."

"Yeah. Thank you, Mitsu. I'll make this up to you, for the trouble I've caused."

Just help me with Imagawa, and we're good."

"Deal." He left with his bodyguard, leaving Kahoko bowing.

Forgive me for not handling the situation as well as I should have."

"No, it's okay. You've done well. Go rest. You have the rest of the week off."

"But-"

"That's an order. I'll smooth it over with grandfather."

She bowed again. "Thank, Fu-"

"Goddamn it woman, 'Mitsu'. Call me 'Mitsu'."

"Yes...Mitsu." She took Hiromi to bed and left the students for a much needed discussion.

Kyoya and Mori stared at the object of their affections. Kyoya out of confusion and Mori, out of love.

"What the hell just happened?" Kyoya said.

"Don't worry about him anymore, he won't be a problem."

"You let him-"

"Stop, Kyoya. That's enough. Let's be honest, if it wasn't you, it was gonna be Mori or him. _You_ got to me first. Don't worry about it. He's a nice guy, just doesn't know how to properly express his feelings."

Mori smiled at her words and approached her. He cupped her face gently and pressed a passionate kiss to her lips, earning an unintelligibly sputtering Kyoya. "I love you."

She stared in shock, unsure if she was pleased with the surprise kiss or not. "Eh?"

"I love you, Mitsu. I just wanted to tell you properly."

"Oi, I'm still marrying her," Kyoya growled, pulling his ex to his side.

Mori only chuckled, raising his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. Take good care of her, Kyoya. If you don't...I _will_ kill you."

He gulped down the fear that built up in his throat. "Understood."

"I'll leave you two to catch up. I think it's time for you to make amends." He left with a final wave, leaving the couple to stand in silence, the tension suffocating them both.

Kyoya decided to break the silence. "Do you truly love me?"

"Are you really questioning my loyalty _now,_ Kyoya?"

"It's a simple question."

She sighed. "Yes, with all my heart. Do _you_ really love me?"

"Yes, I always have and always will." He walked towards her. "Do you have any idea how upset I was when this started?"

"You could've saved yourself the pain and stuck with me."

"I know, I realized that. You know, I heard about he potential engagement between you and Mori...I broke down. How could I live if I knew I was gonna lose you like that? Mitsu, I love you and I...I don't want us to be separated like this anymore. I want us to be okay. I want a future with you and Hiromi. I-" And lips crashed to his, silencing him. Mitsu held onto him like he was her last anchor to life, and he clung to her, shaking. And the tears finally came.

"I missed you so much. My Kyoya..."

"Does this mean you'll take me back?"

"Yes, my god, yes."

"Finally!" Hiromi shouted as she jumped onto Kyoya's back. She hid by the door and listened in on their conversation. "All this drama was getting annoying!"

"Hiro-"

"Can we be a family again?"

The reunited couple smiled and smothered her in kisses. "Yes, we can."


	28. True to Oneself

**A/N - When I wrote this one out, I looked back at the other chapters and found out that I made it so that Tamaki's father actually knew about Mitsu's lineage. However, in this one, he was unaware of it. So, I went back and changed it so he didn't know. I hope no one minds. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this special chapter.**

* * *

"Thank god you guys made up and are back together," Haruhi said. The club was at Mitsu's home, discussing their next move.

"And you got Kishiruma-senpai to side with us?" Tamaki asked. "How?"

"Touma is not a bad guy. He's just...very passionate. He and Kyoya made amends for the trouble. And he hates Imagawa too...well, mainly Ryuko."

"Alright, so what's next?" Kaoru asked.

"We go under siege," Kyoya said.

"How?" Hikaru asked.

"We get Mitsu back into Ouran. And we do that by revealing her lineage."

"Right..." Honey said. "We reveal that Mitsu-chan is Fukumoto-san's granddaughter and not a prostitute, then we dispel those rumors and she'd be allowed back."

"Grandfather wanted to do that at a social gathering he was gonna be hosting, so it may help," Mitsu said.

"No, there wouldn't be enough people to make a large impact," Tamaki sighed. "We need to aim bigger, more extravagant."

"The Ouran Fair..." Haruhi gasped. "Every student is gonna participate, and their parents are sure to attend. There would be more than enough of the rich and elite to make it work."

"Yeah..." Mitsu said. "Grandfather is known to attend for potential business partners and the chance to expand his company even farther. He said he's going again this year with my mom and Mr. Ootori."

"It may work," Kyoya said.

An idea popped into Hikaru's head, making him jump up. "We can easily sneak Mitsu into the school. She could pretend that she was meeting up with her grandfather; that he invited her along."

"Right," Kaoru added. "Then, she'll be introduced as Fukumoto Mitsu, his granddaughter, and he'll stop the rumors and reveal that it was Ryuko."

"No," Kyoya said. "We don't want reveal it was her just yet. As much as I'd like to ruin that goddamn family in front everyone, I'd like to do it with class."

"We are the Ouran High School Host Club, aren't we? We must ruin with grace and beauty," Mitsu smirked.

"So...let's get started," Tamaki said.

* * *

Mitsu, Haruhi, and Kyoya were the last ones in the house. Haruhi had decided to sleep over since had been a while.

"Guys, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What's up, Haru," Mitsu asked.

"I've been thinking about it...with everything that's happened and the fact that I'm with Tamaki...well, I wanna come out as a girl."

The two blinked in surprise. "R-Really?"

"Yeah, I wanna be able to be with Tamaki as a girl, and not hide it. The fact that you're doing this despite the odds...well...I wanna do it too. It's already bad that I'm posing as a guy, and if I reveal it now, I won't risk my scholarship."

"Haruhi, are you sure? Because once you do this, you can't go back. And the potential bullying you might be subjected to...I warn you, not everyone is so accepting," Kyoya said.

"I know. I don't care. I love Tamaki and I love Ouran. Besides, I'll always work hard, no matter what."

The couple smiled. "Look at her, Kyoya. Our baby girl has grown up."

"I know, darling. Our sweet daughter, finally becoming a woman."

"Oh, shut up , you two," Haruhi grumbled.

"Well, looks like I can tell you, then," Kyoya smirked, the light reflecting off of his glasses. "Your debt has been paid quite some time ago."

She blinked at the club co-founder. "What?!

"Apparently," Mitsu began. "he didn't have the heart to tell you because you loved the club so much."

"You shady bastard."

"Sorry," he said.

"No, you're not."

"You're right, I'm not. Now, about you're coming out..."

"Let's do it at the Ouran Fair too," Mitsu suggested.

"But, that's your day," Haruhi protested.

"It'll be _our_ day. Things'll certainly be more interesting."

"Okay."

"Invite Ranka. He should see his baby girl become a woman."

"You know what...I will."

* * *

The Host Club was open for the public. Everyone, parent and student alike fell for the boys' charms, mothers more so than the fathers. Ryuichi and Ume found it to be quite odd, but entertaining.

"They're all so handsome," Ume giggled.

Mai , who was accompanying them, along with Ranka, laughed at her father, whose disdain was apparent on his face. "Careful, mother. Father may burst a vein."

"I'd be like that, too..." Ranka grumbled.

"Oh, come now, Ryu. No need to be jealous of a bunch of young boys," Ume smiled, patting his arm.

"Fukumoto-san, Mrs. Fukumotos, Fujioka-san," Yoshio greeted as he and Yuzuru approached them. "Lovely of you to join us."

"Yes. This club is certainly popular."

"Yes, quite. Ah, you remember Suou Yuzuru?"

The chairman bowed. "Welcome. Mrs. Fukumoto, I'm glad to see you on your feet."

Ume smiled. "Yes, thank you. I'm just glad to be with my family. Your son is quite the capricious young man."

"Yes...it can be quite bothersome."

"Oh, no. It's what makes him so unique. And it makes him a wonderful heir. He's a good boy, tell your mother I said that. Both your sons are. You should give them more credit."

"Yes, ma'am."

"I do hope your granddaughter makes it," Yoshio said. "I'd love to meet her. And I'd like her to meet Kyoya."

"She should be arriving soon."

"Granddaughter?" Yuzuru asked.

"Yes. She's never been to a social gathering such as this, so it's almost like a...debut for her. She's been having some trouble with others so it's been a difficult few weeks for her. I hope this will raise her spirits."

"I hope so. I'd like to meet her as well."

"Yes, of course."

"Fukumoto-san," someone called. Ryuichi had to retain his groan when he realized it was his daughter's ex-husband.

"Imagawa-san... _pleasure_ to see you again."

Daichi looked at his ex-wife and nodded. "Mai."

"Daichi," she glared.

"It's good to see you back in Japan. May I introduce my lovely daughter, Ryuko?"

Said girl bowed politely, satisfied that she didn't see Mitsu anywhere. "Pleasure to meet you, Fukumoto-san."

"Charmed," he muttered. He noticed a glittering light on her finger. "I see that you're engaged."

"Yes," She fiddled with the diamond ring, a secretive smile on her face. "to Ootori Kyoya."

The grandfather shot a glare to the bespectacled father, who only shook his head subtly in denial. "Ah, how wonderful." _This lying brat. Mitsu better hurry._

"Thank you. We'll be married soon."

"Well then, I wish you a _happy_ marriage."

* * *

Mitsu was in a separate room with Yuzuha, who was finishing up with her make-up. The twins came in with Haruhi, who stared at her best friend with awe.

"Mitsuchii...you look amazing."

"Thanks, Haru. Now, it's your turn. Let's turn you into the Host Club's secret princess."

"We're gonna change. The ball's gonna start soon. Your grandfather looks about ready to murder Ryuko," Hikaru said.

"Yeah, I've never seen someone so annoyed," Kaoru added.

"She's talking to him?! Ugh, someone needs to put her on a leash."

"Boys," Yuzuha said. "amazing job on the dresses. They look fantastic. You'll make great designers one day."

"Aww...thanks mom!" they cried.

"Go change!" Mitsu shouted. They rushed out and she sighed. "They're so over-dramatic."

"But we love them," Haruhi said.

"That, we do."

Meanwhile, Kyoya and Mori were changing, Kyoya seeming to be oddly nervous. Mori only smiled and placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"I've never been this nervous in my life."

"It's gonna be okay. She's already decided. Now, she's just gotta tell everyone."

"Yeah," Kaoru said as he and his brother entered the room. "because Little Miss Bitch is telling Fukumoto that she's engaged to you."

Kyoya only groaned in frustration. "She's in for a rude awakening."

"Oh? What do you got planned, Ootori," Hikaru asked.

"You'll see."

Mitsu and Haruhi were both ready, looking gorgeous in their attire. Haruhi looked like herself, but feminine, and Mitsu looked like the heiress to her company.

"Are you sure about this, Haruhi?"

"I've never been so sure in my life."

"Let's do this."

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen," Tamaki began. "the Ouran High School Host Club would like to thank you all for attending our Ouran Fair and we would like to bid you..."

"WELCOME!" the club smiled.

"Eat, drink, and dance to your hearts content," Kyoya said. "We only wish for the happiness of all of our guests." With that, they nodded to each other and dispersed. Kyoya made his way to his father, who was conversing with Ryuichi and oddly enough, Ranka.

"Kyoya-kun, good to see you," Ranka said.

"You as well, Ranka-san."

"Have you seen Haruhi? She wasn't up there."

"Ah, she'll be joining us shortly." Ryuko clung to his arm, much to his chagrin.

"Congratulations on the engagement," Ryuichi gritted.

Kyoya only cocked an eyebrow and glared at Ryuko. "What did you tell them?"

She only smirked. "Ah~such a scary look, Kyo. I told them that you proposed. Isn't it lovely, darling?"

He had to hold in the groan that threatened to escape. Instead, he hissed out a "Yes, dear."

"Oh, Kyoya is such a-" Before Ryuko could continue, the doors opened, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room. Kyoya looked, as well as Tamaki, and the two gasped at the sight.

Mitsu and Haruhi, both dressed in beautiful and elegant gowns, entered the ballroom. Tamaki couldn't believe his eyes. Haruhi...she was in a dress.

Wearing make-up.

And she wasn't in disguise.

He slowly made his way to her as the girls made their way to the group. Many whispered about Mitsu's attendance, questioning and disgusted by her presence, while others wondered if that was truly Haruhi. Ryuko was shocked, not expecting Mitsu to show up.

"What is _she_ doing here?" she spat.

They ignored the murmurs and approached their family. Ume and Ryuichi could only smile at their beauty. "Ootori-san, Suou-san" Ryuichi began, "allow me to introduce to you my granddaughter, Fukumoto Mitsu."

And everyone was shocked silent. The Mitsu that was thought to be a prostitute, a common whore, was the granddaughter of Fukumoto Ryuichi, the head of one of the most powerful business groups in Japan.

She bowed. "It's nice to finally meet you, Ootori-san, Suou-san."

Yoshio smiled and bowed. "The pleasure is all mine. "

Yuzuru snapped out of his stupor and bowed the same. "Y-Yes, likewise."

"It's nice to finally meet the young lady my son speaks so highly of."

Ryuko stared at him. "Wh-What?!"

Meanwhile, Ranka had approached his daughter. "Oh, Haruhi...your mother would be so proud."

"Thanks, dad."

"Haruhi," Tamaki said, still in awe.

"H-Hey, Tamaki."

He bowed and held out his hand. "May I...have this dance?"

She was taken aback by the request. "Eh?" Ranka smiled and pushed her towards the blond, and she took his hand. He led her to the middle of the floor, and he held her. "Everyone's staring..."

He smiled. "Good." And he kissed her, earning a collective gasp from everyone. It was then that everyone came to realize that Haruhi was indeed a girl, and in a relationship with Tamaki.

Mitsu smiled at them, then turned her attention to Imagawa. Yoshio smiled to himself, knowing what to say next. "So, she's to be head of the family, yes?"

"That's correct," Ryuichi said. "She's got a strong head, and a good heart, which is why she adopted Miss Hiromi. I heard about those unsavory rumors, and quite frankly, those who believed that lie should never be forgiven."

"I agree. What do you plan to do with the culprit?"

"I'll let Mitsu handle that. She's quite capable. Anyone that smears our name shall pay."

"Mitsu, why don't you and Kyoya go ahead and dance for a bit?"

"It would be an honor," she said.

"H-Hang on," Ryuko stuttered. "I'm his fiancee, I should dance with him."

"Actually," Kyoya started, "I'd rather dance with Mitsu." He approached her. "May I?"

She smiled lovingly and nodded. "Yes." And she was swept off to the dance floor. "Everyone's so confused, but looks like they understand now."

"Yes. And it looks like everyone's accepting of Haruhi."

"Yeah, but we still gotta look out for her."

"Yes. You look stunning."

She blushed. "Th-Thank you."

Ryuichi glared at Daichi. "You've tried my patience. You are to not come anywhere near my family and the Ootoris. Your daughter needs to be removed from our lives."

"She can't. She's engaged to-"

"We know that's a lie," Yoshio said.

"What?"

"That is a lie. I know this because, well...why don't you wait a bit. I forgot why."

"You bastard, you don't know what you're saying."

Kyoya danced with Mitsu, gliding all over the room. "Mitsu, I love you."

"I love you t-"

"No, I mean...I love you so much."

"Kyoya?"

"I know we've agreed to a future together, but we've only said so. There's no proof. Until today. I want to make you the happiest woman on Earth, and take care of you and Hiromi." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, then knelt on one knee, grabbing everyone's attention yet again, even Tamaki and Haruhi. Mitsu knew what he was doing, but it was still so surreal. Ryuko, couldn't believe her eyes. "Fukumoto Mitsu, you are my night and day...my world. Before I met you, I was cold, calculating, and I did everything for merit. But, you brought out something that I never knew about me. I'm...myself with you. Real. True. Nothing can compare to you. So, Mitsu...will you marry me?"

Tears. Happy tears flowed down her cheeks, and the brightest smile he's ever seen on her graced her lips. "Yes," she whispered.

"Yes?"

She laughed. "Yes! Yes, I will marry you!" He smiled, truly smiled, and slid the ring onto her finger. He then wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her into the air, and everyone around them applauded.

"NO!" Ryuko exclaimed, but no one paid her any attention.

"Ah, that's why!" Yoshio said. "Because Kyoya loves Mitsu."

"And..." Ryuichi said, his face dark with malice. "you can't do anything about it."


	29. Checkmate

**A/N - I have no excuse for this late update. I just haven't felt like writing until now. But I will be uploading a lot today.**

* * *

Mitsu stared at herself in the mirror, smiling at the familiar, yet ugly uniform she was wearing. It took another week, but she was able to transfer back to Ouran without the need of her scholarship, much to her Yuusuke and the rest of Class B's chagrin. They made sure to give her a proper sendoff, exchanged phone numbers, and made a plan to go karaoke every Friday. Of course, Kyoya was a little skeptical, buy allowed it. Said man approached her from behind, in his own uniform, and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"You're back where you belong."

"I know, but imagine how everyone's gonna react when we get there. And Haruhi, too."

"They're gonna overcompensate and try to earn your forgiveness."

"I'm too tired to be mad at everyone. It was my family's fault anyway. I was asking for it."

"Yes, well it goes to show who your true friends are. I still can't believe you still love me after that."

"Hush. I will always love you. You're my only."

"Same with you."

"Just don't fuck up, otherwise Takashi will be my only."

He growled at the mention of his name, and made quick work on her neck, suckling a new hickey onto her skin. His hands were already underneath her frilly dress, slipping off her panties. "I hope you won't mention that name again."

Her breath hitched at his possessive tone. "Hmm..." She gasped at the sneaky finger stroking her folds. "Kyoya, we're gonna be late."

"I'll be quick, don't worry. But, I must have you. Now."

She growled, but couldn't deny the need she possessed. It had been a while since they last indulged themselves, and she had to admit that she needed him now. She pulled his head down into a heated kiss and reached behind palm the ever present bulge in his pants. "Let's hurry if we're to make it in time."

* * *

All eyes were on her, many still in disbelief that she was the granddaughter of the Fukumoto Ryuichi, and newly engaged to the youngest of the Ootoris. Many eyes were apologetic, and she was annoyed with the trend of self-loathing that everyone seemed to have adopted.

"Wow," Kaoru said, "you've really made people fear you."

"I've never seen this much regret in this school since...ever," Hikaru added.

"This is ridiculous. Everyone's terrified of me. I'm not even mad anymore," Mitsu said.

"Yeah. All that anger left when everyone found out," Haruhi said, arriving in her female uniform.

"Aww, Haruchii, you look so adorable."

"Shut up. I already know this is gonna be one of those extremely annoying days."

"Tell me about it."

And Haruhi was right. Mitsu had received apology gifts, offers to carry her bag, various invitations to extravagant events, and much more. Every student was trying to dote on her. Club was the busiest it has ever been since she _and_ Kyoya had been requested by guests of both genders. By that point, she had lost her patience.

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her in worry. "Did we do something wrong?" one male guest asked.

"We're sorry, we'll fix it-"

"Yeah, we promise to be better!"

She sighed at their words. "No. Just stop. Everything. I get that you're sorry for believing that rumor and shunning me, but I don't need all of this as an apology. Just talking to you all, being treated like I was before all of this happened...that's apology enough. I'm not even mad at you guys anymore. I don't hold grudges...at least for long. So, all of you can stop apologizing. I don't know about him, but I've forgiven you a while ago."

They all stared at her in surprise...and with tears brimming their eyes. "It's not fair Ootori gets to marry you!" a nameless boy shouted. And they laughed and cried, all rushing to her for a hug. The students of Ouran weren't known for particularly being close with everyone else, but that changed with Mitsu's kind and loving words. Everyone had become close like family.

Once that was settled, everything returned to normal. The positive energy that had once flowed through the Host Club has returned. As activities were coming to a close, the doors opened to reveal the all too familiar and infuriating face of Ryuko. Mitsu and Kyoya were not pleased.

"I thought we banned you," Mitsu said.

"No, you banned daddy. Now, you and I have to talk."

The brunette glared at her, but agreed, leading her to her usual spot while her other guests left to give them some semblance of privacy. Kyoya was about to join them, but she held her hand up, making him stay put. "Speak."

"Ooh, bold are we? Just because you have everyone wrapped your little finger doesn't mean shit."

"I do not. They made the choice to remain friends with me. Now, I assume you have a legitimate for coming to annoy me?"

Ryuko smirked and pulled out her phone to a play video for the brunette. The content of said video shocked Mitsu to her very core. Her mother, daughter, and grandparents were being held at gunpoint, all of them sporting evidence of a nasty beating. She sucked in a breath, trying to calm her raging nerves, but instead, snatched the phone and hurled it past her enemy's head and to the wall behind her, smashing it. The noise startled everyone and drew their attention, but she didn't care. Then, she laughed. It was real, angry, and condescending. "You are an _idiot."_

"Wh-What? Why are you laughing?"

"You went to yakuza?"

"H-Huh?"

"Don't play stupid. You went to yakuza to put me down. You're ridiculous. But, it's not a matter of who you went, it's a matter of _how._ You see, it would've been smart if you chose less familiar faces. But, you used his most notorious underlings."

"You can't prove that."

"You really should learn how to clean up your tracks _after_ you use my accounts. The emails and phone calls were traced back to your computer and phone."

It was then that Kyoya decided to break his silence. "We've been investigating you. And we checked with the journalist that told the story. It was quite easy, she opened pretty quickly once we threw a wad of cash at her. She pretty much screamed that you were the one that started it. My, my, you were pretty confident in our stupidity, huh?"

"B-But...this was for you! I was supposed to be with you, not her!"

"You've lost, Ryuko. There's nothing left for you."

"You're out of options," Mitsu said. "Tell me where they are."

"I'd rather die."

"Ooh, don't tempt fate now." She jumped and made a break for the door, but Mitsu was faster and caught her, pinning her to the floor. Little did she realize that she pretty much sent a shock arousal to her fiance and oddly enough, Mori, who had been watching. "Where...are...they?" The culprit was silent, bringing a groan frustration form her. So, she pulled out her phone and called the only person who would talk.

"Hello?"

"Hello, father."

"Mitsu? Why are you calling me?"

"Where are they?"

"Who? What are you talking about?"

"My family. Mom, grandfather, grandmother, Hiromi."

 _"Fuck..."_

"'Fuck' is correct, especially if you don't cooperate."

"Who has them?"

"Gondou and Hyudou."

"My god, Ryuko's an idiot."

"Tell me about it."

"They own a club in the Kanto district. Called 'Devilish Charm'. They gotta be there. They don't take anyone anywhere else the place is big enough to hide them."

"Alright, thanks. Oh, I'm gonna need to have a word with you in a couple of days. I'll be at your place at noon. Be prepared."

"Y-Yes..."

She hung up and stared at the offender. "'Devilish Charm', huh?"

Ryuko froze and growled, aware that she lost. "You don't know who you're messing with-"

"No, _you_ don't know who you're messing with. You went and talked to Asami? Really?"

"Y-You know him...?"

"The bastard terrorized my neighborhood, of course I do. And you played with fire."

"You only have an hour before they kill them."

"I only need fifteen. Kyoya, call your family police. Someone holds onto this bitch, and the rest, to the club with the district police. I'll go along."

Kyoya touched her shoulder. "I'm coming-"

"No, this is yakuza. I won't let you."

"But, Hiromi..."

"Will be in your arms soon. You stay with the bitch. I'm gonna Honey and Takashi."

"Mitsu, what about you?"

"Don't worry about me." She dialed another number. "Kahoko, code red. Bring the others. I repeat, code red."

"I'll lend Shiro," Touma offered. "Just make sure you all make it back alive. Morinozuka, you better protect her."

"You know I will," he said.

"Mitsu," Haruhi said. "I need you back."

"I know." She hugged her, then went to kiss Kyoya. "I'll bring our daughter back. I promise."

"You won't make it!" Ryuko sneered.

She only growled. "Someone tie her up!"

"On it!" the twins said.

"You can't do this to me!"

"Gag her, too."

* * *

Mitsu and Mori led the raid, entering the club with the rest of the police close behind. The hosts and guests were shocked and terrified, but complied to their orders. One directed them to the back room, where the owners' office was located. Listening for noise, she made the captains of both police teams check the other doors, and on her command, they busted through each, all finding nothing.

"Clear!" one said.

"Clear here, too!" another added.

"Got nothing here," Mitsu growled. She looked around the room, finding nothing out of the ordinary, until she turned to the liquor cabinet, noticing something off about it. "Hello, what do we have here?"

"What is it, Mitsu-chan," Honey asked.

"Only one bottle is real. The rest are for show."

"How do you know?"

She tapped the bottle. "This is the only one with fingerprints. The rest are clean." She tapped the rest. "They're plastic and most likely empty."

"Help me push this," Mori said. And they did just that, revealing a stairwell leading downstairs. Mitsu swiftly but quietly headed down, only to find herself in a corridor. The air was silent except for a faint...

 _Scratching?_ She nodded towards her seniors and they followed the sound to the end of the corridor, where they located a room and the two kidnappers. She caught sight of her family, specifically Hiromi, who was clawing at the floor. This made her blood boil.

"Let's just do it," Gondou said.

"No, they still have forty-five minutes."

"You know it takes forever to get the police and SWAT team ready and over here. Besides, Ryuko-san wasn't gonna tell that Fukumoto bitch where we are. They don't know."

"But, the kid..."

"Who cares? You know...she's pretty cute. She'd fetch a hefty price."

"Gondou!"

"She's worth more than the others. And no one would miss her. Her old man's behind bars."

Mitsu eyed Mori, her eyes aflame with rage, but he shook his head, holding up a hand.

"Don't-"

"Shut the fuck up, you're no better. You wanted the money, too. Let's just kill the older ones. Nice and slow."

Mori nodded and Mitsu was in, gun ready. "FREEZE!"

The underlings held up their hands, both in shock that they were found so quickly. However, Gondou wasn't going to go down so easily. He made mive towards Mai and Mitsu shot him in the shoulder, than the side, immobilising him. Hyudou, on the other hand, cooperated and allowed his apprehension. The first year went to the brute, who was writhing in pain, and looked him in the eye.

"You bi-"

"Shut the fuck up, it's just a flesh wound. You're lucky you're not dead." She then turned to her family, who had been released from their bindings, and was instantly enveloped in an embrace. She received kisses and tears, but returned them tenfold to Hiromi. "You were so strong. You didn't even cry until I got you. I would nevee have found you if you weren't scratching."

"I'm just glad you're here, mama."

"Me too, baby." After they headed back upstairs, Mitsu called Kyoya.

"Mitsu..."

"They're safe now. I got them. They're heading to the hospital for their wounds though."

"Thank god."

"Hiromi was so brave. Not a single tear shed."

"That's our girl."

"Lemme talk to _her._ "

Ryuko was put on the phone. "What?"

"Checkmate. Your boyfriends are in cuffs and I saved my family. In fifteen minutes."

"Y-You-"

"This is checkmate."


	30. Epilogue: Tears

"I really should go with you," Kyoya said. "Mori-senpai and I both should."

"No. This is something I need to handle on my own. There shouldn't be any worry. He may have been an asshole, but he's still my father. Despite everything, I still love him. Besides, he isn't stupud enough to try to hurt me."

Kyoya could only grumble at her woeds, really despising the fact that she was goning to be alone. "You're too nice for your own good."

"I know. You tell me that every day."

* * *

Daichi was terrified about what his eldest daughter had to say. He knew she was probably livid wanted to make demands of him to compensate for all the trouble Ryuko caused. Therefore, he made sure to have all of Mitsu's favorite snacks and tea prepared, anything to get on her good side.

"Imagawa-sama, Lady Fukumoto has arrived."

"Bring her in." He watched his daughter enter the room, dressed and poised to mean business. "Mitsu, welcome. Please, have a seat."

She did so, a little amused and saddened that her own father feared her. "Let's get down to business. Your wife had tried to sue us for getting Ryuko arrested and expelled from Ouran. We won the case, of course, because well...we're the victims. You should let her know that."

"Yes."

"Anyway, I'm not here to discuss that, I'm here to discuss your future."

"Mine?"

"Yes. You've done good work, landing important clients and such, and doing so much to remain successful. Your talent is to be recognized."

"Th-Thank you."

"But, I know you're tired."

"Eh?"

"Of all of it. Your family is already spiraling down into bamkrupcy. You don't need to be here when it happens. That's why I'm here to offer you a position."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. At one of our publishing firms. You're qualified as chairman, and this firm specifically focuses on literature, your strong suit."

"I..."

"Have you heard about that new book that's been all the rage, everywhere?"

"No..."

 _"A Touch of Laughter,_ by a one, Hihara Daichi."

His heart stopped. "Wh-What?"

"I sent your book to a publisher, under your name of course, and they loved it. They published your book. Your work is finally selling, like you always wanted."

"Mitsu..."

"I don't hate you, dad. I can forgive, but never forget. You're still family and I love you. There's no need to worry about us anymore. And...I want you to walk me down the aisle."

And every emotion he felt at that moment; fear, shame, self-loathing, love and pride; they all escaped in their most natural and honest form: tears. "I'm so sorry, I don't deserve that honor. Your grandfather, or Ootori-san, or even Morinozuka-kun, should. I can't. I refuse. I've hurt you far too much to earn that right."

"But, dad..."

"No, Mimi. I can't."

"Well, at least come the wedding. I won't take 'no' for an answer for this."

He chuckled. "Yes, princess. Oh, and I accept the position."

"Good. Keep working on your books. They're brilliant."

* * *

Kyoya had been looking at the guest list for the wedding in his study when Mori entered. "Mori-senpai, what are you doing here?"

"Mitsu's father isn't giving her away."

"I'm aware. Is that what you'd like to discuss?"

"Ah."

Kyoya gestured to the seat next to him. "Tea?"

"Thanks." Once he was settled, he nodded. "I want to walk her down the aisle."

"What?"

"I'm the one who is pretty much giving her away, her mother and I. Her mother could do it, but she said she's not the one who's truly giving her away. Her grandfather can't because he needs to be next to Ume-san. That leaves me."

"Mori-"

"I love her, Kyoya, you know that. And you know that I will always love her. That's why I need to do this. So, I'll be able to let her go. I have to walk her down the aisle."

Kyoya sighed. "We wanted to ask you if you'd like to be the one giving her away, but I'm glad you came to me to discuss it."

"Yeah. Where's Mitsu? I want to talk to her."

"She's not here. She's at the doctor's. Said she wasn't feeling very well and pretty much forced me to stay put and not worry about her. She also said that if you come by, you shouldn't worry either, or she'll fight you." The silent one quirked an eyebrow. "Her words, not mine."

"Hmm..." _Could it be...?_

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Ryuko's arrest, and during that time, wedding planning had become rather hectic. In the midst of it all, Mitsu had learned about her pregnancy, and Kyoya decided that it was rather good timing. He knew the press would hear of it sooner or later, and he'd rather it be after they were wed. A few days after, they told the others, but Mori had been the first to congratulate them, cementing his position as godfather for the children. This prompting a melodramatic Tamaki to recite a lengthy soliloquy of despair, expressing how "mommy dearest" had "defiled and tainted" one of his precious daughters and allowed the "mean neighbor" to take part.

Their parents, however, were a different story. They were rather disappointed and a bit angered at the lack of use of contraception, and they argued for the wedding to be pushed forward in order to prevent a media frenzy over the news. However, it was Ume's wise words that calmed them, and eventually got them to agree and trust that their children knew what they were doing and continue as planned.

Soon enough, the wedding had finally arrived, and to say Mitsu was nervous was an understatement. It terrified her to know that she was tying the knot, and at the age of 16, no less. She had thought about waiting until after Kyoya had graduated, but they decided that it could not wait, especially with the pregnancy, settling with a few days after Mori and Honey graduated. Despite this, she wouldn't have had it any other way.

Yuzuha was doing her makeup when Haruhi came in, already dressed in her bridesmaid's dress. The twins wanted to follow, making up an excuse to see if the hair suited her, but she made it a point that no men were allowed to see the bride. They wanted a genuine reaction.

"You know...it's nit fair that you're this pretty," Haruhi joked.

"Oh, hush, you're gorgeous."

"Aww, thanks. But, seriously...you look stunning."

"Of course she does," Yuzuha smirked. "I designed and created the dress myself. I made her into the woman you see before you."

"You're a genius."

"Oh, don't worry, Haruhi. You're next."

"No thanks."

"It wasn't a request."

The brunette visibly paled. "Mitsu..."

"I'm not looking to die so soon, so..." the bride commented.

"Traitor. Anyway, Kyoya's gonna be speechless."

Yuzuha could only squeal in delight. "I'm not sure he'll be able to handle the sight."

There was a knock at the door and Kahoko entered. When she saw her mistress, she gasped, tears gathering in her eyes. "You look so beautiful. I can't believe you're to be married. My Young Mistress, becoming a woman. Any secretary's dream and nightmare."

"Kahoko...you're gonna make me cry, and I'm not sure if this makeup is tear-proof."

"It's time, Mist-Mitsu."

"And it took my wedding day to get you to call me by my first name. I-I'm so nervous."

"Now's not the time to get cold feet, especially after everything you went through," Haruhi scolded.

"I'm not getting cold feet. I just still can't believe this is happening."

"It's so surreal..."

"Time to go," Kahoko smiled.

Mitsu was rushed into position where Mori stood waiting. He was completely enchanted by her beauty and had half a mind to just steal her away and elope. He was sorely jealous of Kyoya, but he kept that to himself. "Mitsu...you look gorgeous."

"Thank you, Takashi."

He held out his arm, and she took it, sucking in a shaky breath. "Ready?"

"Yes."

And the doors opened, revealing her to everyone, but Mitsu's eyes were solely on Kyoya. And all he could think was how... _breathtaking_ she was. Overwhelmed by her beauty, his happiness, and elation, he couldn't keep the tears from escaping, surprising his best man, Tamaki. _I can't believe she's all mine. She chose me. She's mine._

As she walked down the aisle with Mori on her arm, she realized how much she wanted her father to be the one next to her. And the silent giant stopped, confusing everyone, and went to grab Daichi, who was as equally surprised as the bride. He only gave him a look, and he understood.

They were to walk her down the aisle together.

Mitsu could not have been more touched. Mori knew exactly what she wanted and, without a word, made her wish come true. Once they reached the altar, Daichi pulledher into a hug, his eyes brimming with tears only a father could shed when the reality of giving away his baby girl came crashing down. He was giving away his only daughter, but he was happy.

After he returned to his seat, it was Mori's turn to cry, an extremely rare sight. He was giving her up, which pained him, but he knew she was in good hands. So, he gave her hand to Kyoya, giving her a tearful grin which she returned with her own, her tears finally escaping as she realized how painful it was for him to give her up. Turning back to Kyoya, she caught him nod at the graduated senior, and he looked back at her with the largest smile he's ever had.

"Dearly beloved," the priest began, "friends, family, and _very_ distinguished guests. We are gathered here today to witness the next chapter, which I believe is the most important chapter in one's life, and that is the union of these two destined and loving souls. Now, I did have words to share, but I think it would be best to speak from the heart. Kyoya..."

Kyoya sighed contentedly, his words unable to form correctly. However, the love for his bride was unmistakable. "Mitsu, for once, I...I don't know what to say. My love for you, it's infinite. I know we've had our problems, and believe me, even now, I don't think I deserve you. I keep thinking how lucky I was to have you. There were times where I believed you may have been better off with Mori-senpai. But, you stated with me anyways and for that, I am so grateful. I love you, Fukumoto Mitsu. You're the very air I breathe. I promise to take care of you and Hiromi, and all the children we plan to have, 'til death do us part."

"Mitsu..."

"Kyoya, you were the last person to I expected to make me feel...like I truly sm myself. The moment you opened up to me, I knew you would be part of my life, but I never thought as my husband. You have done so much for me, opened me up to everyone else, and made me realize how much you mean to me. I want to make it so you don't have to hide who you truly are from me or anyone. I want to stand by your side as your wife, partner in life, and best friend. I love you, and I plan to stay with you, no matter what."

"With that being said, I pronouce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

And the couple kissed, sealing their union for life. They finally became Mr. and Mrs. Ootori. Hand in hand, their wedding rings glittering in the light, they walked back down the aisle, with Hiromi in Kyoya's arms, not as husband and wife.

But as a family.


End file.
